Jack Frost and the Chamber of Secrets
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: Just as Jack, Harry and their friends are getting ready to start their second year at Hogwarts a darkness that has been hidden inside the school for hundreds of years has been unleashed and Muggle-Born students are being attacked and petrified. Can Jack and Harry solve the problem before the school is closed forever? Read and find out. (book 2)
1. Chapter 1: Jack's Summer At Elisa's

Not for the first time, an argument had broken out over breakfast at number four, Privet Drive.

 ** _'_** ** _Why?'_**

 ** _'_** ** _I'm getting to that Jack... Ahem...'_**

Mr Vernon Dursley had been woken in the early hours of the morning by a loud, hooting noise from his nephew Harry's room.

 ** _'_** ** _Oh... That's why. Ok. But why was Hedwig hooting? I mean I assume it was Hedwig. It couldn't really have been Harry. Unless he was having a really bad dream'_**

 ** _'_** ** _She's hooting because she's bored because she's been shut up in her cage.'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Well that wasn't very nice... You just gave away part of the story'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Then let's get to your story shall we?'_**

 _ **'**_ _ **Yay!'**_

* * *

Over the last few days Jack Frost (using the potion that made him appear human and there for able to be seen by others even if they didn't believe in him) had been spending summer over at Elisa Dale's house, in the country, in England.

He was there because they had agreed to meet up over the summer and Elisa's parents had wanted to meet the boy who had made their elder daughter the happy girl she was a few years ago before she found out she was a witch.

Upon arriving at their house, Jack had found out that Elisa had a younger sister called Annie and that their parents were Muggles (Non-Magic Folk).

Annie was coming round to being 11 meaning if she had magic too soon she would be getting her letter from Hogwarts. She had freckles over her nose and face and orangey hair she always had in two plats.

At first she was a little shy, but soon, in an ironic play on words to Jack, she warmed up to him and told him all the fun things she and her sister used to like to do and all the games they could play.

"Need any help with breakfast Mrs Dale?" Jack asked coming down and into the kitchen bright and early as usual.

"No, I'm alright thank you Jack," she said kindly "And I'm sure Steve and I had mentioned to not be so formal with us. Please just call me Alice."

"Sorry," Jack said blushing a little and setting the table anyway "Just back home when I was younger I was always told off if I wasn't so formal or helpful to other adults."

"I see," Alice said nodding in understanding having heard Jack was from America. "Well, I guess you could go gently wake up the girls and tell them breakfast is nearly ready. But only knock on the door; don't go in to their rooms."

Nodding, Jack went back upstairs and did as he was asked grinning as he sent some frost under the door to wake them up a little quicker.

After a few minutes everyone was back in the dining room Jack trying not to laugh at the horrible mess of hair both sisters had on their heads.

It wasn't his first time seeing them but it never got any less funny.

As they were finishing, there was a _'tap tap tapping'_ on the window and Jack saw his owl Archimedes (aka Archie) was there with a letter for him.

Wondering what it was Jack went to open the window and read it.

 _'_ _Dear Jack,_

 _It's Ron. Hey have you gotten any letters or replies from Harry?_

 _Just Hermione and I have been trying all summer and nothing's come back._

 _Me and my family are getting worried.'_

Confused Jack thought and agreed that yes he had sent a couple of letters to Harry and didn't get a reply but that might have been because of how far away he was when he sent them – seeing as he was at the Pole then.

Heading upstairs to his guest room, Jack wrote a reply and sent Archie off again.

* * *

A few days later, on the first day of Jack's last week with Elisa and her family, Jack got a second letter from Ron saying that because they were ' _sure'_ now that Harry was in trouble, him, Fred and George were going to go and rescue him using their dad's flying car.

All up to wanting to try this himself to possibly save Harry, Jack had a feeling this was not a good idea so he wrote back saying this.

He was about to send it off when a knock came on the bedroom door and Elisa was there with a smiling Annie and a couple of Hogwarts letters.

"Thanks" Jack said taking his "What's she so excited about?"

"It's my first year going to Hogwarts!" Annie cheered clapping and jumping up and down.

"You do know it's just a school right?" Jack asked trying to make her calm down.

"I know," she said "But I'll finally get to be with my sister again... When we're not in classes and stuff."

"Unless you're sorted into a different house Annie," Elisa said a small smirk on her lips but the sound of sadness in her voice.

"Hey don't be like that," Jack said trying to cheer both sisters up again speaking to Elisa "You and I get to see each other don't we? And I'm in Gryffindor and you're in Ravenclaw."

"Yes well, Mum and Dad said they'll take us to get our things next Wednesday, they still want to meet your family you know." Elisa said to Jack giving him a hint with that tone.

"Ok, ok, I'll see if we can make it," Jack said smiling "And I'll try to be there on Wednesday next week" he said crossing his heart.

Smiling the girls left and Jack added this extra note to his letter to Ron and sent off Archie, then ignoring the letter for the moment he decided to have a little nap, his trouble senses tingling while he thought of the Weasley brothers, wondering just what exactly could Harry Potter have done to make them go to such lengths as using a flying car to rescue him from these Dursley's?

* * *

 **AN: You asked for it... So here you are:**

 **ROTG X Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.**

 **(And no I do not have a update plan - They'll just come when i finish writing them)**

 **:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Gilderoy Lockhart

The following Wednesday, after Jack had been back at the Pole for a few days and told everyone his friend's parents would like to meet them, they were leaving to meet them at the Leakey Cauldron, using one of North's snowglobes.

"Here you go then boy," North said giving it to Jack "You got that letter from school with the list of things right?"

"Yes," Jack said showing him before putting it back in his pocket and taking the globe "Leaky Cauldron, London."

A tiny picture of a shabby looking almost rundown pub came up and Jack smashed the globe to the floor making a portal appear.

One by one, Jack, North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy – in their human disguises, went through and into the pub to see a very worried looking (and sounding) Mrs Weasley, with a little red haired girl next to her.

"Oh Arthur, what could have happened to him?" she asked "If he got hurt..."

"I'm sure he's fine Molly he's a tough lad remember?" the man who was obviously Mr Weasley, said patting Mrs Weasley on the shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" Tooth asked coming over.

Looking up, it took Molly Weasley a minute to remember who this person was "Ah yes, you're Jack's family. Hello dear," she said sounding a little calmer when she saw Jack, then returned to Tooth "We had Harry staying with us and it was his first time using Floo Powder and he was meant to be here but he isn't and oh..."

"We've sent the boys to go looking for him in Diagon Alley," Arthur explained using his head to point to the back of the pub.

Just then the front door opened again and two more families came in one being the Dales, and the other, Jack supposed, was the Grangers because Hermione another of his friends was leading the way.

"I'm going to go and try and help find Harry," Jack said to everyone and went out back, tapped the correct brick and watched the wall become a doorway.

Wondering where to start looking Jack looked up to count all the places with chimneys.

Unfortunately there were a lot... sighing muttering about needles and haystacks, he set off.

And yet... as he went further into Diagon Alley, where it was getting darker, grimmer, creepier, he had a feeling he was getting closer.

After a while Jack looked around and saw a sign pointing down a side street saying _Knockturn Alley_ checking to see if anyone was watching because he knew this was a street made for those who were on the Dark Side of the wizarding world he went down it looking as proud as he could to not draw attention to himself.

Seeing a man and a boy coming out of a shop he and seeing he'd be in their way, Jack side stepped to the left, keeping hidden as the now identified Mr and Draco Malfoy went past.

Jack waited until they passed him before going to check that shops window having this feeling... that Harry was in there.

And sure enough, after the greasy haired fat man had left, Harry, soot covered, torn cloak, and broken glasses came out of a posh looking cabinet.

Quietly Harry came outside and Jack got his attention.

"There you are!" he said quietly so not to draw anyone elses attention.

"Jack?" Harry asked holding his broken glasses up to his eyes "What? How? Why are you here?"

"Well I'm looking for you of course," Jack said looking around seeing the crowd was closing in a little "Now come on, everyone is getting worried."

Before Jack could take Harry's hand to start leading him out of this place and back to Diagon Alley, an old witch came over.

"Not lost are you my dears?" she asked, grinning a toothy grin and holding a tray of what looked like human finger nails.

"Of course we're not lost," Jack said taking the wheel "We know exactly where we're are and where we're going so if you excuse me, my friend and I were just leaving."

But that wasn't enough to make the crowd part to let them out.

Just then...

"HARRY?! JACK! What d'yeh thin yer doin' down there?"

The two boys looked up to see the massive shape of the Hogwarts gamekeeper Hagrid as he came and pulled them away from the witch with the fingernail that were all over her now since she had jumped when Hagrid called out to them.

Not wanting to stay down there any longer than they had to they started to head back and Harry explained he was lost because of Floo Powder.

"And I was trying to find him," Jack said quickly.

"Don't yeh know it's dangerous down there?" Hagrid asked Jack.

"Of course I do, that's why I was trying to get Harry out as fast as I could but then that hag and her friends boxed us in." Jack said.

"What were you doing down there then?" Harry asked after Hagrid beated him a little to get the soot off him.

" _I_ was lookin' fer a Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent" growled Hagrid "They're ruinin' all the school cabbages. Yer not on your own are you two?"

"I'm staying with the Weasley's but we got separated," Harry explained "I've gotta go find them."

"I'm with my family too, but they were comforting Mrs Weasley back in the pub," Jack said.

Together they all set off down the street.

"How come yeh never wrote back to me?" said Hagrid grinning a little as the boys jogged along next to him to keep up.

"I couldn't because I wasn't getting anything because a House Elf called Dobby was blocking my wizard mail, and I couldn't send any because the Dursley's shut Hedwig up in her cage," Harry began going into the mess of the dinner party that happened on his birthday and the letter from the Ministry and the Dursley's then shutting him up in his room.

"Ruddy Muggles," growled Hagrid neither he nor Harry noticing the air around Jack plummeting about 20 degrees in agreement "If I had known..."

"Harry! Jack! Over here!" the boys looked up and saw Hermione running down to them from the top step of Gringotts bank.

"What happened to your glasses?" She asked taking them from Harry and mending them with a tap of her wand. "Oh and Jack, and Hagrid, oh it's so great to see you all again." she said hugging them then backed off "You guys coming into Gringotts?"

"As soon as I find the Weasley's" Harry said.

"Yeah and I find my family," Jack agreed.

"Yeh won't have long ter wait," grinned Hagrid pointing.

They all looked and saw, running up the street, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Mr Weasley, Tina (Tooth), Aster (Bunny), Sandy (in his human form), and North (in his human form).

 **(AN: For a more well written description on how Tooth and Bunny looked as humans go to 'Jack Frost and the Philosophers' Stone' Chapter 2. North and Sandy are the same but Sandy's a human and North is younger)**

"Oh Harry there you are," Mr Weasley panted "We _hopped_ you only went one grate too far..." he patted his forehead dry from sweat sounding relived "Molly's frantic – she's coming now."

"Where did you come out?" Ron asked.

"Knockturn Alley," Hagrid said "And then _this one_ went down there to look for 'im"

"WHAT!" Tooth cried out and quickly snatched Jack away and started checking him over

"Tooth getoff!" Jack said fighting "I'm fine, I grew up in America remember."

 _"_ _Brilliant!"_ Fred and George said together.

"We've never been allowed in," said Ron enviously.

"I should ruddy well think not," growled Hagrid.

Just then Mrs Weasley came running up, her handbag in one hand, Ginny holding on to the other.

"Oh my Harry - oh my dear – you could have been anywhere - "

Gasping for breath she pulled out a large clothes brush and started dusting away at the soot Hagrid hadn't managed to beat off.

"Knockturn Alley," she said to herself as she did this "If you hadn't found him Hagrid..."

"Actually Molly," Arthur said "It was Jack that found Harry, Hagrid just brought them back to the correct street."

But Mrs Weasley didn't seem to be listening.

"Well, gotta be off," said Hagrid smiling "See ya at Hogwarts!" And he strode away, head and shoulders taller than anyone else in the packed street.

Before they went into Gringotts, Jack looked around confused.

"Where's Elisa and her family?" he asked.

"They're already going about the place looking for Annie's new school things." Tooth said smiling at the fact that Jack possibly had a love interest.

"They said they'll meet up with us later, dear, don't worry" Molly said also smiling.

As they made their way into the bank, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Guess who I say in Borgan and Berks?" he asked telling his story "Malfoy and his father."

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" said Mr Weasley sharply behind them.

"No, he was selling."

"So he's worried," said Mr Weasley with a grin of satisfaction "Oh I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something..."

"Now sir," Jack said interrupting the convocation "What way is that? To go on about revenge and that, in front of young people? We learn from what you do and show us remember?"

"Oh yeah?" Bunny asked with a grin "And what exactly have you learnt from any of us?" he said pointing to himself and the other human-disguised Guardians.

"Well..." Jack said thinking "I already knew, but thanks to you I know more how not to get along with kids and how not to scare them with blood and gums from other kids teeth?" he said smirking ignoring all the looks he was getting from his friends and Mr Weasley.

They were about to ask questions when Arthur Weasley was distracted by the sight of Hermione's parents who were standing nervously at the counter that ran all around the great marble hall.

"But you're _Muggles_!" Mr Weasley said delightfully "So sorry we didn't get to do a true introduction back in the pub we lost somebody on the way here. But now he's found and we should really go for a drink! You and Elisa and Annie's parents too, oh this is the best day ever. What's that? Oh you're changing Muggle money, Molly look," he said pointing to the £10 note Mr Granger had in his hand.

After a bit of an awkward introduction, each family was lead to their own underground vault by a Gringotts goblin.

* * *

After a couple of wild rides, Aster looking a bit green and saying he was going to get a drink from the pub to make up for it, everyone went their separate ways.

"And no going down Knockturn Alley!" Mrs Weasley called out to her children.

Jack went looking for Elisa and her family with Sandy, Tooth and North, finding them in Madam Malkin's.

"But why does it have to be black?" Annie was saying pouting "Black is so... not colourful..."

"Because dear," their mum said sounding tired of hearing this "That's what the list of items says."

"They change color to the house you're in when you're sorted," Jack said smiling winking at Elisa telling her he got this.

"They do?" Annie asked focused on Jack now letting Madam Malkin get on with the fitting.

"Yeah sure they do," Jack said "The magic wears off when we're not at Hogwarts that's all. That's why they're black back at your house."

"Oh," Annie said thinking about it "Alright then."

"There you go then dear," Madam Malkin said helping Annie down.

They paid for the uniform and went on to the next shop.

"How did you know that would work?" Elisa asked Jack nodding to her sister.

"I didn't," Jack said smiling "But had to try something or we'd have been stuck in there all day."

A little ahead of them Steve and Alice were talking to North, Tooth, and Sandy.

"That boy of yours knows his stuff doesn't he?" Steve asked North, looking over his shoulder to Jack and Elisa "Especially when it comes to getting other people to do what he wants."

"He sure does," North said agreeing "He says it's because he grew up on the streets in America, but I think he had these skills in his blood already." he said thinking to his lists and how nearly all of the Overland's were on the Naughty list.

o0o

They visited Olivanders next where Annie swish and flicked nearly 20 different wands before finding the right one.

A 12 ½ inch, pine wood, slightly bendy, wand with the core of a phoenix tail feather.

o0o

Next stop was the stationery store where they bought parchment and ink and quills.

"But why parchment and quills?" Annie had asked "Wouldn't it be easier and less messy if it was a pen?"

Agreeing to this, after leaving the store only purchasing parchment, Jack looked to North and asked him for a handful of pens.

Rolling his eyes, North said he'll work on it so the boy will have a handful for himself and his friends for September 1st.

o0o

As they passed the joke shop Jack spotted Fred and George inside and slipped away from his group to see what they found.

It was a pack of 'Dr Filly Buster Fabulous No Heat Wet Start Fireworks.'

"That won't be enough to last the year," Jack said making them jump but he ignored it and looked around.

Seeing pots of slime, stick to anything feathers, fake blood, toy spiders, glitter, and paint filled shampoo bottles, Jack brought three sets of everything, including the fireworks and gave one set each to Fred and George.

They were about to fight back when Jack said...

"But imagine all the pranks we can pull on everyone... All the pain we can cause Filch. All the Snakes we can hit. And anyone else who get caught in the cross fire. And how disappointed April would be if her dear, dear subjects didn't take this chance."

Having identical smirks, the twins nodded and accepted the pranking supplies.

o0o

After they left the joke shop, the three of them then went to Flourish and Blotts to get their books.

"Oh no, I lost my list," Jack said looking for it.

"Don't worry, all you need is _'A Standard Book of Spells Grade 2_ ', and then all of Lockhart's books, just like everyone else." Fred said drearily.

"Who's Lockhart?" Jack asked as they entered the shop having trouble doing so because of all the witches all crammed inside.

"Him..." George said nodding to a man in a spotlight by a table his perfect ginger hair neatly combed back, his teeth shining, and looking like a right old goodie-goodie git.

At the front, Ron, Harry, Hermione, the Guardians, Mrs Weasley, Ginny, and the Dales were gathered together.

In front of them a short man with a camera was taking photographs, puff of purple smoke appearing after every shot.

"Out of the way!" he said standing on Ron's foot "This is for the Daily Profit."

"Big deal..." Ron said loudly, Jack agreeing with him.

"HERE HERE!" he cried, but no one seemed to notice as Lockhart had looked up to where Ron was.

"It can't be... Harry Potter..." he said smiling and reaching for him.

"Back off buddy!" Aster said blocking the path.

"What?" he asked a chuckle in his voice "I only wanted to bring him up beside me to do a little announcement..." he said.

"Oh no you didn't," Aster said scowling "You only wanted him to boost your chances of making that dumb newspapers front page."

"Besides," Tina said her hands on her hips "If it's an announcement then why would you need Harry to say it?"

There were mumbles of agreement and nodding of heads.

"You're quite right," Lockhart said his smile still plastered on his face (Jack was surprised that Tooth hadn't gotten all kiddy about them).

"Let's see another Hogwarts student then," he said looking around disappointment on his face "How about you young man?" he asked and the crowed parted to show Jack.

"Yeah alright," Jack said smirking a little and willingly walked right up to Lockhart and faced the camera.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Lockhart said loudly to everyone present "When this young man here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography –"

"Actually Sir," Jack spoke up cutting him off "I came in to buy my Hogwarts books for the second year. I mean after all this _is_ a book store and I will need them wont I? And September is getting closer and closer."

This got a few laughs – mostly because of the face Lockhart gave as if this had never happened before.

With a nervous cough and laugh he continued.

"Well yes of course," he said agreeing "Well this boy had _no idea_ that he shortly would be getting much, much more than just a copy of my book which I shall be giving to him free of charge..." he said shoving a book into Jacks hand making Jack grin and come up with something else.

"Aww... Sir don't worry, I'm sure someone likes your book." he said getting a confused look from Lockhart and more laughs from the audience. "Well if you're giving me this really, really expensive looking, surely well written out book about your life story, free of charge, then you're obviously not selling enough which means nobody likes them." Jack explained an innocent look on his face as he flipped through the pages and read the back cover.

Coughing a little again, nerves showing on his face a little more, Lockhart carried on finishing his announcement.

"From September, this boy and his friends at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, will be getting the real magical me because I, Gilderoy Lockhart..."

"Aww.. are you losing your memory too?" Jack asked tilting his head curiously "Don't worry we all know who you are, no need to tell us your name in an announcement like this..." Jack said reaching up and gently patting Lockhart on his perfect hair purposely messing it up.

More laughs came from the audience.

Grabbing Jack's hand and lowering back down to the boy's side, his teeth grinding now, Lockhart finally finished up the announcement.

"Will be taking up the role as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor." With one last smile and one last photo for the paper, Lockhart as gently looking as possible shoved Jack back into the crowd and sat down again to get back to the book signing.

Smirking the biggest smirk he had had all day, Jack went back over to Fred and George Weasley who applauded him and bowed to him as he arrived.

"Master..." they said together.

"Arise my subjects." Jack said looking as proud as ever "We need to get to thinking of as many pranks as we can to pull on Goldie over there." Jack said shaking his head to the table.

"I know, I love it when the new teachers are idiots so proud of themselves they actually tell us they're coming." George said grinning, getting a hi five from Fred in agreement.

But before Jack was about to say an idea for the first prank, a fight broke out between Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy.

"Get him Dad!" Fred or George called out cheering their farther on.

"Break it up there!" Hagrid's voice came as he pulled the two of them apart with the help of North.

By the looks of it, Mr Weasley had a cut lip and Mr Malfoy had been hit in the eye by a large copy of _'Encyclopedia of Toadstools'_.

"Here, girl –" he said shoving an old battered (clearly second hand) transfiguration book at Ginny "Take your book back – it's the best your father can give you –"

And with that, he shook Hagrid off him, beckoned to Draco and swept out of the shop.

Once he was gone, North set Arthur Weasley down on his feet too.

"Yeh should have ignored him Arthur," said Hagrid as Weasley senior straightened his robes "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that. No Malfoy's worth listening ter. Bad blood that's what it is."

"Agreed," Tooth said coming over "Come on let's get out of here."

The shop assistant looked as if he didn't want them to leave until they had helped clean up the mess they made.

But a second look at Hagrid, North, and Aster made him think better of it, and he let them go.

They waited outside for the Dales and the Grangers to join them both family's a little shaken with fright at the sure size of Hagrid.

Mrs Weasley on the other hand was mad in fury.

"A _fine_ example to set your children... _brawling_ in public... _what_ Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought..."

"He was pleased," Fred said "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving the shop? He was asking that reporter bloke if he can scrap that announcement scene with Jack and use that instead – said it was for publicity."

A little way back Elisa was in a mix of telling Jack off for humiliating Lockhart the way he did, and congratulating him for one-upping the man and his pride which was leaking off him so much she thought they might have needed to get a mop in there.

"Hey he was asking for it," Jack said in his defence "All they smiling and winking and prideful standing and all that."

"That's not the point," she said but left it at that.

After a bit more shopping they all went back to the Leaky Cauldron where Harry and the Weasley's would Floo back to the Burrow.

"See you on the first of September," Jack said smiling.

Nodding Harry took off his glasses and placed them in his pocket.

Once the last Weasley had gone, Jack, the Guardians, the Dales and the Grangers all headed out to Muggle London, Hermione saying goodbye straight away as she and her parents went to go find their car.

"Well it was nice meeting you all," Steve Dale said shaking everyone's hands "Hope we catch you at Kings Cross." he said.

"Yes we really need to see each other sooner though," Tina said hugging everyone goodbye.

"Oh I'm sure we will dear," Alice said smirking a little, eyeing Jack and Elisa.

"Mum..." Elisa said embarrassed when she saw this.

"Oh come on sis," Annie said giggling.

Saying she'll wait for them at the car Elisa walked off after saying goodbye to everyone.

Once the last goodbye was said and the Dales were gone, the Guardians used the snowglobe to get back to the Pole.


	3. 3 When one barrier closes a portal opens

The night before September the 1st Jack, being the responsible (and nagged into it) boy he was checked over his things for Hogwarts one more time and placed the trunk holding everything in the Globe Room so tomorrow all they had to do was snowglobe to Kings Cross Station.

"Ok, so that's robes, books, pyjama's, wand, broomstick and Quidditch robes, new parchment, actual pens – Must thank Annie for that when I see her, pranking supplies, gardening gloves for Herbology, Potions things, treats for Archie, and Archie's cage." Jack said checking the list happily finding he had everything.

He also checked he had a medium sized bag of Wizard Money so he could buy things to snack on, on the train.

With that all sorted, Jack closed the lid of the trunk, locked it and went to bed.

o0o

The following morning, at breakfast (everyone was there so they can see Jack off from the station) North pulled Jack aside while they were both waiting for their toast.

"Jack, I want you to be extra careful this year," North said quietly as though he didn't want the others to hear "I have been having a bad feeling in my tummy since that day at Diagon Alley."

He said before Jack could ask questions.

"Well, do you know what's making your tummy feel like that?" Jack asked poking the fat man's belly "Might have just been something you ate or..."

"Jack I think – I know something bad will be happening at Hogwarts this year," North said firmly.

Then Jack remembered what Harry had told him and Hagrid about Dobby and his warning basically saying the same thing North was saying now.

"Ok," Jack said backing down and looking to North "I will try and be more careful than I was last year. Promise."

Nodding, happy with that, North gathered his toast which had just popped up and went back to the table.

* * *

When they were all done and Jack took a dose of 'Make Me A Human Potion' they snowglobed to Kings Cross Station.

It was 10:45 as they stepped though the portal and spotted the Weasley's and Harry, all looking stressed, hot, bothered, and annoyed.

"Hi guys!" Jack called out waving and smiling.

"What? Oh. Hello Jack dear," Mrs Weasley said calming down a little "You just make it here too?"

"Yes actually," Tooth said looking at all the red-heads "Although I can see we had it easier."

Over by the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 the line of Weasley's was forming to get onto Platform 9 ¾ .

"Percy's first." Mr Weasley called out and the eldest brother guided his cart to the wall and ran through it.

Jack looked up at the clock, somehow it now said it was 10:55, even though he was sure this conversation had not taken 10 minutes.

Next to go were Mr Weasley along with Fred and George, both twins waving to Jack as they did.

"Right then," Mrs Weasley said turning to Jack, Ron and Harry "I'll take Ginny and you three can come after us."

Nodding they boys watched them go towards the wall and in a blink of an eye, they were gone.

"Let's all go together," Ron suggested "We've only got a minute."

Agreeing, Jack and Harry both checking their owls cages were balanced on their trunks properly they started to head for the wall.

Jack was at the back, listening to the wind rushing past him.

' _Wall not safe.'_ it said ' _Portal not there.'_

"GUY'S STOP!" Jack called slamming the breaks on his own trolley as he said this, but Harry and Ron were already going too fast to stop and...

CRASH!

They both ran head first into the wall and bounced backwards with Ron's trunk sliding off and Hedwig, Harry's Snowy Owl, rolling along the station crying out in her cage.

Worried, the Guardians came to see if they were alright, telling the people who was watching and muttering about 'Animal Cruelty' because of Hedwig that everything was alright and that they boys just lost control of the trolley.

"Jack how did you know?" Bunny asked in a whisper as Tooth was checking Ron and Harry over.

"The Wind told me as we were running," Jack said waling up to the wall and placing a hand onto it trying to find out why the barrier had done this.

Just then, the clock above them chimed saying it was 11 o'clock.

"It's gone," Ron said dully "The trains left. And what if Mum and Dad can't come back? Do either of you have any Muggle Money?"

Harry gave a hollow laugh saying the Dursley's haven't given him pocket money in about six years, not counting the 50 pence he got from them last Christmas.

Jack shook his head as well saying that if he had back home, it wouldn't be pounds but rather dollars.

"Ok, mates," Aster said seeing they wizards were starting to panic which normally lead to most people doing stupid things. "The best thing to do is not to panic, and calmly come up with a plan."

"Well... I have one," Jack said after a bit "But seeing as the train's already gone, meaning there's no point going to the station..." he said slowly to think about it "We might want to send either Archie or Hedwig with a note to say what we're doing so they don't get mad."

"Jack, please just say what your idea is," North said pinching the bridge of his nose having a feeling he knew what it was anyway.

"We use one of your snowglobes," Jack said looking to him.

"Will that work?" Tooth asked unsure saying there was protective spells around the castle.

"Might is we do as the boy says and send a note," Bunny said, getting a nod and a thumbs up from Sandy.

Not really seeing any other way, everyone agreed to this plan, rolling the trolleys back out of the station so they didn't attract any unwanted attention.

Digging through his trunk, Jack pulled out a pen and some parchment and wrote:

 ** _'_** ** _To Dumbledore_**

 ** _Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and myself (Jack Frost) will be using one of North's snowglobes to get to school because the barrier is closed and the train has already left._**

 ** _From Jack'_**

Quickly Jack rolled it up and gave it to Archimedes seeing as Hedwig was still upset and sent him off.

"Ok, the message is on its way," Bunny said looking at the clock "I suggest we have an early lunch and wait for it to get there. Don't want you turning up before the warning, do we?"

Agreeing, Tooth and North went to a burger van parked a little ways away and came back with one beef burger each.

At 12:30, everyone was done and North told the boys to follow him into a dark alleyway.

"Ready?" he asked them getting a nod and a smile from Jack and more nervous ones from Ron and Harry.

"Hogwarts..." North said spinning the globe over swirling the magic inside and then, once the castle was there, smashed it against the wall.

"Bye guys," Jack said to the Guardians and holding his trunk and Archie's cage stepped through.

"You will tell my Mum and Dad me and Harry are ok right?" Ron asked them as Harry stepped through too.

"Of course," North said getting nods of agreement from the others.

Nodding himself, Ron took hold of his things and stepped through too.

o0o

They came out along the stone bridge leading up to the castle.

"Couldn't this thing have dumped us closer to the doors?" Ron asked moping a little.

"The type of magic used for North's snowglobe is one you should not question, young Padawan." Jack said in a mysterious voice.

"Huh?" Ron asked confused.

"Nothing," Harry said before Jack could confuse Ron further "Let's just get going."

Nodding Ron grabbed his trunk and he and Harry started dragging them along.

Jack on the other hand opened his and pulled out his wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa," he said pointing it to his trunk, smirking. "What?" he asked seeing their faces "We're technically on school grounds now right? So... this should be allowed."

Grinning he took off running "Race you to the door!" he called back.

Rolling their eyes and seeing he did have a point, Ron and Harry, after they set Hedwig out who flew to the Owlery did the same hover spell and ran after him.


	4. Chapter 4: The Carriages and the Sorting

Not surprisingly (mostly due to the head start) Jack was the first one to the door.

What was surprising however, was the fact that he didn't seem out of breath.

"Why the bloody hell, are you not tired?" Ron asked hunched over holding a stitch in his side.

"Practice," Jack said shrugging and leaving it as that.

Looking around for a teacher the boys spotted Hagrid next to some fancy looking carriages.

"Hagrid!" Jack called putting his trunk down and running over, slowing down when he saw the Thestrals.

"Now what in blue blazies are you three doing here?" the half-giant asked after clipping the Thestral into place "Ye're meant to be on the train."

"We couldn't get through the barrier," Ron said quickly so they wouldn't get into trouble "And the train was leaving, and so we sent a letter here, and Jack's uncle brought out some sort of snowglobe thing and here we are."

"I'm surprised you didn't know Hagrid," Jack said petting the Thestral mare next to him, surprising Hagrid that the bat winged horse was so calm with this stranger "We sent that letter about half an hour ago."

"Want any help with this Hagrid?" Harry asked not quite sure what 'This' was but would try to help none the less.

"Well seeing as yeh here, yeh might as well be useful right?" Hagrid said chuckling a little.

Catching on that Jack could see the Thestrals Hagrid placed him on 'Bringing them over to the carriages' duty.

Whereas he had Ron and Harry, make it so each carriage was neat and tidy and had a clean cushion on each of the four seats.

"So Jack," Hagrid said in a whisper while Harry and Ron were in the carriage behind them "How do you know so much about Thestrals?"

"Last year when the others saw you about Norbert's egg, I went to that paddock next to your house and saw them." Jack said keeping a teenage stallion calm.

"Ah... And..." Hagrid said knowing a subject like this was hard on anyone "How can you see them?"

Thinking on what Hagrid said Jack remembered what Pitch said about them only visible to those who witnessed death.

"I'm not sure who they were," Jack said slowly so he didn't trip over himself "Or who it was, I've seen loads of people being killed." he said thinking about the World Wars "But I think the first one was my sister when..." he said cutting himself off so he didn't let anything slip that he shouldn't have.

Thankfully Hagrid just took it as it was too sensitive a subject for the boy and dropped it.

o0o

Once all the carriages were done and lined up for the students in second year and up, the boys carried on inside the castle where they met Professor McGonagall coming out of the kitchens with a plate of cookies.

"Professor!" Jack cried in a gasp making her jump and rather pathetically, try to hide the cookies "Stealing from the kitchens... How could you... For shame Professor..."

Rolling her eyes Professor McGonagall gave each boy a cookie to make them keep quiet about this.

"Nice to see you too Jack Frost," she said and continued on her way pausing to tell them the new year password was _'Wattlebird'._

"I wonder why she didn't put up more of a fight?" Harry said biting into his cookie.

"Because there wouldn't have been any point," Jack said grinning "No one who ever goes into the kitchens..." he began in a spooky voice as if this was a ghost story "Ever comes back out empty handed..."

"You mean," Ron said his mouth full of cookie "All those times Fred and George went to steal food from the kitchens, they didn't need to steal anything at all?"

Jack grinned and shook his head.

"Hey Jack how do you know about this anyway?" Harry said looking suspicious.

"F and G took me on a trip one night," Jack said wanting to keep the fact the April Fools Day Dilemma last year was him and he went to get some food to celebrate it.

All together they head up to Gryffindor Tower gave the portrait of the Fat Lady the password to get inside and spent the rest of the day up there.

When it was getting towards half-past five they changed into their Hogwarts robes and went back down to the great hall.

o0o

They were halfway through a game of exploding snap when the first lot of students came in and took their seats at their own tables.

The teachers except for McGonagall because she had to greet the new First Years and Lockhart – Jack said it was probably because he was putting the finishing touches to his appearance, were already there.

About 15 minutes after the first students arrived, their friends and the rest of the Weasley's (minus Ginny) came over.

"And where the heck have you three been?" Fred asked coming to sit next to Jack, George on the other side.

"We've been here," Ron said looking as innocent as he could.

"The barrier at Kings Cross wouldn't let us in so we came straight here," Jack said dealing in Fred and George into the game.

"What do you mean 'The barrier wouldn't let you in?'" Hermione asked sounding for the first time in the time Jack knew her confused.

"We mean," Harry said calmly "It wouldn't let us in. We were running at it with what 10 seconds till 11 o'clock and just as Ron and I were about to run into it, it changed into a solid brick wall."

"Well what about Jack?" Neville Longbottom, a round-faced forgetful boy who was also in Gryffindor asked.

"I was a little bit behind them," Jack said looking at his cards.

Soon though they had to pack the game away as more and more students were coming in.

It was close to quarter to seven before it seemed like the last student was sat down.

Professor McGonagall came in to signal that the First Years had arrived.

Nodding to her Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Attention please," he called out calming the hall down and making everyone look at him. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin."

Just as he sat back down, the doors opened and the new nervous looking First Years came in.

Right away the group spotted Annie and Ginny, both noticeable because of their bright red hair.

Annie, Jack was pleased to see was wearing a confused face which quickly turned into a pout as she looked for Jack.

Spotting him, she mouthed _'You lied to me...'_

All Jack could do was stifle his laughs and shrug.

Soon they were all in the hall and lined up in front of the Teacher's Table facing the other students.

Just like last year, Professor McGonagall stepped forward and set down a four legged stool in front of the first years and placed a patched, worn, very old hat on top.

After a couple of seconds, a tear near the base started to move and it began to sing

o0o

 ** _Don't judge me on how I look_**

 ** _For I am more than what you can wear upon your head_**

 ** _But don't worry where you end up_**

 ** _As I have always said_**

 ** _Gryffindor for those who are brave and loyal at heart_**

 ** _Slytherin for those whose skills are being cunning and being crafty with their arts_**

 ** _Ravenclaw forever-more is there to welcome all those who wish to learn_**

 ** _While Hufflepuff is for everyone else who all know how to wait their turn_**

 ** _So put me on and let me judge you_**

 ** _I will soon know where you need to be_**

 ** _It will only take a minute or two_**

 ** _And may your journey in that house give you hope and glee._**

o0o

Everyone clapped as the Hat bowed to each of the tables before going all stiff again awaiting the first new student.

Professor McGonagall came forward with a scroll of parchment and said:

"When I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool. Addams Felicia."

A dreary looking girl with pale skin slowly came forward and sat on the stool after putting the hat on.

It only took a few seconds before the hat cried out _SLYTHERIN._

Getting up the girl headed over to the table.

As soon as she was seated the next name was called.

It took ten minutes to get through all the A's and B's.

"Creevy, Colleen," McGonagall called and an excited looking boy with curly blonde hair came forward.

"Well he seems pleased to be here," Jack said as the first hat-stall of the night took place.

After about three minutes it sent Colleen over to Gryffindor.

"Dale Annie," Jack looked up smiling as Annie went up taking a deep breath looking over towards where her sister was at the Ravenclaw table.

Jack smiling as he saw Elisa smile and nod back to her sister giving her encouragement.

Quickly Annie put the hat on and sat down.

"Gryffindor!" the hat called out.

"No!" Annie cried whipping the hat off "I want to be with my sister, in Ravenclaw!"

There were murmurs at this. No one could ever recall anyone fighting with the hat's decision before.

"Sorry, but you're more suited to be in Gryffindor." the hat said calmly.

"But..." Annie said looking towards her sister.

Slowly Jack got up and went to collect her bringing her to the table.

"We can meet up with her after the feast if you want" he said gently as the next new student went up.

"Alright," she said in a mopey sort of voice.

Jack was just wondering what the food will be when the next name caught his attention.

"Lovegood Luna."

Looking up he saw a blonde haired girl with an innocent looking face step forward.

Looking around the room in a dreamy sort of face she spotted Jack and waved at him before putting the hat on.

"Hey Jack, what's that about?" Fred asked in a whisper leaning over Annie who was moping with her face flat on the table.

"A few years ago, I came across her fighting off some Spring Pixies to keep a small group of Winter Fairy's safe." Jack said rubbing his hair to say this was as he was a spirit.

"She saw me, we got rid of the Pixies together and helped bring Periwinkle and her friends back to full health."

"Why were the Pixies hurting the Fairy's?" Neville asked hearing the conversation.

"Think of the Seasonal side of my world as Hogwarts," Jack said trusting Neville with this – he already knew about Gaia anyway "We're split into four 'families' which is one much bigger family." he said pausing to check they understood "Now not all family's are perfect are they? Here we have Slytherin to prove that. Anyway, Pixies and Fairies don't really get along to begin with, but neither do those belonging to Winter and Spring."

"And because of them being Spring, _and_ Pixies," George said slowly "There was twice the amount of hate towards them, right?"

All Jack did was nod as the hat finally called out "Ravenclaw!" and Luna came down to join Elisa.

"You think Luna and I can swap places?" Annie asked frowning.

No one answered her.

Finally Ginny Weasley was called up.

The hat touched her fiery red hair and immediately screamed "Gryffindor!"

Quickly she took off the hat and came to join her brothers, Annie, Jack, and Harry.

After a quick welcome from Dumbledore, the food appeared.

After the meal and the Hogwarts school song all the students were sent to bed.

"First years follow me!" Percy Weasley called enabling his act as Prefect to leading the new students to their common room.

Jack saying he would catch up sent the others on their way and went over to the Ravenclaw table to see Elisa.

"Hey," he said smiling.

"Hello," she said a sad tone to her face.

"You're not upset at the food are you?" Jack asked "I mean the chicken did seem a little over done but food's just food."

"No Jack Frost I'm not upset about the food." Elisa said rolling her eyes.

"Then what?"

"The fact that my sister is placed in a different house, and the way she reacted to it," Elisa said sitting back down onto one of the long benches.

"I'll try to look after her for you," Jack said joining her "Keep her out of trouble."

"Says the boy who if he could, could get into trouble everyday of the school year?" Elisa said a small smile coming back to her face.

"I promise to... try, and set a good example," Jack said holding up his hand, and keeping the other one visible, to show he meant it.

"Thanks Jack," Elisa said giving him a quick hug before heading off to bed.

o0o

At a reasonable pace, Jack headed up to Gryffindor Tower, said the password to the Fat Lady, said hello to a few of his lion buddies, went up to his dormitory, got changed for bed and went to sleep right away.

It had been a long day.

* * *

 **(AN: If you don't know what I've been talking about for half this chapter, read the first ROTG X HP I made)**


	5. Chapter 5: First Breakfast and Mandrakes

The next morning, being the good big brother figure he was, Jack Frost said he would lead all the first years down to the Great Hall for breakfast going the long way so he could point out where the class rooms were too.

"Here we are," he said as they entered it and went over to the table sitting down just as the post arrived.

Looking up to see if there was anything for him, Jack spotted a tawny owl with about four packages coming towards their table letting go of them making them drop into Neville Longbottom's lap.

"Not as many as last year Nev, I'm proud," Jack said picking out a few feathers from his cereal.

"Thanks Jack," Neville said smiling taking them and heading upstairs to place them in his room.

Jack was just about to start his cereal when Archie came to see him, again same as last year, with Baby Tooth on his back.

"Couldn't you have waited a couple of days Baby?"

Buzzing her wings happily she smiled and shook her head.

"Hello little fairy..." a dreamy young girls voice said making Jack look next to him to see Luna.

Shy around new people, and always being told by Tooth not to be seen if she could help it, Baby Tooth zipped up Jack's sleeve.

"It's ok Baby, this is Luna," Jack said calmly, carefully pulling her out "She help Perry and Sugar a few years ago, I told you about her remember?"

Luna took a seat next to Jack and held out a hand for Baby to land on, a gentle smile on her face.

Unsure but trusting Jack, Baby landed into it and looked up at Luna.

"It's good to see you again Jack," Luna said gently as Baby was giving the blonde girl a good look over.

"Thanks," Jack said finally getting started on his rather soggy corn flakes "It's nice to be seen."

Just as Jack was finishing, Baby Tooth stopped examining Luna and came back to him nodding her acceptance about Luna Lovegood.

"Thank you Miss Baby Tooth," Luna said smiling handing the fairy a sugar cube in gratitude. "Jack. Where's the Charm's class room that's what I have first but I don't know where to go."

The boy was about to give directions when Baby zipped up and pointing to herself.

"Looks like Baby will show you," Jack said looking at his own time table "Which is good because my first class is Herbology and that's outside.

Saying goodbye they parted ways and Jack caught up with the other second year Gryffindors on their way to the greenhouses.

o0o

They had just walked past the vegetable patch and nearing the greenhouses spotting the Hufflepuffs waiting outside for Professor Sprout when she came over unfortunately followed by a talkative Lockhart.

Quickly Jack pulled out Harry's Invisibility Cloak from his own bag and threw it over the black haired boy.

"Jack this is mine why do you have it?" Harry's voice came from where he was standing.

"What, so you ' _want'_ Lockhart to see you and use you for popularity then do you? Well I'll just take it back it?" he said smirking knowing that Harry did not want that.

Before anymore arguing could happen the teachers were there.

"I'm just saying Professor Sprout," Lockhart said throwing his voice so the students heard as well, Harry, Ron and Jack rolling their eyes, "That if you ' _ever'_ need a substitute teacher for your classes I will gladly step in. I know all about magical plants and their abilities from my travels."

"I assure you Professor Lockhart you will be the first person I come to if I ever need a substitute teacher," Professor Sprout said in a sarcastic voice.

Grinning Jack stuck up his hand wanting to test Lockhart.

"Sir, Sir I have a question on magical plants. Can you answer it for me?" he asked stepping forward.

"Why certainly Mr Frost." Lockhart said smiling showing off his teeth, his eyes looking for supposedly Harry. "Whatever can it be?"

"Well Sir," Jack said clearing his throat "Last year I came across a very weird plant that liked to hug you so much it did so until you died because it squeezed the life out of you, I know this because as I came across it so did a mouse was running a long and the plant in question killed it and made its eye pop out. Anyway..." Jack carried on rambling not even caring the Lockhart looked like he would be sick.

"It turned out that unlike most plants, wither they are magical or not, sir, that this plant seemed to like the cold and the damp and didn't like sunlight or warmth. Please sir, can you tell me what plant it was, so I know not to go near any of the same type of plant in future?" Jack asked looking all innocent and smiling sweetly looking at Lockhart who had everyone's eyes upon him.

"Err, well," he said sounding a hint nervous "Off the top of my head my boy, no I cannot say what the plant in question was, I would need to look over my books to find the answer."

"But sir!" Ron said wanting in on this "You wrote these books didn't you, so you obviously _should_ know what you put into them."

"And were you not just telling me of all the magical plants you have seen on your travels Gilderoy?" Professor Sprout asked grinning a little as well. "Surely this plant in question Mr Frost came across must have turned up in there somewhere."

"Oh-ho, look at the time," Lockhart said looking at his watch free wrist "Well I mustn't keep your class held up any longer Professor. Or mine in fact, so I will see you later and I will get back to you on your question Mr Frost."

With that he turned and left.

Harry waited until he was out of sight before pulling his clock off.

"Out of curiosity Frost, what was this plant. I'm am sure at least you should know it." Sprout asked.

"It was Devil's Snare, Professor," Jack said grinning.

"Well then 10 points to Gryffindor for an excellent description of the plant, and another 10 for getting rid of that... man." she said seeming to try and not say any swears "And 10 for Mr Weasley too I suppose. Now everyone into Greenhouse 3 please."

This confused a few of the students since they had only ever worked in Greenhouse 1 before - Greenhouse 3 held the slightly more dangerous plants.

Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door.

Jack suspected, just like him, everyone caught the scent of damp earth and fertilizer, mingling with the heavy perfume of some giant, umbrella-sized flowers dangling from the ceiling.

Confused at all the different pairs of earmuffs Jack just came up to the trestle bench that was in the center of the greenhouse.

"Mandrakes..." Neville, who was next to him, said in a small whisper recognizing the plants.

"That's right Longbottom," Professor Sprout said waiting for everyone to come around the bench "We will be re-potting Mandrakes today. So first things first. Who can tell me the properties of a Mandrake?"

To nobody's surprise Hermione's and was first into the air.

"Mandrake or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," she said sounding as usual as if she had swallowed the text book. It is used to return those who have been transfigured, cursed or injured to their original state."

"Excellent. 10 points to Gryffindor," Professor Sprout said "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. However it is also highly dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

Again Hermione put her hand up and so did Neville and Jack who had an idea of what these plants were now and remembered Bunny had some in his Warren.

Professor Sprout pointed to Neville who said "The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it." he said firmly, Herbology was his best subject.

"Precisely. Another 10 points to Gryffindor." said Professor Sprout then addressed everyone "Now, the Mandrake we have here are still very young."

She pointed to a row of deep tray as she spoke and everyone shuffled nearer for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in colour, were growing there in rows.

"Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," said Professor Sprout.

There was a slight scurry as everyone tried to avoid ones that were pink and fluffy, but, being the man Jack was, they were the first pair he reached for – although he would have like blue more.

"Take what you can get and be happy with it guys," he said when the scurry was still going on a minute later.

This snapped everyone out of it and they settled down.

"Thank you Mr Frost," Professor Sprout said giving him 5 more points to his house.

"Now, when I tell you to put them on, make sure the your ears are _completely_ covered," said Professor Sprout "When it is safe for you to take them off again, I will give you a thumbs up. Right - earmuff's _on._ "

Jack had never worn earmuffs before. He found the fluffyness feeling rather strange.

He shuffled them a little to get them in the right place with the flaps right down so they covered his ears and then turned to Professor Sprout who had a pair of fluffy pink ones on.

Then she rolled up her sleeves, grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard.

Jack was surprised at what he saw, because instead of roots, a small, muddy and ugly looking baby came out of the earth, the leaves growing right out of its head. And he was clearly crying at the top of its lungs.

Professor Sprout took a larger plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it burying him in damp compost until only the leaves were showing. Next she dusted off her hands and gave everyone the thumbs up and took off her own earmuffs.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet," she said calmly as though she had just done nothing more exciting than water a begonia. "However, they _will_ knock you out for several hours, and as I am sure none of you wish to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I shall attract your attention when it is time to leave."

With that Professor Sprout told them where everything was and that it was four people per tray.

Collecting what he needed Jack went back to his friends but saw a Hufflepuff was there already introducing himself (loudly) as Justin Finch-Fletchly.

Rolling his eyes, Jack went to try and find Neville who was with Hannah Abbott, and Susan Bones.

"Least these earmuff's will be good for something," Jack said to himself as he could still heat Justin yapping on about how great Lockhart was, even though they were three trays away "His he always like that?" he asked the girls.

"Oh yes," Hannah said sighing "You get used to it after a while."

"Really?" Susan asked surprised "Because I haven't and we had all year last year to 'Get used to it'."

"You could try using ' _Silenscio'_ on him," Neville said beside Jack putting a little bit of compost into the bigger pot first so the Mandrake had a nice warm base. "It will wear off after couple of hours but it might teach him to be less talkative."

Liking that idea, the girls said they'll try it next time they were in their common room thanking Neville.

Jack was about to congratulate Neville on his cunningly-evil-and-yet-funny plan, but didn't get a chance because everyone had to put their earmuff's back on and concentrate.

Jack found it a lot harder than he thought it would be from seeing Professor Sprout do it.

Finally he managed to get his one out of the small pot, the force shaking his earmuffs a little, which he quickly put back on over his ears before placing the plant into the bigger pot.

Neville had seen Jack's earmuffs get dislodged and was surprised to see his friend was still standing.

Worried, he got Jacks attention and using his hands pointed towards him and then gave him a thumbs up and a questioning look.

Jack nodded and gave a thumbs up as well to show it.

By the end of the lesson, Jack was sweaty, aching, and covered in earth, so they all headed back to the castle where they had a quick wash before going to transfiguration.

"You sure you're ok Jack?" Neville asked worried "Just even a few seconds of a Mandrake cry is enough to knock people or kill them."

"Neville, I am pleased you are so concerned about me, but I am totally fine, I promise," Jack said welcoming Baby Tooth who flitted over to him giving his face a hug.

From there Neville dropped the subject and they set out to Professor McGonagall's class.


	6. Chapter 6: Beetles and Pictures

Professor McGonagall's classed were always hard, although Jack was rather good at them if he did say so himself, but it seemed that everything from last year had slowly leaked out of his head over the summer.

And it seemed he wasn't the only one thinking this as Harry and Ron were having trouble too.

They were meant to be turning a beetle into a button.

So far only Hermione had managed to do it correctly, but Jack had changed his too...

It just still had six legs and antennae.

Jack took a calming breath as he remembered a life lesson he heard from a show his believer Jamie Bennett had watch a while ago.

 _A kid had been failing his classes but the teacher wouldn't let him quit, saying she was sure he could do it._

 _The boy asked 'What if I can't?'_

 ** _'_** ** _Then you fail. After which you try again.'_**

That was the lesson Jack had taken from it. So taking a deep breath, Jack visualized what he wanted to button to look like and then waving his wand, said the spell correctly and in a puff of smoke, the half beetle half button thing before him was a perfect looking coat button with a pattern of his signature snowflake as it's pattern on it.

Grinning, Jack showed McGonagall and asked for a couple more beetles to see if he could do it again.

After the fourth puff of smoke and another perfect button, Ron leaned over and asked him how he was doing it.

"Just keep trying," Jack asked grinning.

At the end of the lesson only Jack and Hermione had managed to do the spell correctly even though Jack had told everyone, on McGonagall's behalf that the trick was to visualize what they wanted it to look like.

o0o

"I can't believe you managed to get her to give you 15 points," Ron was saying as they went to have lunch.

"And why is that?" Jack asked pretending to be offended.

"Well I think that's the most she's ever given anyone, ever, and she definitely doesn't do it in the first lesson of the year." Ron said munching on some chicken.

"What have we got this afternoon?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts," Hermione said stashing away her buttons and looking at her time table.

" _Why!_ " Ron asked annoyed snatching it "Have you outlined all of Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?"

Blushing Hermione snatched it back and did not answer.

They finished their lunch and went out into the courtyard for some air.

Hermione sat down on one of the steps and got back to reading her copy of _'Voyages with Vampires'_.

Jack meanwhile, was messing with the other students there by using his frost powers to make them slip and fall.

He was wondering if he should try it on Lockhart when he heard a high voice behind him asking Harry for a picture.

Quickly he turned around and saw a first year with a camera.

"I'll give you a picture if you want kid." he said coming over and guiding Colin away before his high pitched voice and request reached Lockhart's ears.

"Really?" he asked eyes wide.

"Sure, I can," Jack said and dug into his pockets and pulled out a picture of a flower he had copied from a book in North's library.

Using a copy charm he gave the copy to Colin.

"There you go kid. One picture." Jack said and turned away.

"But I wanted one of Harry," Colin said tugging on Jack's sleeve holding him back "And I really wanted him to sign it to."

"Kid," Jack said coming back and kneeling down so he was the same height as Colin, pointing him towards Harry. "When you see Harry. What do you see?"

"I see the Boy-Who-Lived who defeated You-Know-Who." Colin said getting all giddy and confused "And I see he's a great wizard. And that he's very powerful. And awesome. And..."

"That's not what I see," Jack said cutting Colin off before he could continue. "I see a 12 year old, orphan boy, who like you, still isn't sure where his place in the world is just yet." he started "I see a boy who doesn't like it when people swarm around him to gape at his scar – which he barely remembers getting. I see a child, Colin. Not a big time super star. You get where I'm saying?" he asked.

"I think so..." Colin asked looking down at his camera frowning a little. "I can still be friends with him though right?" he asked hope in his eyes.

"I'm sure you can, but perhaps wait until you're both older and he's actually famous for something he remembers before asking for an autograph. He might still say no, but still."

Nodding Colin went back over to Harry, apologized to him and then went off to his next class.

Grinning Jack got up and came back over to his friends.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked shouldering his bag as they all headed to their next class.

"I told him that you were a kid. Not a star. And kids don't like being swarmed by fans." Jack said Baby Tooth nodding along as she rode on his shoulder.

As they reached the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, Harry, Ron, and Jack – Baby Tooth still on his shoulder, took up seats at the back using their combined books to make a wall so Lockhart couldn't see them.

Hermione took up a seat at the front.

Wither it was to get a better look at the board or the teacher, the boys didn't know.

"Well if that's the case, let's just hope Creevey doesn't run into Ginny," Ron said a smirk on his face "Or they'll be setting up a ' _Harry Potter fan club'."_

"Shut up," Harry said through gritted teeth peeping over the books to check where Lockhart was.

The last think he wanted to for him to hear the phrase 'Harry Potter fan club'.

Over with Jack he was trying to work out what was wrong with Baby Tooth.

She was acting scared and flitting around more, her eyes dashing between the door and the windows and the covered birdcage next to the front desk.

"Baby what's wrong?" Jack whispered cupping her in his hands and bringing her closer "Something under there?"

She nodded looking scared before ducking into his pocket just as Lockhart came out of his backroom to start the lesson.


	7. Chapter 7: Pixies

When the whole class was in and seated, Lockhart cleared loudly his throat and silence fell.

He reached forward and picked up Neville's copy of _Travels with Trolls_ and held it up to show his own smiling and winking face on the cover.

The gesture made Jack roll his eyes.

"Me," he said pointing at it and winking as well, "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League and five times winner of _Witch Weekly's_ Most-Charming-Smile Award – but I don't talk about that..."

Jack leaned over to Ron and Harry who he was proud to see wasn't give their 'teacher much of their attention.

"If he doesn't talk about it why did he just boast about it all to a bunch of kids?" he asked.

"Because he's a brainless git who will do anything to sell more books, be more famous, and get a higher step on the popularity pyramid." Ron said grumpily.

Their conversation ended when Lockhart said he was going to give them a little quiz on his books.

"Nothing to worry about – just to check how well you read them."

As he started handing out the papers Jack put up his hand "Sir! Sir I haven read a single word of ANY of them."

Lockhart looked like these words were not in his vocabulary, and all the girls gave a big gasp and span around to look at him.

Clearing his throat Lockhart said "Well then I guess you'll just have to try your best Mr Frost."

"But Sir, How can I do that if I don't know anything you wrote about." Jack fired back "Shouldn't you teach us something and _then_ give us a quiz? After all knowing you Sir, all the questions you wrote will be about you and NOT about the monsters, and curses, and other Dark Magic like things like you're supposed to be teaching us."

There was murmuring and nodding around the room especially coming from those who have already gotten the quiz and saw that it was indeed all about him.

Getting a little uneasy, and a little annoyed at Jack, Lockhart took back the quizzes.

"Very well then, Frost, we will skip the quiz for today and do it next Friday," he said checking the timetable "I'm sure that will give you enough time to read my books."

"More like – That will give _him_ enough time to rewrite and copy all those questions and quizzes." Ron and Harry said together, congratulating Jack and thanking him.

"Well then I suppose we better get on with the lesson," Lockhart said using his wand to move the covered cage onto the front desk.

"That would be wise..." Jack whispered trying to comfort Baby who was still hiding, but as Lockhart moved the cage a little closer Jack felt he knew what was wrong and told her to head back to the dormitory, watching her leave before turning his attention back to the front.

"Now – be warned!" Lockhart said looking around the room building up tension. "It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this very room. Know only that no harm will come to while I am here."

"Doubt that..." Jack said under his breath, Harry and Ron nodding in agreement.

"All that I ask," Lockhart continued, looking around at his students "Is that you remain calm. I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them!"

With that he pulled the cover off and as Jack had predicted a hoard of Pixies were inside, and judging by the amount of rude words they were yelling at Lockhart, they were not happy at the arrangements.

"Yes" Lockhart said dramatically smiling "Freshly Caught Cornish pixies!"

"Sir," Jack put up his hand "Sir going by how mad they seem, I don't think they're _'freshly caught'_. A couple of days, perhaps but not _'Freshly caught'_."

And as soon as Jack finished questioning the teacher, Seamus Finnegan let out a snort of laughter.

Ignoring Jack, Lockhart turned to Seamus.

"Yes?" he asked smiling.

"Well, they're not exactly _dangerous_ are they?" he asked choking on his laughter.

"Don't be so sure..." Lockhart said proudly "Tricky little devils, they can be."

The Pixies were electric blue, about eight inches high with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a load of buggies. When the cover was removed they tried getting out but the bars were too close together.

"Right then..." Lockhart said pulling out his wand and turning to the cage.

In the back Jack face-palmed "Please Manny don't let this idiot let those Pixies out in here."

"What was that?" Ron asked confused.

"Nothing," Jack said quickly "Just get under the desk as fast as you can, and pass the message on."

With his back to the students, Lockhart didn't notice one by one everyone was getting under their desks confusion and worry on their faces.

"Let's see what you make of them!" he said opening the cage letting the whole hoard zoom out and attack everything in sight.

Lockhart was looking around for his students but he only saw Jack at the back a mix of a smirk and a glare on his face.

"Come on now, round them up. Round them up, they're only pixies." Lockhart called out doing a useless spell to try and do it himself.

Rolling his eyes when he saw it didn't work, Jack formed a flute out of ice, jumped on top of his desk and blew a small tune.

As one the Pixies turned to Jack, their ears sticking up.

"Me saga Jack Frost of the cold cold trees **(I am Jack Frost of the Winter Woods)** Saga lookie big head **(I'm looking for your leader)** " Jack said to the crowd of pixies above and around him trying to pick the leader out.

One by the top of the skeleton of what Jack supposed was some sort of dragon, that just a bit bigger than the others came over, and looked Jack in the face, not trusting his word.

"Que cold cold kid here? **(why winter child here?)** " he asked when he was at last determined that this was really Jack.

Amazed by what was happening, everyone slowly came out from under their desks and stared at Jack, no one having any idea what was being said.

"Me saga job **(that's my own business)**." Jack said calmly knowing firsthand how tricky and game loving pixies can be "Me saga ask you go bye-bye **(I request for you to leave)**."

"Que jaga? **(why should we?)** " the Head-Pixie asked with the others nodding and shouting rather rude words in agreement "Fancy-pansy take jagas from cassa's beta qiznaks bye. Beta qiznaks! **(that man stole us from our homes two weeks ago. Two weeks!)** " H-P said getting nods from the others "So so jaga wreck fancy's cassa! **(so we'll destroy his home!)** "

The pixies cheer at this, which didn't really make anyone feel any better.

Their cheers sounded like thousands of nails on thousands of chalk boards.

When the noise was gone, Jack spoke up to all of them.

"If jaga go bye-bye, me saga wreck Fancy-pancy's cassa sai jaga. Crossy hearts. **(if you leave I will destroy this place for you. I promise. )** "

All eyes, pixie and human turned to H-P to see what his answer was.

Knowing how good Jack Frost is at wrecking things, the Head Pixie agrees and turns to leave with his hoard.

But before they shoot out of the window together he flew over to Lockhart and bit him on the nose and used his very, very sharp claws to make scratches on his face making the man cry out in pain.

After the last Pixie was gone, there was a moment of silence, everyone looking from Jack to Lockhart and back.

And then the questions poured out.

"How the Bloody Hell did you do that Jack?!" Ron asked eyes wide.

"Oh, Sir, are you alright?" one of the girls asked running over to Lockhart a couple of tissues in her hand.

"Jack! How could you just let that pixie do that to him?" another girl asked while the boys cheered him on.

"Where did you learn to speak Pixie?" Neville asked.

Jack answered his question the best he could.

"In order, I just asked them to leave, and they said they would _as long as I trash this room for them_ ," he said whispering the last bit so the teacher couldn't hear "So all those who wish to help me are welcome.

"I let the leader do that to _him_ ," Jack continued, using the flute as a pointer pointing it at Lockhart. "Because apparently he destroyed their home and kept them in that cage for two weeks. Seriously?"

A few gasps and glares were now shot at Lockhart who was feeling a bit uncomfortable laughing nervously.

"And finally I learnt Pixieish over in America," he said which was the truth "It always helps to know at least 2 other languages you know."

With that the bell rang, but everyone was still amazed and transfixed at what just happened and the answers Jack gave, no one but him, Harry and Ron, left all of them purposely leaving their books, rejecting them.

After a bit Hermione caught up with them just as Ron said.

"Can you _believe_ him!"

"He just wants to give us some hands on experience," Hermione said trying to stand up for the idiot.

 _"_ _Hands on?"_ Harry asked surprised "Hermione he didn't have a clue what he was doing."

"Don't try to deny the truth Curls," Jack said munching on an apple he had "You of all people should know it, what with you being 'The brightest witch of our age. I mean just going by his spell. _'Peskypikisi Pesternomi'_ it made no sense. Nothing would have happened except get the Pixies more mad because they don't like magic."

"Yeah and what with that stupid quiz he tried to make us do, I think I might ditch the next class." Ron said not caring about the glare or telling off he was getting from Hermione as they headed to their next class.


	8. Chapter 8 The First Quidditch Practice

It had been a long first week for Jack, what with keeping Harry clear of Lockhart who brought upon himself to try and give the boy tips on how to survive life when he gets older and super famous.

Things like _'Keep a pile of signed photos on standby'_ , and _'Don't do anything too extreme yet or you might kill yourself_ ', and ' _The perfect way to smile'_.

Annie luckily wasn't one of the girls who was swooning over this idiot, no she was trying to spend time with Elisa, so Jack promised that on Saturday they would go find her and spend the day with her.

His plans were ruined however when come Saturday morning, several hours before he would have liked, he was woken up to Baby Tooth's war cries and the voice of Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain trying to fend her off.

Groaning Jack sat up and with his eyes closed reached out and carefully grabbed Baby by her wings.

"Wassamatter?" Harry's voice called groggily from his bed next to Jacks.

"Quidditch practice" Wood said "Come on!"

Harry looked out the window.

"Oliver" he croaked "It's the crack of dawn..."

"Yeah and I had plans to spend this morning with Elisa and Annie," Jack said yawning.

"Well you can spend the afternoon with them instead," Wood said to Jack then turned to Harry "And that's the point. It's part of our new training program. Come on, grab your brooms and lets go. None of the other teams have even started training yet, we'll be first off the mark this year..."

With that he left to go get the other members of the team.

"You hear about this 'New training program' thing?" Jack asked yawning and looking in his trunk for his Quidditch robes and blue hoodie.

"Nope, you?" Harry said scribbling a note to Ron before getting dressed himself.

"Nope."

Once Jack was done he wrote a couple of notes too and asked Baby to take one to Annie and one to Elisa to let him know where he was.

Saluting Baby took them and flew off.

After getting dressed they headed down the stairs both still half asleep.

They had just reached the portrait hole, when there was a clatter behind them coming from both staircases and down came Colin Creevey, camera swinging around his neck, and Annie Dale, her hair looking as if a bird had made a nest of it and was living there.

"I heard someone call your name on the stairs Harry," Colin said smiling "Mind if I come along too to get some photos to send to my parents?"

"I guess," Harry said seeing it would be simpler to bring him then push him away.

While Harry was talking to Colin, Jack was helping Annie with her hair.

"Don't want anyone but your friends seeing you like this do we?" he asked making a hairbrush out of ice and running it through the girls hair.

"I would have more time to do it on my own if you hadn't changed the plans." Annie said pouting like a five year old.

"Ok first it was Oliver Wood that changed the plan, not me" he said calmly "Second it didn't mean you had to get up now, it just meant we couldn't meet up with Elisa as early as we wanted."

With Annie still pouting, the four of them made it down to the Quidditch pitch listening to Colin's questions about the magical sport.

Just as they were heading out through the front doors, they met up with Elisa and Baby Tooth.

"Before you say anything," Jack cut her off "This is Oliver Wood's idea not ours."

"Actually what I was going to say was 'I got you all some toast'," Elisa said each giving them a slice each then headed out the door with the others following.

o0o

When they made it to the pitch, Colin, Annie and Elisa headed for the stands and Jack and Harry went into the changing rooms.

"There you two are, what kept you?" Oliver said as they walked in, joining the rest of the team.

Fred and George Weasley, Katie Belle, and Angelina Johnson, all look just as if not more tired as Jack and Harry felt.

The only one who seemed to want to be were was Wood who began trying to motivate them about how great they were last year, and then started showing them three boards of his new strategy plan.

As he about to reveal a fourth board, Jack decided he had enough and shot an ice place at it knocking it over.

"Frost why in the world did you do that?" Wood asked making everyone wake up a little.

"Oh I don't know," Jack said from his seat "Maybe, Oliver, it was because it's too early for this. Or the fact that Quidditch is best taught on a broom and not paper. Either way you woke us all up at 5 oclock in the morning, and these board were sending us back to sleep."

There were a few nods and yawns from the other players to make a point.

"Guys, we need to learn these strategy plans if we are to keep a hold of the cup this year.

"Then why can't we learn them back up at the castle," Fred asked a little grumpy "You know where it's warm, and comfy."

"Yeah and why couldn't it have been taught to us last night when we were actually awake?" George continued.

"Besides," Jack said leaning against his broom "This isn't war, Oliver. All we need is to have fun and to be better than the other team. If you make us strategize like this, and pile the pressure up on us we'll 73% more likely to get worse rather than better. The point of any game is to have fun."

"Yeah in the Muggle world there's a saying on that," Harry added in clearing his throat " _'It doesn't matter if you win or lose. It's how you play the game.'_ "

"So," Jack, picking up his Snow Flurry 68 broom said, taking charge since Oliver was too stunned about the fact that his team were rebelling against him "Let's get out there and have a fun practice." with that they left and walked onto the pitch.

Up in the stands Jack spotted Ron and Hermione had joined the others.

"Haven't you finished yet?" Ron called down.

"Haven't even started." Harry called up to answer him.

Smiling, Jack got on his broom and kicked off loving the feeling of his best friend, the wind, in his face once again.

As he and the other Chasers were playing 'Hot-Potato' with the quaffle and zooming up and down the pitch, Fred, George, Harry and Wood were playing the part of the opposite team's Chasers and Keeper.

For the first few minutes everything was fine and happy, and then that moment ended when Jack looked down and saw seven people wearing green Quidditch robes coming towards the pitch.

Calling for time-out, he pointed this out, and Oliver was livid.

"I don't believe this. I booked the pitch for today!" he said zooming down to the ground, everyone following.

"Flint!" Wood bellowed at the Slytherin captain "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

But Marcus Flint just smirked and said "Plenty of room for all of us Wood. Besides from what we saw coming here, it didn't look like much of a practice."

"But I booked the pitch!" Wood repeated "I booked it!"

"Ah, but I have a specially signed note from Professor Snape." Flint said handing it over to let Oliver read it.

" _'_ _I Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch pitch, owing to the need to train their new Seeker.'_ " Wood read out.

"It's a fake!" Jack called from his place in line on the Gryffindor side.

"What are you talking about Jack?" Wood asked handing the note over to him.

"Well for starters, apparently Snape is so proud of his name he always uses it in notes, never just 'S'." Jack said pointing this out and read on, as their friends came onto the pitch to see what was happening.

"Second, If this was real I would have thought Snape would place the date and time on here. And oh look neither have come up.

And finally, Teachers always sign their notes so other teachers and student know their real and, oh look again, no signature."

With that he gave the note to Hermione asking if she could do a charm to see if this was real.

After a minute, it was revealed that the note was indeed a fake.

"Gah Fine!" Flint said annoyed "But we still have a Seeker to train, and you were just playing around. So we need this pitch more than you."

All eyes turned to Malfoy who looked smug in his new Slytherin Quidditch robes, and showing off his broom.

"How about this then," Jack carried on cutting the others off "We do a test to see who get the most golf balls, Harry or Malfoy. The one who wins get to stay with his team on the pitch and the others leave. Deal?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Deal," Flint said grinning.

"Jack what do you think you're doing?" Elisa asked once they let go and went back to their teams.

"Trust me Snowflake, I know what I'm doing," Jack said before turning to Harry "You up for this?"

"If it means making them leave then yeah," Harry said getting onto his broom and kicking off.

"Ok it's 20 golf balls each," Jack said coming back from the shed with the bag and a pen and a pad of paper to keep score.

"Katie Belle you will through them for Malfoy to catch," he continued giving 20 balls to her. "And... Big nose, you throw them for Harry." he said giving the other 20 to a Slytherin Beater. "Harry's first."

Everyone went back into the stands and signalled to this test to start.

In the end, Harry won catching all the balls thrown at him, even the tricky ones, and Malfoy didn't even get half.

"Wow, you really _**DO** _need the pitch to train him don't you Flint" Wood asked now seeing what Jack was up to.

"How'd a guy like that get onto a team as Seeker?" Ron asked after a fit of laughter.

"Probably because he bought his way onto it, check out their brooms," Jack said nodding to the seven brooms.

"Those are Nimbus 2001's" Ron said eyes wide "How did they get those?"

"Weren't you listening Ron?" Elisa said trying to be a neutral party here and not laugh at the Slytherin's or cheer on the Gryffindor's. "Malfoy's father most likely bought them so they would let him on the team."

"Well at least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in." Hermione said as they came down to meet Harry. "They got in by pure talent."

"No one asked your opinion," Malfoy called over to them "You filthy little Mudbloods!"

At this there was uproar as everyone born into wizarding family's on Gryffindor tried to attack Malfoy, and those who weren't tried to understand what it meant.

Jack getting the jest of what it meant by how everyone was behaving, used his ice powers to attack Malfoy buy slowly turning him into a statue starting with his feet and moving up his legs.

"I'd take that back if I were you..." he said a dark look in his eye.

"And why... Would I do that..." Malfoy asked shivering a little.

"Never were all that bright were you..." Jack said making the ice go higher and be colder, pausing as it was just under where Malfoy's heart was meant to be.

"Jack stop. Let's just go." Elisa said placing a hand on Jack's shoulder snapping him out of this.

The ice-trail evaporated and the clouds and blustery wind cleared, but Malfoy was still half frozen, to which no one on the Gryffindor side or Elisa cared about.

"Ok." Jack said nodding and turning to leave, not believing what he nearly almost did, even if that Snake did deserve it.


	9. Chapter 9: What's a Mudblood?

Not wanting to go back to the castle just yet, in case one of the Slytherin's had made it back and told a teacher about what just happened on the pitch, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jack, Annie, and Elisa went to go see Hagrid.

They were nearly there, when the front door opened, but it wasn't Hagrid who stepped out. It was Gilderoy Lockhart, wearing robes of the palest mauve today.

"Quick, behind here," Harry hissed dragging everyone behind a nearby bush.

"Um... Why are we hiding?" Annie asked confused.

"Harry doesn't like Lockhart very well," Jack said simply, making a snowball and waiting for the right moment.

"It's a simple matter if you know what you're doing!" Lockhart was saying loudly to Hagrid. "If you need help, you know where to find me. I'll let you have a copy of my book I'm surprised –" he was cut off when a snowball out of nowhere hit him in the back of the head.

Trying not to panic about his perfect hair being ruined he looked around, said one last goodbye to Hagrid and quickly made it back to the castle.

Once he was gone they came out to see Hagrid was waiting for them a smile on his face.

"I take it that was one of you lot was it?" he asked although his eyes were mainly on Jack.

"Hagrid, just because we happen to be where the snowball was launched from, and half of us like to see that loser suffer, doesn't mean it was us who threw it." Jack said grinning. "It could have been something from the woods."

"I've been here for over 50 years boy, and never once has there been anything in the woods that can make one snowball out of nowhere and aim it at the teachers."

"Maybe it's a new creature," Elisa suggested grinning the same grin Jack had.

"Sure. Anyway come in. Come in." Hagrid said inviting them all into his one roomed house.

"What did Lockhart want with you Hagrid?" Harry asked, Fang slobbering all over him, as Hagrid went about making some tea.

"Bah! Wanted to give me some tips about how to get kelpies outta a well" Hagrid said serving all of them tea. "Like I don't know. An' then banging on about some Banshee he banished. If one word of it were true I'll eat my kettle."

This surprised everyone, for it was very unlike Hagrid to go about criticizing a Hogwarts teacher.

Hermione however said in a voice much higher than her own "I think you're being a bit unfair."

"Yeah," Annie said having a little trouble because the fudge Hagrid had offered was sticking to the roof of her mouth "Professor Dumbledore obviously thought he was the best man for the job. Even if he is a Narcissus."

"Huh?" Hagrid and Ron asked never hearing of this term before.

"Narcissus was the Greek God of Vanity," Jack explained "The story goes, that Narcissus was a hunter and was a very beautiful young man, meaning many fell in love with him. When he was a baby, Narcissus' mother was told by a Seer that he would live a long and happy life, as long as he never saw his own reflection. One day, while he was hunting in the woods, the nymph Echo spotted him and immediately fell for him.

When Echo eventually revealed herself and tried to hug him, he pushed her off and told her not to disturb him. Echo, in despair, spent the rest of her life roaming around the woods, and wilted away until all it remained of her was her voice which, because of a jealous Hera, could only repeat the last words someone else has said - an **'** echo **'** sound."

Jack carried on ignoring all the confused and surprised looks he was getting from everyone.

 **"** Anyway: Nemesis, the goddess of retribution and revenge, learned of what he had done and decided to punish Narcissus for his behavior by leading him to a pool; where, he saw his reflection in the water and fell in love with it. So much so, that he never left that spot again meaning he withered away because of thirst and starvation"

"So all we have to do to get rid of that git is to lead him to a river?" Ron asked smiling very evil smile that Jack thought would rival the Grinch's.

"Well that or knock him out and stick him in the middle of the woods" Elisa said taking a very ladylike sip of tea.

"Well anyway he was the _only_ man for the job," Hagrid said returning to their previous conversation. "And I mean the _only_ one. Getting very hard ter find anyone fer the Dark Arts job. People are starting to think it's jinxed. No one's lasted fer more than one year for a while now.

After a bit of silence Harry spoke up wanting to know why everyone acted the way they did on the Quidditch pitch.

"Hagrid, what does 'Mudblood' mean?" he asked.

This almost made Hagrid drop his teapot which he was refilling at the point in question.

"Harry! Where in blueblazes did you learn a word like that?" he asked turning to him.

"Malfoy," Annie butted in "We were all on the pitch Harry having won a Seeker skills competition against them and some things were said and then, everyone got mad and Jack tried to freeze him."

"Why?" Eliza asked going by Hagrid's reaction "Is it some kind of Wizard swear or something?"

"No, but it might as well be," Ron said, fists clenched and face turning as red as his hair. "It's the most insulting thing he could have thought of to say. _'Mudblood'_ is a very foul name for those with non-magic parents. Malfoy and most of the other Slytherin's on the other think that their better than everyone because everyone in their family is magic meaning they are 'Pureblood'."

"That's ridiculous," Elisa said nearly slamming the cup down and breaking it "Everyone knows that unless you're part dragon, we all have the same color blood. So why does it matter?"

"That's the point," Ron said proudly "It doesn't. Take Neville for example, he's Pureblood and he can barley do the simplest spells or set up a cauldron correctly. It's a disgusting thing to call someone. And everyone knows that there isn't a point. There isn't a witch or wizard alive today who Half-Blood or less. If we hadn't married Muggles we'd have died out."

"Tell that to us over in America," Jack said scratching Fang's ears "70 years ago, there was a law that Wizards and No-Magi's couldn't marry. And we survived just fine. I've been away for a while, but I think it's still up."

"Well that's stupid," Elisa said slamming her new cup onto the table and breaking that one too "What if a witch fell in love with a Muggle, and he loved her back?"

"Then they'd either have to leave the country, or do a Romeo and Juliet, hopefully without it ending in the same way." Jack said shrugging.

"Well I don't blame ya for trying to freeze him Jack," Hagrid said getting back to the original subject "But maybe it's best that you didn't. 'Spect Lucius Malfoy would've come marching up ter the school if he found out his son had been turned into a popsicle."

"But Hagrid, he'd have deserved it" Jack said in a slightly whiny voice making Elisa giggle, and Hagrid himself to roll his eyes.

"How did you get Lockhart to leave Hagrid?" Ron asked wondering.

"Told him I never read one of his books" Hagrid said offering around treacle toffee, which they politely refused.

"Come and see what I've been growing," Hagrid said as they all finished their tea.

In the small vegetable patch behind Hagrid's house were a dozen of the largest pumpkins Jack had ever seen, each roughly the size of a large boulder.

"Evie will be excited this year then" he muttered to himself.

"Getting on a bit aren't they?" Hagrid said happily "For the Halloween feast... should be big enough by then."

"What have you been feeding them?" Harry asked.

Hagrid looked around to make sure no one else was watching "Well... I have given them a bit of help."

At this everyone noticed Hagrid's flowery pink umbrella resting against the back wall of the cabin.

"Better be careful then Hagrid, and don't give them too much," Jack said in a concern but proud voice "My brother says too much ' _help'_ can make plants come to life and think for themselves."

"That's ridiculous Jack," Hermione said as she checked over the pumpkins.

"It's true. Haven't you heard of the plant in the play Little Shop of Horrors?" Jack countered.

"That was a play. And it was supposed to have come from space." she said rolling her eyes.

"Well either way, I think they're great Hagrid" Annie said smiling.

"That's what your little sister said," Hagrid said nodding to Ron. "Met her just yesterday, said she was just looking around but I think she was looking for something else here at my hut." he said grinning and giving a side look at Harry.

It was nearly lunch time and everyone thought it would be the best time to head back to the school to eat.

They said goodbye to Hagrid and walked back to the castle.


	10. Chapter 10: Detention with Argus Filch

They had just made it inside the doors when a very annoyed sounding Snape, with McGonagall beside him, call out Jack's name.

"FROST!" he yelled "How dare you try to freeze one of my students!"

"Huh, would have thought he'd go to his father first," Jack said not caring that Snape was looking ready to kill him. "Oh well. And I 'Dared' to do it because he called my friends 'Mudbloods' _Sir._ Besides, I didn't 'freeze him' I only partly froze him and then took it away as I left."

"Be that as it may," McGonagall said taking charge and stepping in between the two of them "Professor Snape and I have agreed that you should be given a detention, on the basis of attacking a fellow student."

"Is Malfoy getting one?" Jack asked "After all he 'Attacked' my friends and I with his words. Words hurt and leave invisible scars for way longer than anything I could have done to him."

Behind him everyone was in a mix of confusion, 'That's true', and 'Jack please stop before Snape kills you'.

"Yes he is," McGonagall said "Mr Malfoy will be helping me collect beetles for my next lesson. While you will help Mr Filch clean up in the trophy room, at 8 o'clock tonight. And no magic Frost. Elbow grease."

"Yes Professor." Jack said agreeing that that was a reasonable punishment.

With that the teachers and students went their separate ways.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the library to do some homework and Jack, and Elisa went to show Annie the Room of Requirement.

* * *

That night as 8 o clock got nearer, Jack said goodbye to everyone in the most dramatic way possible.

"Farewell my friends and fellow Gryffindor's, for this might be the last I see of you." he began getting many eye-rolls and chuckles.

"Fred, George, if I do not come back, you can have all of my pranking supplies and journal."

There were a lot of worried looks at this. The Twins were already top pranksters, but to get everything from a Master Prankster as well...

"Harry, I will trust you to take care of Baby Tooth." Jack continued handing Baby over to Harry who gently took her.

"And Annie," he started to wrap up "Please will you give this to your sister." he said giving her a letter.

Having enough Hermione spoke up.

"Jack, it's only a detention with Mr Filch." she said from the fire place.

All those whoever had a run-in with the caretaker or a detention with him gasped very dramatically.

"Oh come on... you can't all be like that!" she said looking around.

"Hermione, Filch likes making students suffer," someone from 4th Year said "I heard if he doesn't like you, or satisfied with the work you did, he drags you to one of the lower dungeons and hangs you upside down by your ankles."

"Yeah and I heard there were these students once who sent off a whole box of dug-bomb in his office once." a 6th year said in agreement.

At this everyone turned to Fred and George.

"Oh no it wasn't them." he continued "It happened when our parents were here. The story goes that he caught them as they were making their get away, and they were never seen again... But if you go down into the Forbidden Forest on a full moon you will see them but not as themselves, but as animals always plotting on a way to get their revenge on the caretaker and the school." he finished up scaring some of the first years.

"Which is why," Jack said having a good idea who these students were but keeping it to himself "I bid you all farewell. If I survive, I will let you all know in the morning."

With that he bowed and saluted the room, getting salutes from those who gasped, and a mournful tune being played on a kazoo operated someone in the back who Jack paid in sweets to do so as he walked out.

* * *

Down in the trophy room, Filch was already there and pulled out a key unlocking the cabinets, turning around when his cat Mrs Norris mewed towards the door.

"There you are boy!" Filch said as Jack came in.

"Nice to see you again too Mr Filch." Jack said smiling what he hopped was a kind, not mischievous, smile "And you Mrs Norris" he said to the cat who hissed a little and returned to her master.

"Don't you think on buttering up to me boy! This is your punishment." Filch said handing him a pot of polish and a rag. "Now you get busy with the shields and the cups and I'll do the medals and the plates."

After checking Jack was doing it right, the two of them didn't speak much, other than caretaker mumbling about how this wasn't an actual detention.

Jack muted the man's voice out of his head and was wondering if he could make a game out of this to make time go faster, but with a look at the bright red eyes coming from Mrs Norris, he decided against it.

After finishing the 7th big shield and putting it back into place, Jack looked around wondering what the time was.

That was when he heard it...

 _'_ _Come... Come to me... let me rip you... let me tear you... let me kill you...'_

"What?" Jack asked not sure he heard that right.

"I said boy! That that one doesn't go there!" Filch yelled into his ear, reminding Jack of where he was.

"Oh sorry," Jack said putting it in the right place "It's just I thought I heard voices. Voices that didn't belong to you."

"What are you talking about?" Filch said grumpily "It's just you, me, and Mrs Norris. Unless... PEEVES!" he screamed and started looking around the room, but no one, human, ghost, or Poltergeist answered.

Not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, Jack finished up the rest of the trophies he was tasked to do and after getting an approval from Filch, left.

o0o

As Jack made it into his dormitory he was welcomed back by a happy Baby Tooth and a still awake Harry and Ron.

"I see you survived 'Detention with Filch' then" Harry said quietly so not to wake up the others.

"Yeah he wasn't all that bad really, but that's not the strange part" Jack said telling them about the voice he heard.

"I heard something too," Harry said unsure about this "I was coming back from the baths when I heard it, but there wasn't anyone there."

"And you sure it wasn't Peeves?" Ron asked Jack.

"I'm sure." Jack said as he finished getting changed into his pajamas and got into bed.

"And Filch couldn't hear it?" Harry asked.

Jack shook his head.

"I don't get it." Ron concluded "Even if someone was invisible and if they were whispering, Filch and Mrs Norris would have heard something."

"I know," Jack said slightly uneasy at this "I don't get it either."

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it took a little longer to put up then I expect some of you readers would like**

 **If you couldn't work out who the students in the 6th year's story were... Read it again and use your Harry Potter Knowledge to work it out**

 **And... If you're wondering why Jack can hear the Basilisk, wait until the Dueling Club - That's where he will explain it himself.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Deathday Party (p1)

The next morning, Jack was up before the sun and setting up the common room to be an indoor ice ring with massive beanbags he got from the Room of Requirement placed in and there in case his fellow Gryffindor's fall over.

He was just finished and took the prime seat in front of the put out fire place which had a perfect view of both staircases.

It was Ron Weasley who came down first and because of his tired state he wasn't looking where he was going and didn't notice the ice until he was sliding over it, falling down and crashing into one of the beanbags.

"What the...?" he asked looking around and trying to get up "Jack." he said rather than asked as if he knew it had to be him who did this.

"Hey Ronny!" Jack said from his chair "Like what i did to the common room to let everyone know I'm still alive?"

"I would – woah – have liked it better *slide* if we were to be given some warning!" Ron said managing to get back up only to take one step and fall down again.

"Oh but where the fun of a surprise be if I told everyone what I was planning?" Jack said skating over to him and helping the red head up.

Soon more people came down and started sliding everywhere.

The girls, mostly, enjoyed it even if they did fall over every now and again.

The boys didn't really like and just tried to leave the tower as fast as they could.

After a couple of hours Percy made Jack stop and turn the common room back to normal with the threat of going to Professor McGonagall.

"Spoil-sport," Jack mumbled but did as he was told and went down to breakfast with everyone else.

Nodding Percy was about to leave too but found his feet frozen to the floor.

"JACK!" he called but Jack was already gone.

* * *

October arrived along with a damp chill, apparently, which invaded the grounds and school. Madam Pomfery, the matron, was kept very busy with a sudden outbreak of colds among the students and the teachers.

Her Pepperup Potion worked instantly, though it left the drinker smoking at the ears for a good few hours afterwards.

Jack had a hard time trying not to laugh at seeing this as it reminded him so much of Sandy when he was annoyed with the other Guardians.

"Next?" Madam Pomfery called as Dennis Goodman, a first year in Hufflepuff came out of the room where she had the potion.

"Do I have to Elisa?" Jack asked as the person in front of him went inside.

"Jack you might get sick otherwise." Elisa said her arms crossed, Baby Tooth sitting on her shoulder siding with her Annie behind her, giggling.

"But you know me, the cold doesn't bother me." Jack said letting off a little of his frost powers to express it.

" **The** cold might not, Jack Frost," Elisa said rolling her eyes "But **A** cold might. So when that guy who just went in there comes out I expect you to go in there and take some potion."

Baby Tooth nodded huffing a little in agreement.

"You're supposed to be on my side Toothy" Jack said glumly.

"Oh quit being a baby Jack" Annie said coming in between the two of them "Elisa and I will take it too if it will make it better. Right sis?"

"Um..." Elisa said obviously not planning on this.

Smirking Jack fired back her own words at her.

"Yeah Elisa, you might get sick otherwise."

Glaring a little at Annie, Elisa said she'll take it as well.

All three went in together to make sure they all took it.

When they came out thanks to the steam pouring out of her ears and her red hair Annie looked as if her whole head was on fire.

Elisa wasn't much better, she looked like a cloud of steam was on top of her head.

And Jack looked like a cup of hot chocolate.

o0o

Oliver Wood had been pushing the Gryffindor Quidditch team to make sure they were ready to beat the Slytherin's.

One way of him doing that was by making them practice in the worst of weathers meaning when it was time for them to head back inside, everyone was covered in mud and soaking wet.

Thinking it would be better to go to the Room of Requirement and ask for some clean clothes rather than tread mud though the castle and possibly get caught by Filch, that's where Jack went.

As he came out with is dirty gear in a bag over his shoulder he saw Peeves, the school Poltergeist.

"Hello Peeves," Jack said smiling kindly.

"Oh so you do remember I exist then Jackie?" Peeves said making Jack flinch a little at the words and the way he said it.

"Of course. How can I forget about you?" Jack asked as he stared heading up to the tower.

"I don't know, but you haven't come to see me yet this year."

"Well seeing as I don't technically know where you live in this place, you can't blame me for not visiting." Jack said smiling.

"Peeves!" someone called out making the two of them turn around to see Nearly-Headless-Nick the ghost of Gryffindor Tower some down the hall, a worried expression on his face.

"Before you say anything Nicky I haven't done anything today" Peeves said jumping to conclusions.

"No, no Peeves you're not in trouble, but I do need your help" Nick said after giving a light hello to Jack.

"Why?" Jack asked surprised. From what he knows of Peeves he's like Rumpelstiltskin – You only go to him to ask for help as a last resort.

"Young Harry Potter and I were having a conversation, and Filch came along and dragged him to his office." Nick said getting to the point.

"So?" Peeves asked "It will teach him not to be dumb enough to get caught."

"So..." Nick said ignoring how rude Peeves was being "I was hoping you would be kind enough and help get Harry out from there."

"What's in it for me?" Peeves asked "You can't get something for nothing you know Nicky."

"Peeves, for once can't you do something nice just for the sake of it?" Jack asked rolling his eyes.

"Nope." Peeves said proudly.

"If you help get Harry out of trouble I will let you be invited to by deathday party this year." Nick said after a moment of thinking.

"Alright then!" Peeves said after some thinking of his own and went off to look for something big to drop on top of where Filch had his office.

"You sure that was a good idea?" Jack asked Nick "I mean it's your 500th this year isn't it? Don't you want it not interrupted?"

"Not really Jack. But deathday's are becoming a bit dull. Perhaps having Peeves there would help sort that out." Nick said fixing his ruff which was a bit askew.

Suddenly there was a loud * ** _CRASH*_** and a louder cry of **_"PEEVES!"_**

Getting behind a door Jack and Nick watched as a sick Filch and a determined Mrs Norris came running down the corridor towards the scene.

After they passed Peeves returned to Nick and Jack.

"Done. So when shall I be there huh?" he asked beaming and hanging upside down.

"Just come when you can on Halloween night," Nick said having a feeling he might regret it.

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" Peeves said and flew off forgetting that before Nick came along he was having a conversation with Jack.

After a few minutes Filch and his cat went back the other way, the caretaker mumbling to the feline how Peeves was in big trouble this time.

Rolling his eyes Jack waited until they were gone before stepping out of the classroom he and Nick were hiding in.

Not long after that Harry, still in his muddy soaking wet Quidditch uniform came towards him.

"Harry, did it work?" Nick said coming out to see him too "I persuaded Peeves to crash it right over Filch's office. Thought it might distract him."

"Was that you?" Harry asked gratefully. "Yeah it worked, I didn't even get detention. Thanks Nick."

"Hey I was here too," Jack said making a mock of sounding hurt, making Harry and Nick roll their eyes.

They all set off down the corridor together.

"I wish there was something I could do for you about the Headless Hunt," Harry said to Nick, making Jack confused, but then he saw the letter in his hand.

He was about to comment on how they were a bunch of jerks who always make fun of the little guys, and say Nick was better without them, when the ghost stopped in his tracks and Harry accidentally walked right though him.

"But there is something you can do for me." Nick said excitedly "Harry – and you too of course Jack – would it be too much to ask... But no, you wouldn't want –"

"What is it?" Harry asked once he stopped shivering from the sudden cold attack walking though Nick caused him.

"Well, this Halloween will be my 500th deathday" Nearly Headless Nick said explaining it to Harry who wasn't sure if he should look happy or sad about this.

"I'm holding a party in one of the roomer dungeons. Friends will be coming from all over the country. It would be such an _honour_ if you would attend. Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, and of course both Miss Elisa and Annie would be welcome too, of course – but I dare say you'd all rather go to the feast?" Nick looked at both boys hope on his pale white ghostly face.

"No. I'll come," Harry said quickly.

"Um... I'll need to think about it but I'll see if I can come too." Jack answered trying not to upset Nick.

"My dear friends! Harry Potter, and Jack Frost at my Deathday Party! And," he hesitated but still looked excited "do you think you could _possibly_ mention to Sir Patrick how _very_ frightening and impressive you find me?"

"Nick," Jack said wagging a finger "You should know better than to make stuff up. But I suppose we could say how good a friend you are."

Nick beamed at them both.

* * *

"A Deathday Party?" Hermione asked once Jack and Harry had finished explaining what happened after Harry had gotten changed and joined her, Annie, and Ron in the common room.

"I bet there aren't many living people who can say they've been to one of those – It'll be fascinating!"

"Um that's why it's called a 'Deathday Party' Brownie Locks," Jack said next to Ron both doing their Potions homework.

Annie was doing her own homework for Charms.

"Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died?" Ron asked grumpily "Sounds dead depressing to me."

"Well if I were dead then I'd celebrate it." Jack said playing with them trying not to laugh at Ron's face.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because _if_ I died before it was my time, then it would have been because I was saving my little sister from the thin ice she was trapped on that winter morning we lost her. And I'd celebrate it because for every year I would dead, would be another she was still living." Jack said quietly making a little snowflake and nodding to Baby Tooth who was comforting him.

"Oh..." Ron asked quietly not sure how to fix the mess he had made.

Thankfully he didn't have to as due to Fred and George's experiment of 'What would happen if you fed a Filibuster Firework to a Salamander' the creature suddenly whizzed into the air, letting off loud sparks and bangs as if whirled around the room.


	12. Chapter 12 The Deathday Party (p2)

As Halloween got closer however, with Hagrid's Pumpkins looking like they might set a new record on how big they were, and rumors of a famous wizard pop-group coming along, Harry was starting to have seconds thoughts.

"A promise is a promise," Hermione said to him in her nagging reminder voice when he said this to the rest of them in the library one afternoon "You said you would go to the party."

"Technically from what I learnt from my friends back home," Jack said clearing his throat "' _A promise is only a promise if it is made in blood'._ Besides I didn't say I would go."

"That's not the point." Elisa said rolling her eyes shaking off what Jack said "You were invited. Plus this is a special Deathday for Nick isn't it?"

"Well yeah but..."

"No buts Jack!" Elisa said determined "We are going. We don't have to stay for long, but we will go."

"Yes ma'am" Jack said sighing looking as depressed as Ron and Harry did.

o0o

On the day of Halloween Jack went to see Fred and George to say that he wouldn't be able to be there to see Evie this year.

Once he had done that he found everyone and suggested they get something to eat before going down to the party.

"Why? We won't be there that long will we?" Ron asked.

"We will try not to be," Jack said looking to the girls who were watching him carefully "But we never know, right?"

So agreeing, they all left getting the food to Jack seeing as he seemed to be the only one to know where the kitchens were.

o0o

At seven o'clock Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jack, Baby Tooth, Elisa, and Annie all walked past the doorway to the Great Hall, which was decorated for the 'One-Day-Holiday' with candles, decorations, and the golden plates normally used for holiday feasts, and instead all headed down to the dungeons.

The corridor leading to Nick's party was lined with candles too, but these were much more grim and spooky.

They were the palest white they could be, and all were carved to look like skeletons each bearing a black flame as the wick burnt.

The temperature must be dropping with each step too, Jack worked out seeing everyone shivering a little the further they went.

They had just reached the bottom of the staircase and were one corner away from the party room when they could hear something that sounded like thousands of nails on blackboards.

"What is that?" Annie asked covering her ears not liking it one bit.

"That is what ghosts call 'Music'," Jack said explaining "Now once we go in, there will be quite a few ghosts, and of course Peeves, so try not to walk through anyone, it's considered rude in paranormal society if you do that. Oh and try not to be too scared or freaked out by how they look, and don't ask them how they died. Unless they're alone, that's considered rude too."

"And how exactly do you know all this Jack?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well would you want people walking through you and asking how you died when there was an audience?" Jack asked firing a look back.

"He has a point," Elisa said agreeing with Jack.

After getting nods of understanding from everyone, they turned the corner and saw Nearly Headless Nick floating by a doorway which was hung with black velvet drapes.

"My dear friends" he said mournfully "Welcome, welcome... so pleased you could come..."

He swept off his plumed hat and bowed them inside.

It was a surprising sight, seeing all the pearly-white, translucent people, mostly drifting around the crowded dance floor.

Minus Jack, everyone's breaths were visible as the cold air swirled around the room.

"Shall we look around?" Harry asked wanting to get a little warmer.

Slowly they edged around the dance floor passing by a couple of gloomy nuns, **a man in rags dragging chains and chests** , and the Fat Friar, the Hufflepuff ghost, who was talking to **a knight who had an arrow in his eye**.

 **(I changed the descriptions a little to hopefully make these ghost Jacob Marley from Christmas Carol and King Harold of England)**

Jack was looking around the room and smirked a little when he saw the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin ghost was being given way by the other ghosts.

"Oh no!" Hermione said stopping abruptly "Turn back, turn back, I don't want to talk to Moaning Myrtle –"

"Who?" the boys asked confused looking over their shoulders to see who it was that got Hermione so upset.

"She's haunts a bathroom on the second floor," Elisa explained rolling her eyes at how Hermione was reacting.

"She haunts a _bathroom_?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Annie said "I don't like being mean, but it can be very off-putting trying to go with her in the next cubical crying and wailing at you."

"Well maybe something terrible happened to her while she was alive" Jack suggested looking around as Baby Tooth tweeted and pointed to a table.

"Food!" Ron said beaming and went over but stopped short at the sight of how bad the food was.

The smell was quite disgusting.

Everything was either rotten, moldy, or gone off.

In the center there was a cake in the shape of a tombstone, with tar-like icing saying:

 ** _Sir Nicholas de Mimsy – Porpingtion_**

 ** _Died 31_** ** _st_** ** _October, 1492_**

They all watched as a portly ghost came over and with his mouth open glided through the food.

"Can you taste it if you walk though it?" Harry asked curious.

"Almost," the ghost said sadly before drifting away.

"I expect they let it rot for a stronger flavor," Hermione said holding her nose and leaning closer to look at the food.

"Can we move? I think I feel sick," Annie said holding her nose too.

Agreeing they turned around to carry on looking around the room.

They were about to set off, when out from under the table, came Peeves, wearing a bright orange party hat, and spinning bow-tie, looking like he was having the time of his life.

"Hello Peeves," Jack said not sure why he was so happy.

"Nibbles, Frostboy? Or maybe your pretty date wants some?" he asked holding out a small bowel of peanuts covered in fungus.

"No thanks," Jack said trying to be firm, letting Baby Tooth fly into his pocket (she didn't like Peeves very much).

"And I am not his date," Elisa said confirming that "My sister and I were invited just like the others."

Peeves ignored her and turned to Hermione.

"Heard you talking about poor Myrtle," said Peeves grinning a little more " _Rude_ you was to talk about poor Myrtle." He took a deep breath and called out "OI! MYRTLE!"

"Oh no Peeves please don't call her over here, she'll get really upset," Hermione said begging.

"Well then that's your fault for saying those things to upset her, then isn't it?" Jack said looking up when a sad looking 12 year old glasses wearing girl came over.

"What?" she asked sukily looking at everyone pausing at Jack but saying nothing.

"Um... Hello Myrtle," Hermione said nervously "It's nice to see you out of the bathroom."

Myrtle sniffed.

"Miss Granger, Miss Elisa and Miss Annie, were all just talking about you," Peeves said in a conversation like way.

"Yes, and they were just telling us how kind you are," Jack spoke up before anyone could ruin it.

"You came into my bathroom last year," Myrtle said focusing on Jack "Why haven't you visited me since then?"

Jack wasn't sure what Myrtle was talking about, yes he went into a girls bathroom last year but he thought it was Hermione he was talking to.

"I was caught coming to see you the next time I visited and told I would be in trouble if I tried again." Jack said surprising everyone at how great an actor he was.

"Oh, I get it..." Myrtle said sniffing "You just don't want to hang out with me..."

"No, that's not what I..." Jack began trying to find the right words, looking to the girls for help.

"Don't lie to me!" Myrtle sobbed, tears running down her face while Peeves silently laughed over her shoulder. "Do you think I don't know what people call me behind my back? 'Fat Myrtle!' 'Ugly Myrtle!' Miserable, moaning, moping, Myrtle!'"

"You missed out 'Spotty'," Peeves hissed in her ear.

"Peeves!" Jack said gritting his teeth.

"What, I'm just being helpful..." Peeves said shrugging before zooming off after a loud sobbing Myrtle who had turned and fled out of the dungeon.

"Oh dear," Elisa said wondering if someone other than Peeves should go after her.

Nearly Headless Nick floated over to them though the crowd.

"Having a good time?" he asked.

"Oh yes," they all lied.

"Not a bad turn out," Nick said looking around the room telling them where everyone came from. "It's nearly time for my speech; I better go warn the orchestra..."

As Nick started to leave however the orchestra stopped on their own.

The room fell silent, everyone looking around, and soon the sound of a hunting horn blew.

"Oh here we go..." Nick and Jack said together bitterly.

"What's wrong Jack?" Elisa asked unsure of what was going on.

Before Jack could explain about a dozen headless horsemen on ghost horses came bursting into the room.

Everyone there except Jack and Nick started to clap for them, but the students stopped themselves at the sight of Nick's face.

In the middle of the room, the horses came to a stop and the man in the lead, whose bearded head was under his arm blowing the horn, leapt down, lifted his head into the air to the laughter of the others present, and came over to Nearly Headless Nick squashing his head back onto his neck.

"Nick!" he roared "How are you? Neck still hanging in there?"

"Hello Patrick" Nick said stiffly.

"And where is you invitation Sir?" Jack asked importantly, pulling out a piece of blank parchment checking imaginary names "After all this is Sir Nicholas' 500th deathday and there for invitation only. Oh and I would need a name as well."

"Oh don't be silly boy, we don't need invitations," Patrick said clapping Nick on the shoulder "Nick and I are old friends."

"And I'm old friends with the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny, but that doesn't mean I got invited to all their parties," Jack said sarcastically, smirking a little "So please can you show me your invitation and state your name. Otherwise I am asking politely for you to leave on behalf of Nick. After all would you wand party-crashers at you 500th?"

There was some murmuring and nodding as this was said.

Patrick looked around unsure what to do, he was normally the one with the upper hand but here was a boy, a Live boy, getting the better of him.

Patrick started patting his shirt but said he couldn't find it.

"But I should be on the list you have there boy," he said giving his name "Sir Patrick Delany-Podmore."

"Hmm... Can you see that name here Elisa?" Jack asked turning to her.

"Let's see... Sir Oliver, Madame Opal, Sir Peter," Elisa said making up names "Nope no Sir Patrick."

"Sorry sir, if you don't have an invitation, or on the list, I'd have to ask you to leave." Jack said taking the parchment back

Huffing, Patrick turned around got back on his horse and they all left.

Soon the music started again and Nick turned to Jack.

"I must thank you Jack," he said smiling "I believe that's the first time he didn't ruin my deathday party with his stupid jokes."

"But didn't you want me to talk to him about how scary and frightening you are Nick?" Harry asked unsure.

"No, no, this trick Jack and Elisa played was much better." Nick said happily letting the song play out before going to the stage to give his speech.

"Can we go now then, seeing Nick is happy?" Ron asked shivering a little.

Everyone agreed and carefully left going back up to the castle.

"Pudding might not be finished yet," said Ron hopefully, leading the way to the entrance hall.

Then Jack heard it, and so did Harry, if his face meant anything.

 _'_ _... rip... tear... kill...'_

It was the same voice as before.

Harry stumbled to a halt and Jack looked around flexing his hands in case he needed to fight something, looking towards every dark shadowy place the corridor had to offer.

"You guys ok?" Annie asked nervous.

"It's that voice again," Harry said.

"Voice?" Elisa asked but shut up when Jack waved at her to be quiet.

 _'_ _...so hungry... for so long...'_

"It's moving," Jack said looking to Harry to see if he thought the same.

"Come on we need to find it!" and they took off, with the others running after them.


	13. Chapter 13: The Writing on the Wall

With Harry and Jack in the lead, they followed the voice up the stairs to the entrance hall and then up another few flights of stairs and down a corridor.

"Guys what the hell is going on?" Ron asked panting as they paused so Jack and Harry could get their bearings.

"I can't hear it anymore, do you?" Harry asked Jack who was looking around, ready to attack something.

"No, and that's either very good or very bad," Jack said in a hushed voice telling everyone to follow behind him down the corridor.

They got near the end when...

" _Look!"_ Hermione gasped, screaming and pointing to the wall at the end of the corridor.

Something was shining on the wall. As they approached, slowly, squinting though the darkness, foot-high words could be seen spelling out:

 **THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED,**

 **ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**

The message was written in between two windows, and was shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches, making it look really spooky, and not in the good fun Halloweeny kind of way.

"What's that thing – hanging underneath?" said Annie a little afraid.

As Jack went closer he heard crackling making him look down to see a large puddle of water was sitting there.

Putting that aside for now, he returned to the first question at hand.

"It's Mrs Norris," he said taking a step back, eyes wide.

It was indeed the caretakers cat, as stiff as a piece of cardboard, eyes wide, and in a form that looked like she was hunting, or about to attack, something.

"Let's get out of here," Ron said after a bit.

"Shouldn't we try to help, you know get a teacher or something?" Elisa asked reaching up to take the cat down, but Ron stopped her.

"Trust me, we do not want to be found here," Ron said.

Nodding in agreement, Jack looked around for a way out of here, there was some dark magic here that made him feel sick.

They were about to leave when a rumble sound like distant thunder told them the feast had ended and soon the corridor was swamped with students coming in from both ends.

The chatter died very quickly though as people started spotting the hanging cat and the message on the wall.

Along with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jack, Elisa, and Annie underneath.

Then someone called out:

" _'_ _Enemies of the heir beware'._ You'll be next Mudbloods!"

It was Malfoy, but as much as Jack wanted to beat him up for that comment, the boy was hidden among the crowd.

"What's going on here?" Filch's voice called out as he shoved to the front "Come on make way, make way!"

He made it to the front and was about to accuse someone of the mess before everyone when he saw Mrs Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs Norris?" he asked looking around for a culprit, and spotted Harry right below her.

" _You!"_ he screeched "You've murdered my cat! I'm gonna kill ya!"

 _"_ _Argus!"_

Dumbledore and the other Heads of Houses had arrived at the scene.

In a matter of seconds, Dumbledore stepped forward, took Mrs Norris down, and turned to everyone.

"Come with me Argus," he said calmly "You too, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Mr Frost, Miss Granger, Miss Dale and Miss Dale," then turning to everyone else said "Everyone else, please carry on to your dormitories."

As the students left, Lockhart stepped forward proudly.

"My office is nearest Headmaster – just upstairs – please feel free –"

"Thank you Gilderoy," said Dumbledore before leading everyone to the said room, followed by Professors Lockhart, McGonagall and Snape.

As soon as they entered Lockhart's office, there was a massive scurrying on the walls as, from what Jack could see, about 50 – 70 different portraits of the big-headed teacher ran around obviously not wanting to be seen in curlers and nighties.

The real Lockhart lit candles and cleared his desk.

Gently, Dumbledore placed Mrs Norris on the desk and began examining her, leaning in so close his nose was almost touching the cat's fur, while Filch and the students took seats and waited, exchanging tense looks.

Professor McGonagall was leaning in almost as close as Dumbledore was, and Snape was stood back half in shadow.

Lockhart on the other hand was hovering around everyone giving them useless and totally unrelated hints and suggestions.

"Well it was obviously a curse that killed her – probably the Transmogrifian Torture. So unlucky I wasn't there I know –"

He was cut off as thanks to Jack (although no one was complaining) his lips was frozen shut.

Annie was looking around nervously watching all the teachers and seeing that Filch looked really upset.

Dumbledore was now muttering in a strange language and tapping the cat with his wand, but nothing changed.

At last, Dumbledore stood up.

"She's not dead, Argus" he said softly.

"Not dead?" Filch asked confused "But then why is she all - all and frozen?"

"She has been Petrified," said Dumbledore "But how, I cannot say."

"Ask _them!_ " shrieked Filch pointing to Jack and Harry.

"No second-year could have done this," Dumbledore said calmly "And I'm sure Jack would not have been taught how to do it either. It would have to take Dark Magic of the most advanced –"

"They did it, they did it!" Filch spat, this child tantrum like face puffing up "You saw Frost freezing that water to claim that it was him, and what Potter wrote on the wall! He found – in my office – he know that I'm a –" Filch said sound like he didn't want to say it "He knows I'm a Squib!"

"We never touched Mrs Norris!" Jack said firmly, an angry look on his face, not caring that everyone, even all the Lockhart's on the walls were staring at him "I can't help it what I freeze, that power is connected to my emotions!"

"And I don't even know what a Squib is," Harry said following up.

"Rubbish!" snarled Filch "He saw my Kwickspell letter!"

"If I might speak, Headmaster," Snape said from his spot among the shadows "Potter, Frost and their friends might just have been in the wrong place at the wrong time. It does seem to be an unfortunate habit of theirs."

"For your information Sir, I am always in the right place at the right time, it comes with me being who I am," Jack said glaring a little, grinding his teeth, to which he knew Tooth wouldn't be happy about later.

"Jack what are you doing?" Elisa asked in a scared whisper, but Jack ignored her.

"Oh," Snape asked focusing on Jack "Then why where you up in that specific corridor and not at the Halloween feast?"

At this Harry, Ron, and Hermione went on about the Deathday Party.

"There were loads of ghosts, they'll tell you we were there," Hermione said.

"But why not go to the feast afterwards?" Snape asked loving this a little too much "Why go to that corridor?"

"Because..." Harry began as the others looked at him and Jack not sure what to say. "Because we were tired and wanted to go to bed."

"Without any supper?" Snape asked grinning "I didn't think ghosts had food for living guests at their parties."

"You expect, a boy who just spent the last hour among ghosts, to come and celebrate and have fun on the day his parents were murdered by a mad serial killer?" Jack asked, speaking of Harry, glaring at the teacher who at last backed off.

"I have a feeling Headmaster, that these boys are not being completely honest here," McGonagall calmly looking at the students before her "However there is no evidence against Frost and Potter so no punishments should be handed out."

Snape looked furious. And so did Filch.

"My cat has been Petrified!" he shrieked "I want to see some _punishment!_ "

"We will be able to cure her Argus," Dumbledore said calmly "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they are ready, we will have a potion made to cure her."

"Sir, my brother has a heated greenhouse in his backyard meaning he has magic plants growing all year," Jack said speaking up "I'm sure he has some Mandrakes, we can ask him to send us some meaning Mrs Norris wouldn't have to wait as long."

"I think that is a very good idea Jack," he said nodding "I shall write to him and we shall see what the answer is. You all may go."

They went, as quickly as they could without actually running.

When they were a few floors up they ducked into a spare class room and questions were asked.

"Ok you guys what just happened?" Elisa asked looking at Jack and Harry.

"We heard a voice, we followed it, and then Filch's cat is attacked." Jack said shrugging.

"What voice?" Annie asked nervously.

"Didn't you guys hear anything?" Harry asked confused, especially when everyone other than Jack shook their heads. "You think we should have said something?"

"No," said Jack right away, who was petting Baby Tooth gently to calm her down.

"I might not be from around here, but I know from experience that hearing voices, and following them to unsafe places, is never a good sign." he finished sighing.

Baby twittered a little and gave Jack's cheek the biggest hug she could make.

"What did that message mean by _'The Chamber has been opened'_ anyway _?_ " Annie asked unsure she wanted an answer.

"I don't know, but it sounds familiar," Elisa said trying to remember "I think a Ravenclaw friend of mine told me a story about it once. But I can't remember it."

"And what on earth's a Squib?" Harry asked.

To everyone's surprise Ron stifled a snigger.

"Well – It's not funny really, but seeing its Filch," he said "A 'Squib' is a witch or wizard born into a magic family, but with no powers what-so-ever, sort of the opposite to Muggle-borns, but their normally quite unusual. Although if he's learning from a Kwickspell course then I recon he must be a Squib. It would explain why he hates students so much. He's bitter."

"Well it doesn't help when the students are always causing messes and problems that he has to clean up," Elisa said crossing her arms, thinking of every trouble maker the school had.

Soon a clock chimed somewhere.

"Midnight," said Harry "We should all get back to our dormitories before we get caught and accused for something else."

Agreeing they all left the classroom and headed to the 7th floor where at the top of the stairs, Elisa said goodbye to head towards the Ravenclaw tower.

"Thanks for the um... party, Jack" she said smiling "But to be honest next year, I think I would like to go to the feast."

"It was you and Hermione who wanted us to go Snowflake," Jack said smirking loving being right.

Rolling her eyes Elisa left and the Gryffindors and Baby Tooth headed for their own tower to get as much sleep as the rest of the night would allow them to have.


	14. Chapter 14: The Story About The Chamber

For the next few days, all anyone could talk about was what happened on Halloween night.

Filch kept it in everyone's minds by setting up camp where Mrs Norris was attacked while they waited for the Mandrakes from Bunny's Warren.

Once Jack and Harry saw him scrubbing at the message on the wall with 'Mrs Skower's All Purpose Magical Mess Remover' but to no effect.

When Filch wasn't at the scene of the crime he was sulking around the school trying to catch anyone to make them as miserable as he was.

Ginny Weasley seemed very disturbed too. According to Ron she was a great cat-lover.

"But you hadn't gotten to really know Mrs Norris," Ron said trying to cheer her up.

"Stuff like this doesn't normally here," Jack said trying to make her feel better "They'll catch the person who did it and everything will be all well and good again. Trust me."

"You promise?" Ginny asked hugging her books tightly to her.

"Would I trick you?" Jack asked smiling.

"Well..." she said unsure.

"Ok bad question. But this time I promise I'm not tricking you ok?" Jack said coming down to her height "You have to believe in me. And know that, even though I'm not one of your brothers, if there is anything you want to talk about I'll be there to listen ok?"

Smiling Ginny nodded and hugged Jack.

o0o

The attack also seemed to have an effect on Hermione too.

It wasn't unusual to find her in the library morning noon and just before curfew, but she normally wasn't in there every free minute of every day. And every time Jack, Ron or Harry tried to ask her why, she didn't really give that much of an answer.

o0o

On Wednesday the Mandrakes from Bunny finally arrived.

Snape made Jack stay behind after Potions so they could get started on the potion that should get Mrs Norris back to normal.

Once it was made Snape said, because they weren't fresh mandrakes, it needed to stew for about a week and let Jack leave.

Glad to be out of there, Jack made it up to the library where he saw Harry talking to Ron, about the odd behavior of Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"All I did was say 'Hello' and he looked scared and ran away." he said measuring his homework.

"I don't know why you're so bothered," Ron said trying it seemed to make his writing as big as possible to reach the amount their History of Magic teacher Professor Binns asked for. "I thought he was a bit of an idiot. All that rubbish about Lockhart being so great."

"Oh but he is great Ron," Jack said smiling when the red head looked up in surprise "He's a great-load-of-smelly-old-yak-dung. I don't know what it is, but there's something not right about him. Not the same way as with Quirrell last year, but his stories don't fit together, and the way he acts so smart and yet he can't so the simplest things. Honestly!"

"Now Jack, no need to say such hurtful words about someone, even if they are true," Elisa's voice said as she and Hermione came up behind them and joined them at the table.

"All the copies of _Hogwarts: A History_ have been checked out. And there's a two-week waiting list." Hermione said "I wish I hadn't left mine at home, but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all the Lockhart books."

"Hermione, have you ever thought about asking your friends for help, before going on a rampage among the books in the Library?" Jack asked in a dry bored like voice mixed with a 'I don't believe this' tone.

"Of course," Hermione said sounding confused "Why?"

"Because I have my copy of that book in my own trunk upstairs." Jack said slowly so the message would get past the amount of Pride that was blocking the obvious solution section in her brain.

This answer made Elisa giggle as she remembered what happened last year when this sort of situation happened before.

Turning red Hermione was about to ask Jack if she could borrow the book, when Harry asked her: "Why do you want it?"

"The same reason everyone-else wants it," Hermione said "To read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets."

"What's that?" Jack and Harry asked together – Ron too busy with his homework and Elisa not really caring.

"That's just it, I can't remember," said Hermione.

At the sound of the word 'Remember' Baby Tooth popped her head out from Jack's pocket and over to Hermione placing a tiny hand on the girls forehead.

"Uh..." She said not sure what to do.

"Shh..." Jack said telling Hermione not to move "She's trying to help you remember."

After a bit Baby backed away rubbing her head and looking a little dizzy.

"Oh dear is she ok?" Elisa asked catching Baby as she started falling to the table.

"Probably just needs some rest," Jack said looking the fairy over "Did it help?" he asked Hermione.

"No." she said.

"Probably has something to do with everything else you have in there," Elisa said placing a now sleeping Baby Tooth in her own pocket "It was too much for her."

"Why don't we just ask one of the teachers?" Jack asked before a fight could break out. "We are due to class in a few minutes anyway."

Agreeing on that they all went their separate ways, Elisa saying she'll look after Baby until she woke up and going to Care of Magical Creatures, while the others went off to History of Magic, all the way Ron asking Hermione to help his with his homework.

o0o

History of Magic was the dullest subject on their timetable, and the only subject taught by a ghost.

The most exciting thing that happened in his classes – when Jack wasn't messing around to try and cheer everyone up, was the teacher coming into the room through the blackboard.

Professor Binns had a slow dull voice which most of the time sent everyone to sleep, only to wake up every now and again to note down something and got names and places mixed up, before going to sleep again.

It was halfway through the class when something happened in this class that never happened before. Hermione put up her hand.

Professor Binns looked up amazed.

"Miss – er –?"

"Granger Sir. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets." she said in a clear voice so Professor Binns could understand.

At this a few of the other students looked up or turned their heads from looking out the window to focus on the new and more exciting events.

Neville even accidentally slipped his elbow off his desk.

"My subject is History of Magic," he said in his dry wheezy voice "I deal with _facts_ Miss Granger not myths and legends." he cleared his voice to start again when Jack said:

"But Sir, there are no such things as Facts." he said sticking up his hand to be seen "We may know something now and think it a fact, but then however many years later it could be proves it was wrong."

This made everyone think about this some nodding in agreement.

"Also, myths legends have to have some scene of truth to them otherwise they wouldn't have gotten started and the stories passed on in the first place," Jack continued, sounding like he was speaking from experience.

"Well," Professor Binns said slowly, thinking about this "I suppose, one could argue with that. "But the legend Miss Grant is speaking off is very _sensational,_ even _ludicrous_ ..."

But now the whole class was hanging on Professor Binns's every word.

He looked at all of them and sighed.

"Oh very well," he said slowly "Let's see the Chamber of Secrets...

"As you all know, of course, Hogwarts was founded over 1000 years ago by four of the greatest witches and wizards of that time. The four houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far away from the prying eyes of Muggles as this was a time when they believed Magic was feared."

He paused, looked around the room, saw everyone was still awake and listening, and continued.

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together selecting those who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between Slytherin and the other founders, for he believed that all magical learning should be taught and kept within all-magic families. He disliked the idea of taking in students from Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while there was a serious disagreement among Gryffindor and Slytherin on the subject and Slytherin left."

Again Professor Binns paused to catch his breath.

"But not before, it is said, that he built a secret chamber within the walls of the school of which the other founders knew nothing about.

Slytherin, according to legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none but his own true heir would be able to open it and unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

There was a silence in the class room, but it wasn't the usual dull boring silence. It was the _'I cannot believe this, I have nothing to say'_ silence.

"The whole thing is nonsense, of course." he said "Naturally the school has been searched countless times, and no such chamber exists."

Hermione's hand was in the air again.

"Sir, what did you mean by the 'horror within' the Chamber?" she asked.

"There is to be believed a creature of some sorts that none but the heir of Slytherin could control." Professor Binns said.

The whole class looked rather worried now.

"I tell you it does not exist. There is no Chamber, and there is no monster." Professor Binns said going though his notes wanting to get back to his lesson.

"But Sir," Seamus called out "If the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?"

"Nonsense, O'Flahtery" Professor Binns said in an aggravated tone.

"But what if you have to use Dark Magic to find the Chamber?" Pavati asked.

"Just because one doesn't use Dark Magic doesn't mean they can't," Binns answered firmly. "I repeat in the sake of Dumbledore - "

"But Sir, maybe you gotta be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't –" Dean Thomas began but Professor Binns had had enough.

"That will do!" Professor Binns said firmly making all questions halt. "It is a myth! It does not exist! There is no evidence whatsoever that Slytherin ever built more than a secret broom-cupboard."

Smirking Jack was about to say something to this but Hermione elbowed him to make him shut up.

"I regret telling you such a foolish story!" Binns said "We will return to _history_ , to solid, believable, truthful _fact_!"

And within five minutes nearly the whole glass was asleep again.


	15. Chapter 15: Polly What?

"I always knew Salazar Slytherin was a twisted loony," Ron said as he, Harry, Jack and Hermione fought their way to through the corridors to drop off their things before dinner "But I never knew he started all this Pure-Blood stuff. I wouldn't be in his house if you paid me. Honestly if the Shorting Hat tried to place me in Slytherin, I'd've got on the train straight back home."

"Oh come on Ronny," Jack said rolling his eyes "You think that just because Moldy-Wart was in that house and went bad all of the kids in there are?"

"Yes!" Ron said and went into a list of all the other families who came from Slytherin that went bad."

"One bad apple doesn't spoil the whole crop Ron," Jack said rolling his eyes, not listening. "I'm sure there have been people from these other Hogwarts houses that were just as bad as any of those people you just named. You alright Harry?" he asked as he saw the black haired boy had a far-off look as if remembering something.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine just... Wondering what to have for dinner. That's all." he said.

Not believing him, Jack was about to say this, but was cut off when Colin Creevey turned up and said in his usual excited way:

"Hiya Harry!"

"Hello Colin," Harry said automatically.

"Harry – a boy in my class has been saying you're –"

But Colin, being the small first-year that he was, was washed away by the tide of people going in the opposite direction heading for the Great Hall.

"See you Harry!" they heard him squeak, and then he was gone.

"What's a boy in his class saying about you?" Hermione wondered.

"That he's Slytherin's heir, I expect," came Elisa's voice as she came over to see them and give Baby Tooth back to Jack. "Almost the whole school has been going on about it. That it's either him or Jack."

"But you don't believe them do you?" Jack asked giving her an innocent look.

"Well I doubt Harry is," Elisa said, shoving Jack's face away "But you have the right amount of cunning and skills to be in the suspects list."

"I thank you," Jack said bowing, making everyone roll their eyes "It's a life's work, I must admit. You know - I should really write a book on the subject. What should it be called? _'How To Be Sneaky, by Jack Frost'. _Or _'101 Tricks and Pranks To Pull On Your Friends, by Jack Frost'_?"

"Call it what you want," Elisa said not really caring "Just don't get as big a head as Lockhart if it's a big hit, ok?"

"Do you really believe there's a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked Hermione, getting back to the previous conversation as the crowd thinned.

"I don't know," she said in her 'thinking voice' "Professor Dumbledore couldn't cure Mrs Norris right away, and that makes me think that whatever attacked her might not be – well - human."

As she said this they turned a corner and were back at the end of the corridor where the 'crime' had been committed, the large bright red words still spelling out the message on the wall at the end of it.

"That's where Filch has been standing guard," Ron said pointing to an empty chair that was against the wall.

"It can't hurt to poke around," Harry said setting his bag down and got on his hands and knees to look for clues.

Saying they'll keep watch, Jack and Elisa let the others deal with that.

"So, How well behaved was Baby Tooth?" Jack asked giving the fairy a mini cookie.

"Reasonable," Elisa said "She got a little upset when she woke up and you weren't around. And then she got jealous that I was paying the Bowtruckles more attention than her, even though they were what the lesson was on." she said this directing it to Baby Tooth who gave an innocent look and shrugged.

"Hey guys!" Harry called out to them, making Jack and Elisa look over to them and saw them going into a girls bathroom and waving at them to follow.

"Is it alright for us guys to go in there?" Jack asked unsure.

"Yep, no one will be in there. That's Moaning Myrtle's place." Elisa said and went in.

As they went in, Jack was sure, that this was the bathroom he went in last year when he went looking for Hermione.

And it was just as gloomy and dull as it was back then.

Putting her finger to her mouth, Hermione led the group towards the end cubicle. When she reached it she knocked lightly, pushed it open and said "Hello, Myrtle, how are you?"

Myrtle was floating on the cistern of the toilet, picking at a spot on her chin.

"This is a _girl's_ bathroom" she said spotting Ron, Harry and Jack " _They're_ not girls."

"No," Elisa said agreeing "But Hermione and I just wanted to show them how nice it was in here. And to ask you something."

"Oh?" Myrtle said curious.

"Yes," Elisa said calmly "We wanted to ask if you've seen anything strange lately, because a cat was attacked outside your door on Halloween."

"Did you see anyone near here that night?" Harry asked.

"I wasn't paying attention," Myrtle said sniffing a little "Peeves upset me so much I came in here to try and _kill_ myself. But then I remembered that I'm - I'm -"

"Already dead?" Ron asked trying to be helpful and getting a punch and a glare from Jack.

Giving a tragic sob, Myrtle rose up, turned over and dived into the toilet, splashing water everywhere, coming to stop – by the sound of it – somewhere in the u-bend.

"Well done Ron" Jack said "We could have gotten a bit more info out of her, and then you went and ruined it."

"Actually she lasted longer than I thought she would," Elisa said shrugging "Let's go."

Jack thought it would be best to let the girls leave first, just in case there were any teachers or prefects about.

And judging by how long it took for them to receive an all-clear there must have been at least one.

Soon though it was alright to leave, and they all went to dinner.

o0o

That night in the common room Harry, Ron, Jack and Hermione were all working together on their Charms homework - Annie was with Ginny in their dormitory.

Mad that he couldn't understand the task given to them by Professor Flitwick, Ron slammed his book shut.

To Jack and Harry's surprise so did Hermione, only less violently.

"Who could it be though?" she asked in a thinking voice as though they had just been having a conversation. "Who would want all the Muggle-borns and Squibs out of Hogwarts?"

"Let's think," Ron said sarcastically "Who do we know who thinks all Muggle-borns are scum?"

"Well according to you, everyone who's a Pure-Blood that's not a Weasley" Jack spoke up from his spot.

"I think he was actually talking about Malfoy, Jack" Harry said quietly.

"Malfoy, the heir of Slytherin?" Hermione asked not believing it.

"Why not?" Harry asked closing his book now too "You've heard how proud he is that his whole family has been in Slytherin. They could easily be Slytherin's descendants, and passed the key down, father to son."

"I doubt it," Jack said now closing his book too "Malfoy might be a brat, but he doesn't seem the type to wanting to attack his fellow students. Plus I doubt he has the skills to do it and not gloat about it."

"How do we prove it?" Harry asked darkly.

"There might be a way," Hermione said slowly dropping her voice so no one could hear her. "Of course, it would be difficult, not to mention dangerous, and we'll be breaking about 50 school rules..."

"If you ever feel like telling us your big idea you would tell us wont you?" Jack and Ron said together.

"Alright," Hermione said coldly "What we need, is to get inside the Slytherin common room and ask Malfoy a few questions without him realizing it's us."

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Jack asked.

"We'll just need some Polyjuice Potion" Hermione said.

"No." Jack said firmly his normally carefree spirit gone. "No. No. No. We are not doing that. That's way too dangerous for you lot of this age, especially if you get it wrong."

"Well then how else are we meant to get in there?" Hermione asked.

"We could ask Peeves," Jack said giving his suggestion "At least with him all you need is a good enough bribe to make him want to help you."

"When you say 'Dangerous' Jack..." Harry was about to ask but Ron cut him off.

"What exactly is this 'Polly' stuff." he asked.

"It transforms you into someone else." Hermione said "Think about it! We could change into Slytherins. No one would know it's us. Malfoy would probably tell us anything."

"I agree with Jack, this stuff sounds doggy to me," Ron said "What if we get stuck looking like Slytherins forever?"

"Oh Ronny, Ronny, Ronny," Jack said a little teasing in his voice "That's not even the worst thing that could happen with this potion."

"It wears off after a while" Hermione cut Jack off to try and calm Ron down. "But getting the recipe will be very hard. I remember Snape saying it was in a book called _Moste Potente Potions_ and that's bound to be in the restricted section of the library."

"Which is why we should try my way instead," Jack said raising his "All in favor?"

No one else lifted their hand.

"Fine," he said "We'll make a bet on it. See who can get the information sooner. Looser gives to the winner... 10 Sickles."

Rolling their eyes the others agreed.

"Hard to see why anyone would want that book if you weren't trying out one of the potions in it," Ron said turning to Hermione for an explanation.

"I think," she said "That if we just made it sound like we were interested in the theory, we might stand a chance..."

"Oh come on," Ron said not believing this "No teacher will fall for that. They'd have to be really thick..."

* * *

 **AU: Here you go for all of those who have been wanting more of this story.**

 **Just so you know the reason why It took so long is because I've been busy and been sick in bed with a cold.**

 **I have no _'Update Plan'_ to speak of but I will try and not make the gaps between the new chapters more than 2 - 3 weeks.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Bet Begins

Since the mistake of the Pixies, Lockhart hadn't brought living creatures into the classroom, and instead read passages of his books to the class.

Jack asked after the third time this happened how exactly was this teaching them anything.

"It's just, my friend's uncle always believed in _'Learning on the job'_ ," he said when he was given a confused look by everyone "How can we do that if all he does is read stories that don't even make sense?"

"Of course they make sense!" Lavender Brown said defending Lockhart.

"No they don't!" Jack said flicking though the book about when Lockhart 'Got rid of a werewolf' "It says that the night he got rid of the werewolf was the 25th of May 1987. There was no Full Moon that night!"

Then Jack flicked to the book about Vampires.

"Besides, on that night it says he was fighting off the Vampires in Rome around the same time. Meaning he couldn't have done either of them!"

There was a few minutes of silence before everyone looked to the teacher for an answer.

"I'm sure the date on the Werewolf is just a typo Frost," he said chuckling nervously. "Besides, you need to learn what to do so you know how to do it, before you go out and start fighting monsters."

And with that, unfortunately, the lesson began with Harry being picked to play the werewolf, Lockhart 'rescued'.

At the end not wanting to hang about, Jack grabbed his things was about to go looking for Peeves when Lockhart's voice caught his attention.

"So Harry, tomorrow's the first Quidditch match of the season, I believe. Gryffindor verses Slytherin is it not? I hear you're a useful player –"

"Of course he is!" Jack said rolling his eyes "He's the Seeker. He's the one who determines whether or not our side wins because only the Seekers can catch the Snitch. Besides everyone on a Quidditch team is useful. The Keeper stops the opposite team from scoring. The Chasers – me being one of them by the way Sir – score points for their side. And the Beaters attack the opposite team and defend their own with the Bludgers."

"Yes well, if either of you want some private teachings don't hesitate to ask." Lockhart said

"We'll keep that in mind Sir..." the boys said together sarcastically.

o0o

While Harry, Ron and Hermione went to get the book Jack went to find Peeves, locating him in an unused classroom writing rude words on the blackboard.

But it looked like he was out of ideas.

"Something wrong Peeves?" Jack asked making the Poltergeist look around.

"I can't think of anything to write!" he said dramatically. "The teacher who works in the classroom was so mean to me yesterday I thought I should do something about it, but I can't think of a good enough message to say to them."

"If I help you, can you help me with something?" Jack asked coming closer to look at the words.

"Depends what it is you want Jackie..." Peeves said slyly.

"I want you to do some spying in the Slytherin common-room and spy on Malfoy to see if he's the Heir of Slytherin."

"Why?" Peeves asked liking the idea, but wanting a reason first.

"My friends and I have a bet on who can get the info on if he is or isn't faster." Jack said grinning. He knew Peeves liked bets.

"Ok then!" Peeves said doing some flips in glee (he loved spying on people) "But you have to pay up first. Come on give me some really great swears."

Ten minutes later after going through all the languages Jack knew and all the swears he could think of, Peeves was happy with what they came up with.

 **'** **Spitvarg'**

Meaning a very, very rude word in Pixieish.

"Need more or will that be enough of a payment to get you started?" Jack asked placing his back on his shoulder.

"It will do for now," Peeves said throwing the chalk into the bin "How often you want me to report back?"

"Once every few days. But only come out and tell me what you found if I'm on my own or with my friends. _'On my own'_ does NOT include bathrooms or dormitory's and ' _Friends'_ does not include Elisa or Annie."

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" Peeve cheered and shot out the door.

Baby Tooth, who had been in Jack's pocket all morning came out and looked up at him with a _'You sure this is a good idea?'_ look on her face.

"Peeves is good in his own way Baby," Jack said sounding like he was talking to himself. "I trust him."

Soon Jack was out the room too and went to his next class.

* * *

The next morning Jack woke up early and looked out the window to check what the weather would be like.

It seemed like a dryish day with not too much sun and a firm but gentle breeze going by the trees.

Quickly he got changed and about to head down for an early breakfast when Harry woke up but stayed in his bed thinking.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked quietly so not to wake the other up.

"We're going to be playing a team who each have the fastest racing brooms gold can buy," Harry said slowly trying to get the right words.

"Harry I'm not sure if you've heard this saying but here goes..." Jack said clearing his throat "'It's not the broom that counts, it's the skills of the person riding it that does'."

"No. I haven't heard it before," Harry said but felt a little better remembering what Hermione said to the Slytherin's at the first practice. "But I think I understand."

"Good. Now come on I'm starving." Jack said and left for the great hall, Baby Tooth following him.

o0o

When they got there, they found the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team – including back up Chaser: Alicia Spinet although she didn't need to be there, at the end of the table huddles together all looking uptight and not speaking much.

"You all wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?" Jack asked coming to join them helping himself to some cornflakes.

Nobody answered.

Rolling his eyes, Jack finished up then went to meet with the Guardians who were coming to watch the match.

"Hi Jack!" Tooth said excited, hugging him.

"Hi Tooth, now if I could just breath..." Jack said making her let go.

"Why's everyone so down in the dumps?" Bunny asked looking towards the team as they made their way down to the pitch.

Jack told them about the Slytherin's as they made it to the pitch as well.

"Bah... You and Harry can outfly them easy," North said waving it off.

"I know, but it seems that the others have forgotten that." Jack said shrugging waving goodbye as he went to the pitch to get changed.

o0o

Everyone pulled on their scarlet Gryffindor Quidditch uniforms then sat down for Oliver Wood's pre-match pep-talk.

"Slytherin have better brooms than us," he began "No point denying it. But _we_ have better people on our brooms!"

The team cheered at this.

"We've trained harder than they have. We've been flying in all weathers. And we're going to let them rue the day they let that slime-ball Malfoy _buy_ his way onto the team."

Everyone cheered at this.

Once they calmed down Wood turned to Harry.

"It will be down to you, Harry, to show them that a Seeker needs to have more than a rich father."

"Um you do know his father is James Potter right?" Jack spoke up smirking a little "And the Potters are one of Brittan's most wealthyist wizarding families, right?"

"They are?" Harry asked surprised not knowing about his father's side of the family.

"What I mean is," Wood said in a surprisingly calm voice "A Seeker needs skills. Not just a rich father. Get to that snitch before Malfoy or die trying Harry. Because we've got to win today. We got to!"

"So no pressure then Harry." said Fred and Jack together.

As they walked out a roar of noise greeted them.

Looking around, Jack spotted the Guardians with Hagrid and the other Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch told Flint and Wood to shake hands, which they did gripping harder than necessary glaring at each other.

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch looking at everyone "Three... Two... One!"


	17. Chapter 17: The Rouge Bludger

**AN: Just a reminder 'Aster' is the name of Bunny's human disguise - so is you see this name that's who I'm talking about.**

* * *

 _"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch looking at everyone "Three... Two... One!"_

With a roar from the crowd to send the up, all 14 players and Madam Hooch took to the sky.

Jack was first to get the Quaffle and was heading for the Slytherin's goal posts.

He was almost there when he saw one of the Bludgers heading straight for Harry.

"KATIE!" he called throwing her the red ball and then shot for Harry reaching him just in time to push both of them out of the way.

"Whoa..." Harry said staring at it "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Jack said smiling, but it soon ended as the Bludger paused, then started flying back towards them, mainly Harry.

It almost got to them when George came by and whacked it with his bat hitting it towards one of the Slytherin players.

"Close one you two," he said aiming it towards Adrian Pucey.

But again after a few feet, the ball paused and started going back towards Harry.

Harry dropped quickly to avoid it, Jack and George trying to keep it busy as Harry tried to get away.

"What's going on?" Jack asked as he and George raced after him, as for a third time, the Bludger started to go after Harry.

"Heck should I know," George said as they met up with Fred and Harry on the other side of the pitch the twin whacking the ball with all his might hitting it off course.

"That's done it!" Fred cheered, but he was wrong.

As soon as it sorted itself out the Bludger, as if magnetized to Harry again started to come back.

Scared Harry sped off.

Fred and George were about to chase after him when Jack stopped them.

"No. George you back off and concentrate on the other Bludger," he said looking around to see where it was "Fred and I will keep Harry safe from this one."

Nodding they split up and Jack and Fred went after Harry, Fred using his bat, Jack using the bristles of his broom to keep the ball away from him.

It started to rain, Jack felt the rain on his face and broomstick as he tried to work out what was going on.

Because of all this chaos he didn't know what was going on in the game until he heard Lee Jordon who was commentating say "Slytherin lead 60 points – 20."

"Sounds like them brooms are doing their job," Jack said trying to bring some joy into this.

"We need time out," Fred said trying to signal Wood while trying to keep the Bludger from hitting Harry in the back of his head.

Thankfully though Jack could see George talking to their captain and soon a whistle was blown to signal time out, letting Jack, Harry and Fred dive down to the ground to meet the others while still trying to avoid the mad Bludger.

"What's going on?" Wood asked as the Gryffindor team huddled together while the Slytherin's were still in the air. "We're being flattened. Jack why aren't you helping Katie and Angelina with scoring?"

"I'm helping Fred try and keep Harry alive Oliver," Jack said calmly "Someone's fixed one of the Bludgers it won't leave him alone. It hasn't gone after anyone else all game."

"The Slytherin's must have done something to it." George said nodding in agreement have seen it with his own eyes.

"But all the balls have been in Madam Hooch's office since our last practice, and there wasn't anything wrong with them then..." Wood said.

Madam Hooch was walking over to them.

"I have an idea," Jack said thinking and turning to Harry "You drop out and let me be Seeker instead, I'm faster and if it is focused on you it hopefully will go back to being normal and we might have a chance of winning then."

"We can't do that," Harry said surprised "Not in the middle of a game. Besides who will replace you as third Chaser."

"The person who took it last year when you were in the hospital wing," Jack said smiling "Alicia Spinet."

"And what if it's not fixed to Harry but the Seeker?" Katie asked spinning Jack to face her before looking up at Oliver. "You can't possible think of letting Jack deal with it on his own, let's ask for an inquiry –"

"I'm a way better flyer then all of you put together," Jack said backing off a little "Almost my whole life has been me up in the air. I can deal with it. Come on Oliver lets this happen."

"This all your fault," George said to Wood " _'Get the Snitch or die trying.'_ What a stupid thing to tell Harry."

Just then Madam Hooch arrived.

"Ready to resume play?" she asked Wood.

Oliver looked at his team and the looks Harry and Jack were giving him.

Taking a deep breath he said.

"We would like to substitute Harry Potter with Jack Frost and him with Alicia Spinet."

Nodding Madam Hooch told this to the crowd and soon Jack and Alicia were in the changing into the right positions uniforms.

Harry was in there too changing out of his uniform to go join everyone else in the stand.

o0o

As he got there the game started again, but everyone around him were more curious as to what was going on for this to happen.

"One of the Bludgers has been tampered with," he said explaining "It wouldn't leave me alone so Jack suggested we do this."

"What you mean it's been tampered with?" Aster asked looking for it seeing it go after Jack but proud to see it wasn't as close as it was when it was after Harry.

"Well that's just it, we don't know," Harry said shrugging "It just wouldn't leave me alone, or go after anyone else all game."

At this, with worried looks everyone turned back to the pitch where they could see Jack doing all he could to avoid the Bludger.

o0o

"Training for the ballet Frost?" Malfoy called from his broom as Jack did a sort of twirl in the air.

"Oh no Malfoy," Jack said grinning and slowly getting up into a standing position on his broom having perfect balance "I'm just keeping the crowd entertained while looking for the Snitch." he said looking around seeing it hovering over the dweeb's head "After all they must be rather bored waiting in the cold rain for one of us to catch it. What's taking you so long?" with that the Bludger came back and Jack quickly jumped making the ball go towards Malfoy but just as it was about to hit him, the Bludger stopped and then sped off in a different direction.

Confused but thinking he'll worry about it later, Jack sat back down and sped at Malfoy himself to go after the Snitch that was now flying towards the ground.

 _'_ _Nearly there...'_ Jack told himself, teeth grinding only focused on the little ball of gold and how close the ground was.

So focused he didn't hear the whistling of the Bludger or the warning cries of his team or the crowd until...

WHAM!

The Bludger had hit Jack in the side causing a few ribs to break, and he should know what that feels like because he had had broken ribs before.

Leaning forwards in pain Jack lost his focus, arm still held out as he felt something hit the palm of it.

Quickly he wrapped his fingers around it and held on tightly as he hit the ground, curling up in the mud to get over the pain.

Through wincing eyes he saw the Snitch and grinned, before he fainted.

o0o

In the stands the Guardians and Jack's friends quickly made their way down and onto the pitch where they could see Lockhart about to move Jack.

"OH!" Aster called running over and grabbing Lockhart "Have you got no brains buddy? You should know not to move ANYONE after something like that happened."

"I was only going to move him so I could fix his broken ribs," Lockhart said grinning, his teeth shining.

"Oh yeah? And do you know how to do that?" Tooth asked her hands on her hips standing between the man and the boy for once not being distracted by teeth as perfect as his.

"Of course I do," he said tutting and waving it off as he span his wand in his fingers. "It's a simple charm I have used countless times before."

"Well then prove it." Aster said grabbing Lockhart's wrist and gripping it hard and turning it "Hows about we see if you can fix your own bones before you mess around with Jack. Get it right you can see to him, get it wrong, like say – make the bones disappear instead of mending them, and you're going to have ta answer to her in a full on over-protective-mother-figure rage." he said nodding to Tooth who already looked really mad.

"You know what..." Lockhart said chuckling nervously "I think I should really let other people have a chance to do this, so they can learn from the experience." he said coughing and tugged his arm from Aster's grip and stepping back.

"Good idea." North, Tooth, and Aster all said with Sandy nodding as he gave Jack a pile of dreamsand to keep him asleep.

Carefully after Madam Pomfery had seen to Jack and deemed it alright for him to be moved and taken to the hospital wing, North picked Jack up and slowly headed back to the castle.

As they left Harry could see the Weasley twins trying to force the rouge Bludger back into the box.

"Hey did you guys notice how the Bludger wouldn't hit Malfoy when Jack set it up to do so?" he asked as they followed the Guardians.

"Yeah, because the Slytherin's fixed it to go after the Gryffindor Seeker, cowards thinking they can get away with that..." Ron said mad.

"There's no proof that they did anything though," Hermione said, just as mad but knowing they needed evidence.

"Come on guys!" Elisa called running up to them with Annie next to her "I want to be there when Jack wakes up."

And with that they all headed towards the castle.


	18. Chapter 18: A Night at the Hospital Wing

As they got to the Hospital Wing they could see Madam Pomfery wrapping bandages around Jack's chest where his ribs were, the boy still asleep.

"Is he going to be alright?" Elisa asked Tooth who was standing to one side with Sandy while Nick and Aster helped the matron with Jack.

"He'll be fine. The Bludger only broke a couple of ribs and the shock knocked him out. But with the proper care and a good night's rest, he should be fine in the morning." Tooth said repeating what Madam Pomfery had said to her.

Soon the bandages were done and Jack had been changed into some pajamas and gently set into the bed.

"Someone will have to stay here with him all night, in case he wakes up and is confused as to what happened." Madam Pomfery said packing up.

"I will," Harry said right away saying that if it wasn't for Jack he might be the one in the bed.

Nodding, everyone agreed and Harry was given some pajamas as well which he would change into later.

For the next few hours everyone was there each one coming up with an idea on how someone may have messed with the Bludger.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team visited during that time.

"Unremarkable flying Harry," George said, quietly so not to wake Jack up, clapping the boy's shoulder "We'll congratulate Frost tomorrow. I've just seen Marcus Flint yelling at Malfoy. Something about having the Snitch on top of his head and not noticing. Malfoy didn't seem too happy."

Their loud laughter brought Madam Pomfery over who kicked the Team out saying that Jack needed rest.

"Then why is she yelling as well?" Elisa mumbled, in a voice only Aster could hear.

Around dinner time, the Guardians said that they needed to be going said one last goodbye to a still sleeping Jack and left.

Next to go were Annie and Elisa, leaving Harry, Hermione, and Ron around the bed.

"I hope Jack will wake up sooner rather than later," Hermione said while Harry changed into the pajamas behind a curtain.

"We won though," said Ron, a grin breaking across his face "That was some catch Jack made wasn't it? Malfoy's face... he looked ready to kill!"

"I really want to know how he fixed that Bludger," said Hermione darkly "I mean it could have killed him, or you Harry."

"We can add that to the list of things we ask him when we've taken the Polyjuice Potion," said Harry coming out from behind the curtains doing up the last button.

Having nothing more to be said, Ron and Hermione left and Harry got into the bed next to Jack eating some food Madam Pomfery had given him.

Every so often, Harry looked at Jack worried as it didn't look like he was breathing, but when he hovered his hand over Jack mouth he did feel something, and when he checked he could see Jack chest slowly rising and falling.

It was around 9pm when Harry started to fall asleep himself.

o0o

Hours later Jack Frost was awoken from his dreams of him playing with his sister and his village friends to a cry of someone nearby.

Groaning Jack looked around and saw Harry in the bed next to him and an odd looking creature in front of him.

Slowly Jack sat up crying out as his ribs hurt.

"Jack," Harry said coming over to check on him.

"Nice to see you too Harry." Jack said grinning then looked up the creature. "And who are you?"

"Dobby, sir," the creature said in a high squeaky voice "Dobby the House Elf."

"This the Dobby who was blocking your mail?" Jack asked Harry who nodded.

"And it turns out he's the reason why the barrier at Kings Cross blocked itself to us on the 1st of September."

Jack wasn't paying attention to that instead he looked at the dirty pillowcase the elf was wearing and asked Dobby:

"Why do you wear that thing Dobby?"

"This sir?" Dobby asked plucking at his pillow case "It is a mark of the house-elf enslavement sir. Dobby can only be freed if his masters present him with clothes, sir. The family which Dobby serves is careful not to even give Dobby a sock, for then he would be freed forever."

"Does it have to be your masters who give you clothes?" Jack asked wanting to help Dobby.

"Yes sir, it does" the elf said blowing his nose on his pillow case, but then came around and turned to Harry "Harry Potter _must_ go home! Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make –"

" _Your_ Bludger?" Harry asked getting mad and making Dobby jump. "You made that Bludger try and kill me?"

"And me?" Jack also asked the elf.

"Not kill you sir, never kill you! And Dobby did not mean to harm you Jack Frost," said Dobby shocked. "Dobby only put a spell on the Bludger to harm the Gryffindor Seeker enough to be sent home. Dobby did not know that you would replace Harry Potter, sir. To make up for harming you, sir, Dobby had to shut his ears in the oven."

"And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you want me sent home in pieces?" Harry asked angrily.

"Dobby only wants Harry Potter to be safe." Dobby said answered "Dobby remembers how it was before Harry Potter defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Us house-elves were treated like vermin sir. Of course Dobby is still like that sir," he admitted, again blowing his nose into his pillowcase.

Just then there was a bang of a door from down the corridor leading into the hospital wing, making all three of them look up.

Quickly Dobby turned back to Harry as Jack listened in wondering what was so important that the elf was trying to send Harry home.

"Listen. Listen… Terrible things are about to happen at Hogwarts," he began "Dobby cannot let Harry Potter stay here. Now that history is to repeat itself. Now that the Chamber of Secrets if open once more!"

"Repeat itself?" Harry whispered "So this has all happened before? And there really is a Chamber of Secrets?"

Scared Dobby looked around for something to punish himself with, but Harry grabbed him before he could.

"But Harry's not Muggle Born," Jack said leaning against his pillows "How can he be in danger? And how come you're not trying to save anyone else Dobby?"

Dobby was now twisting his ears, but Harry made him stop and grabbed the elf's pillowcase.

"Tell us Dobby, when did this happen before? Who's doing it now?"

"Dobby can't! Dobby can't! Dobby mustn't tell!" Dobby screamed.

Worried they were making too much noise Jack checked the doorway but it was still clear.

"No Dobby tell me!" Harry said firmly "A few of our best friends are Muggle-born. They'll be fist in line if the Chamber has really been opened."

Soon there were footsteps from the passage way outside and with a click of his fingers Dobby was gone.

Quickly Harry jumped back into bed and Jack quickly but carefully also returned to his original position.

The next moment Dumbledore came in backwards, wearing a long woolen dressing gown and nightcap, carrying one end of a statue. Professor McGonagall came a second later carrying the other end.

Together they placed it on a spare bed and the boys head Dumbledore say "Get Madam Pomfery."

Nodding McGonagall hurried past the boys beds out of sight.

As Jack and Harry laid still pretending to be asleep, they heard urgent voices and soon Professor McGonagall came back quickly followed by Madam Pomfery who was pulling on a light pink cardigan.

"What happened?" she asked after a gasp.

"There has been another attack," said Dumbledore. "Minerva found him on the stairs."

"There was a bunch of grapes next to him." said Professor McGonagall "We think he was trying to come up and visit either Potter or Frost."

Hearing this, the boys looked at each other with worried looks and then looked over to the bed, unable to see anything because Madam Pomfery was in the way.

However if Harry moved to his other side and looked, he could see a beam of moonlight bouncing off of something that looked like a camera the figure was holding up.

It was Colin Creevey.

"Petrified?" whispered Madam Pomfery leaning over him.

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall "But I shudder to think… If Albus hadn't been on his way downstairs for hot chocolate, who knows what might have happened."

The three of them looked down at the frozen Colin, then carefully Dumbledore pulled the camera free and turned it over.

"You think he might have gotten a picture of his attacker?" Professor McGonagall said hopefully.

Dumbledore didn't answer and instead opened the back as a puff of smoke came out and the smell of melted film filled the air.

"Melted," said Madam Pomfery "All melted…"

"What does this _mean_ Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently.

"It means," said Dumbledore "That our students are no longer safe. The Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

"But Albus… surely… who?"

"The question is not _who_ ," said Dumbledore "The question is, _how_ …"

With that and a few confused looks from McGonagall and Madam Pomfery, the nurse went to go and check if she had the revival potion for Colin.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the delay in updating this.**

 **I couldn't find the right words (I hope these are all ok)**

 **Going by a PM review I got from** Eoin Twomey **I will try to add more Luna Lovegood (but no one get their hopes up)**


	19. Chapter 19: Next Morning & Bullies

**AN: Thank you,** Eoin Twomey, anielsen33326, AngelFire2018, **for answering my poll. Thanks to what you have said, I will change the other story.**

 **And for** Eoin Twomey **Here's some Luna for you.**

* * *

The next morning Jack and Harry woke up at around the same time and right away looked over to the bed where Colin was placed last night seeing the changing curtains were placed around it.

Seeing they were awake, Madam Pomfery came over with a couple of breakfast trays and started checking Jack over.

"All seems to be in order," she said after giving Jack a full head-to-toe check up, as he fed himself some porridge "When you've finished eating you may leave."

She was about to head into her office when Jack spoke up.

"What about Colin Creevey?" he asked.

"He will be able to leave as soon as we have some more Healing Potion. When he wakes up, the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall are to question him on what happened to him and what he saw." she said in reply before leaving.

"You think Ron and Hermione know?" Jack asked Harry as they finished up and got changed into their Sunday clothes – the students were allowed to wear what they wished on this day of the week.

"Beats me," Harry said pulling his Weasley jumper over his head as Jack pulled on his hoodie.

Together they headed towards Gryffindor Tower, Jack being caught by Baby Tooth coming to meet him and her franticly trying to pull him in a different direction.

"Woah Baby calm down what's the matter?" Jack asked gently grabbing her and trying to calm her down.

But she didn't calm down and instead pricked him with her beak making him let go.

"Ow…" he said sucking on the mark seeing she wanted him to follow, Jack told Harry to go on ahead.

With that, he followed Baby, who was whizzing though the halls faster than Jack could remember her going before, and they came to a halt in the Ravenclaw's section of the school where they saw a group of fourth years crowded around something.

Confused, Jack was about to ask Baby what was wrong, when one of them shoved the person in the center of their circle to the ground.

It was Luna Lovegood.

"You're such a freak," the boy said as the others laughed. "How in the world could someone like _you_ have ended up in Ravenclaw?"

"Hey Mike," another said holding a bag that looked too feminine to be his "Maybe the hat was broken when it came to her."

This gave out another round of laughs, which were cut off quickly when a ton of snow fell over each of them, making them shiver and turn to see Jack.

"Oh I don't think Luna was the one who broke the Sorting Hat boys," he said in a voice that sent even more chills down their spines.

"You know why?" he asked coming over helping Luna up and snatching her bag back "Because going by how you lot are acting towards her, I'd say you all should more likely be in Slytherin than Ravenclaw. Don't you lot know it's wrong bully other people?"

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it?" Mike asked shivering.

"Well I could do the responsible thing and go find Professor Flitwick – your head of house, and tell him you're bulling a fellow house member who's, younger than you." Jack began, counting on his fingers.

"Or I could treat you with ten times the bulling you give my good friend Luna with my powers over ice and snow and pranks.

"Or you could apologize to her, promise to never bully anyone ever again, and we go our separate ways and never have to run into each other again."

Jack finished smirking a little as if trying to hint that that was the right answer.

 _'Three… Two… One…'_

All the bullies rang out with laughter and this.

"Ohh… I'm so scared…" Mike said being a terrible actor "He's going to tell Flitwick on us…"

"Yeah and then he's going to attack us with snow!" the second boy said just as terrible an actor, before laughing with the others again.

"I wouldn't laugh like that if I were you," Jack said coldly **(no pun intended),** the temperature of the hall way dropping as he sent Luna to go hide behind the wall. "Snow isn't always as sweet and innocent as it appears to be…" he began, his eyes flashing blue and his hair going white at the tips.

Letting the bullies carry on laughing, he placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled calling forth an army of tiny snowmen all over the hallway.

"HA!" Mike called nearly falling over now from laughing so much "I think you might need to do better than that Frost!" he said, the other boys also burst into fits of laughter at this.

"Oh... There's more," Jack said smirking a smirk that didn't quite belong on the boys face "Snow, you see, as I said is a curious thing. One minute it can be calm and soft and quiet begging for you to play with it. The next..." he continued snapping his fingers a sign for all the snowmen to start coming together into one giant beast ice all over it like armor and frozen claws, growing to the height of the ceiling of the hallway getting the boys to look up with wide eyes and making them stop laughing.

"It can be ferocious, loud, and so cold it stings your face as you try to make your way through it, giving you frostbite and hypothermia." he wrapped up turning to the boys "Beware the Frozen Heart you two." he added as he set his giant snowman towards them.

Scared the older Ravenclaw's drew out their wands to try and destroy the beast but it didn't help – it only made the snowman madder and started to push them around as they had just been doing to Luna.

Telling the snowman not to be too hard on them, Jack turned and left to see how Luna was doing.

"You ok?" he asked when he got there.

"I'm fine, thank you Jack," Luna said smiling as she looked up while petting Baby Tooth "And thank you little fairy for getting Jack for me."

"She seemed really upset," Jack said as they started heading to the Great Hall for lunch "And going by how those jerks were acting… Luna this isn't the first time they've picked on you is it?"

Luna didn't answer.

Instead she said "Did you know that Bowtruckles each have their own personalities and the leaves on their heads tell you how old they are."

Ignoring this, Jack tried again.

"Does Flitwick or any other teacher know about you being picked on?" he asked "Or your Prefect of Head Boy or Girl?"

"Oh, they know," Luna said quietly supposedly talking about the other boys and girls "Because sometimes they do it too. It's not as bad as they were being, but they sometimes nick some of my things."

"Have you gotten them back?" Jack asked coming up with plans to attack the whole of Ravenclaw with a massive prank – minus Elisa and Luna herself.

"Not yet," she said "But some things have been found."

After a few more questions, they got to the Great Hall and Jack invited her to join him at the Gryffindor table for lunch.

Just as they sat down, Harry Ron and Hermione came in.

"Tell them about Dobby?" was the first question Jack asked Harry who nodded.

"And Colin, but they said they already know."

"Wish Dobby told you both what sort of monster was this thing is," Ron said piling up food on his plate. "I wanna know how no one's seen it wandering about the school."

"Maybe it can turn invisible," Hermione said picking what she wanted to eat as well "Or perhaps it can disguise itself – pretend to be a suit of armor or something. I've read about Chameleon Ghouls."

"They wouldn't be the monster because they don't come from here. They don't like the cold of Brittan or the noise of thousands of students." Luna said in her dreamy voice "They come from the Amazon Rainforest, and don't travel too far away from it."

After lunch Jack went to go find Peeves to ask him what he had found out about Malfoy so far.

o0o

"He's a big bratty brat, that's what he his" Peeves said as they were both in the Room of Requirement.

"Yes thank you Peeves I think we all already knew that," Jack said playing with voodoo dolls dressed up as Malfoy, Snape and Lockhart. "Is there anything you found out that might link him to the Chamber of Secrets and being the Heir of Slytherin?"

"Not that he's shown off so far, and being the snob he is, that would be the first thing he'd do wont it?" Peeves asked from where he was above Jack on a beam swinging his legs.

"So…" Jack said putting the dolls down and going over to the conspiracy board that just turned up and wrote all this down in the 'Not Heir' side before speaking out the other ideas he had.

"His attitude to everyone else who is not a Slytherin. The fact that _his whole family has been in Slytherin_. And the fact Colin was attacked after I humiliated him at the Quidditch match."

"That sums it up Jacko" Peeves said coming down inspecting the work.

"You need to keep spying on him for a bit longer Peeves," Jack said not getting any closer to an answer.

"Aye aye Cap'n" Peeves said saluting him and left.

Taking one last look at the board, Jack turned and left too.


	20. 20 Colin's Return & Swelling Soulutions

The news that Colin Creevey had been attacked and had for the last couple of days been lying as though dead in the hospital wing had spread around the whole school by Monday morning.

Hearing that a new shipment of dried out Mandrakes came the night before, everyone was crowding around the hospital wing to try and see if Colin was going to be fine.

It got so bad, that Madam Pomfery banned everyone from the Hospital wing unless they absolutely needed to be there.

But even with this news and the fact that Colin would be fine, there was rumor and suspicion all over the school.

The first years were going around in tight-knit groups, as though scared something might attack them if they went off on their own.

Ginny Weasley who had sat with Colin in their classes was distraught, Annie Dale trying to comfort her but not getting very far.

"At least she's doing a better job than Fred and George," Harry said in a whisper to Jack who nodded as they saw once again, the twins hiding behind a corner, covered in fake fur and/or boils, and jumping out at Ginny she came along, making her scream.

"Yeah how exactly is that meant to make her feel any better?" Hermione asked rolling her eyes as they watched Percy firmly telling them to stop it or he'll write to Mrs Weasley to say Ginny and her friend, was having nightmares.

"My guess," Jack said in a thinking voice "Is that if they can make the first years not afraid of them, then any big scary monster shouldn't seem too scary either."

"Huh?" Ron asked not understanding him.

"You're afraid of spiders right?" Jack asked, getting a nod from a blushing Ron. "Is there anything else you're afraid of?"

"Not really?" Ron said shivering as he thought about spiders.

"So if you concur your fear of spiders, you'll have nothing to be scared of anymore right?"

"I guess." Ron said still unsure he understood but ending the conversation there.

o0o

Meanwhile hidden from the teachers, a roaring trade in talismans, amulets, and anything else that holds magic protective powers, was sweeping the school.

Neville Longbottom bought a large pile of these things spending almost a quarter of his money bag before the other Gryffindor boys pointed out that because he was a pureblood he wasn't in as much danger as Muggleborns were.

"They went for Filch first," Neville said fear on his face "And everyone knows I'm almost a Squib."

"You're only ' _Almost a Squib_ ', because you don't have your own wand," Jack said from his spot by the window where he was doing some homework, Baby Tooth keeping an eye on him to check he was actually doing it.

"What's that got to do with it" Neville asked confused.

"Wands and people are like socks," Jack said after a bit of thinking. "Eventually they all match up, but only one from each group can match the other to make a perfect pair. ' _The wand chooses the wizard…_ ' remember." he said imitating Olivander, to slight laughs and congrats at how perfect it was, before going back to what he was doing.

o0o

That night, Colin Creevey came back to the common room late where Jack was waiting for him.

"Um hi," he said unsure what he wanted.

"Hey Colin," Jack said offering him some food which he accepted "So, I have a feeling you have been asked this a lot already, but do you remember anything from what happened when you got petrified?"

"All I remember was hearing a noise and seeing the shadow of something big on the wall in front of me." Colin said slowly, thinking. "I hold up my camera getting it ready, then the thing came and before I could press the shutter, I was attacked. I don't remember anything else."

"Ok one more question." Jack said making mental notes about this for later "Why were you out of bed that night in the first place?"

"I was bringing you and Harry some food," Colin said blushing a little "You know how hospital food is."

Rolling his eyes Jack nodded and left it at that before taking the boy up to bed.

o0o

In the second week of December Professor McGonagall came around collecting names of those who would be staying over the holidays.

Jack, Harry, Ron and Hermione all signed up, along with Elisa and Annie. They had also heard that Malfoy was staying too something that caused Harry, Ron and Hermione to become quite suspicious about it.

"And why's that?" Jack asked wanting an answer as they headed to the Great Hall.

"You heard how proud he was about going home for Christmas last year," Ron said. "Why stay here unless it is to do something horrible to the other students?"

"Oh I don't know," Jack said sarcastically "Maybe to catch up on work he hasn't done because he's too busy spying on other people?"

"Hey I am all caught up on my homework, thank you very much" Ron said sitting down and piling up his breakfast.

"Then my I borrow your essay on _'_ _How to spot if a Swelling Solution is ready or not_ _'_ I need to do mine before Potions today."

"Wait that's meant to be handed in today?!" Ron asked nearly spitting out some juice he had just drunk.

"Yes. Yes it is." Jack said calmly.

"Um… You know I need to just go back to the dorms, I forgot something," Ron said getting up and running out the Hall.

"You've already done it haven't you?" Harry asked grinning as Hermione came over.

"Of course I have," Jack said rolling his eyes "I did it the night we got set the homework."

With that Jack enjoyed his breakfast as Hermione and Harry talked about the Polyjuice potion and the fact it still needed a few ingredients from Snape's private stock.

That afternoon Jack set up his cauldron along as far away from Harry and Hermione as possible.

It was nearing the end of class and Jack was about to add the last of the ingredients into his potion when the 'distraction' took place, and Goyle's potion started to spew all over the place hitting everyone within a 5 foot radius of it.

While the students were panicking and Snape was trying to calm everyone down, Jack saw Hermione sneak off and come back, her jumper slightly more lumpy than before.

"Silence! SILENCE!" Snape roared "Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a Deflating Draught. When I find out who did this…"

Once everyone was back to normal, Snape glided over to Goyle's cauldron and looked inside, using his wand he pulled out the remains of a Dr Filly-Buster firework.

Jack was surprised and couldn't believe Harry and Hermione would cause such a dangerous distraction.

He barley notices the patch of frost growing at his feet as he glared at them as Snape said "If I ever find out who threw this… I shall _make sure_ that person is expelled."

o0o

Ten minutes later the bell rang and Jack grabbing his thing grabbed Harry and Hermione by the shoulders and took them to a free corridor.

"Are you two CRAZY!" he said his eyes flashing blue a bit because of his anger "Didn't your old science teachers, or normal teachers, teach you not to throw things in a class when dangerous things like those potions we were just making are being made?!"

"A Swelling Solution is not dangerous," Hermione said rolling her eyes and trying to get away from the wall Jack hat them pinned to.

"Oh yes it is!" Jack said slamming her back "What if someone had their mouth open and a bit of the potion got inside? Huh? Their tongue and throat and lips would start swelling up and make it so they couldn't breathe anymore Hermione!" he said firmly.

"And what if Goyle had gotten it wrong and it wasn't a Swelling Solution but something even MORE dangerous?" Jack asked firmly Baby Tooth on his shoulder, her arms crossed a dark look on her face and nodding to everything he said.

"Well how else were we meant to get these last two ingredients?" Harry asked as Hermione seemed a little too stunned, not having thought about what Jack had just said when she planned this out.

"I don't know, or care," Jack said backing off "But if you EVER try something like that again… I will tell the teacher in charge it was you who did it."

With that he headed up to the Room of Requirement to get his temper out.

As he did that Harry and Hermione caught up with Ron in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where they added the ingredients to the potion.

"It… It will be ready in a fortnight," Hermione said before heading out and went to check, by observation, that everyone who got hit with the potion was in fact ok.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this took so long.**

 **I've been busy working on something for my sister for Christmas**

 **Hopefully the next update will come sooner than this one did :)**


	21. Chapter 21: The Dueling Club

One week after the Swelling Potion incident, Jack, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all walking though the Entrance Hall when they see a small group of people gathered around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up.

"Wonder what all the fuss is about," Jack said wondering if there had been another attack.

"Apparently they're starting a Dueling Club," Seamus Finnegan said calling them over "First meeting tonight. I wouldn't mind going. It could come in useful one of these days."

"Dueling should only be used as a last resort," Jack said rolling his eye "It's not a skill you should play around with or throw about just to get revenge on someone you dislike."

"Well if we don't go, how are we meant to know what to do when said opportunity crosses our paths?" Elisa's voice said behind him making him turn around to see her and Annie both looking excited.

Pouting at being one-uped by the girl he liked Jack took a read at the notice as well.

"Bet it's Lockhart who set this up," he said looking at the girly swirly writing. "anyone want to challenge me?"

Everyone stayed quiet knowing how good Jack was with his betting skills.

o0o

At 8 o'clock that night everyone who wanted to learn how to duel was back in the Great Hall carrying only their wands and looks of excitement.

The tables had been pushed back and a stage had been set up in the middle of the room.

Jack, who didn't really like crowds that much stayed at the back as the others grew nearer to the stage.

Looking around Jack couldn't believe that there was this many students who wanted to learn how to duel. Don't the older student learn how to do it themselves in lessons?

Checking his watch, getting a little bored, Jack was about to decide to leave when just as he predicted, Lockhart came over and made his way onto the stage in deep plum colored robes tonight, along with surprisingly Snape.

"Hmmm… Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all," Jack said to himself smirking, preying to Manny that Snape would do something – anything to get rid of this idiot.

"Gather round! Gather round," Lockhart called looking around the room "Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent."

At this Jack rolled his eyes a little betting himself that this fool didn't mean anything about the dueling.

"Now," Lockhart began again "Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to start up this little Dueling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I have done on countless occasions – for full details, see my published works."

"Yeah right," Jack said, again rolling his eyes, staying at the back of the group.

"Allow me to introduce my assistant Professor Snape," Lockhart continued giving a wide smile "He tells me he knows a thing or two about dueling himself, and has sportingly agreed to help with a short demonstration before we begin. Now I don't want any of you to worry – you'll still have your Potions master when I'm done with him."

"If you're still alive sir!" Jack called out mockingly getting a few nods from the boys in the room, and an ever small smirk from Snape.

Coughing a little to get over the comment, Lockhart turned to Snape.

Looking bored Snape turned to Lockhart as well and both bowed.

Well Lockhart did being the drama queen he always is and adding fancy girlish twirls of the wrists.

Thankfully Snape didn't do that, instead he just jerked his head irritably.

Together they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you can see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart explained to the silent crowd "On the count of three, we shall cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"Wouldn't bet on that," Jack heard Harry say looking towards Snape.

"One –"

Jack wondered if he should interrupt and mock their teaching about not explaining how to defend yourself, first.

"Two –"

But then… Jack looked at Snape and the look in his eyes at the idiot in front of him, and decided it could wait a little longer.

"Three!"

" _Expelliarmus_!" Snape called out making Lockhart go flying and shooting his wand out of his hand.

Jack, along with a few Slytherin's cheered as Snape looked proud.

Hermione was dancing on her tiptoes. "Do you think he's alright?" she asked worried.

"Who cares!" Ron and Harry said together.

A little unsteadily Lockhart got to his feet his hair slightly messed up.

"Well, there you have it, that was the Disarming Charm – as you can see I have lost my wand – thank you Miss Brown. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but it was very obvious what you were going to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy - "

"Then why didn't you!" Jack called out smugly to nods from everyone who was already sick of this man being here.

Pretending to be deaf to Jack's cry Lockhart continued.

"However, I felt it would be best for them to see…." Lockhart was saying but stopped at the murderous look Professor Snape was giving him.

"Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come among you and put you into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me…"

"Sir!" Jack called making both adults stop before they even started pairing up the students.

"What is it Frost?" Snape asked annoyed that this boy was being so annoying, as usual.

"Shouldn't you both be teaching everyone how to defend themselves, and block unfriendly spells first sir?" Jack asked innocently. "After all we don't want anyone being sent to the hospital wing in matchboxes, or set as an ice sculpture do we?"

"An excellent ides, Mr Frost," Lockhart looking to Snape who just glared at him "Um, lets have a volunteer pair – Potter and Miss Annie Dale, how about you?"

This made Jack look around and for the first time saw that Elisa and Annie were there as well.

"A bad idea Professor Lockhart," said Snape coldly "Miss Dale becomes easily distracted at the simplest things. As Frost says if we are not careful we will be sending her to the hospital wing in a match box."

This got Annie, who before Snape's comments had been looking excited, to blush and look sad.

"May I perhaps pick some from my own house?" Snape asked "Malfoy, perhaps?"

With that he turned to the blonde boy telling him to get up onto the stage.

As the teachers were 'motivating' Harry and Malfoy, Jack went to see if Annie was ok with what Snape just said.

"I don't get distracted that easily do I?" she asked looking between him and her sister.

"Well, there was that time when you put off all your summer homework till the last day of the holidays." Elisa said starting to count on her fingers. "And then that time you and mum made cookies and she told you to come get her to take them out when they were done but you didn't because you were watching tv meaning they burnt."

"Summer Holidays are meant to be for fun, not boring school work," Annie argued "And the cookies only burnt because the beeper wasn't set meaning I didn't know when to take them out."

Not wanting to get into this obviously family matter talk, Jack looked up to the stage where the boys had got into position.

"Three – two – one – go!" Lockhart shouted.

Malfoy was the first to get off the mark and cried out " _Serpensortia_!"

The end of his wand exploded and a long black snake shot out of it, landed in the middle of the stage, rising up to meet Harry in the eye.

There were screams from the crowd as those closest to the stage backed away.

"Don't move Potter," Snape said clearly enjoying how scared everyone was "I'll get rid of it."

"Allow me Professor Snape," Lockhart said loudly and pointed his wand at the snake, but all he manage to do was send it flying into the air making it land rather hard right in front Justin Finch-Fletchley, making it mad.

Seeing the snake was about to strike, Harry moved forward.

 **'** **Leave him!'** he called out.

But the snake didn't listen, it just turned to Harry hissed and turned back to Justin.

 _ **'**_ _ **He said to leave him!'**_ Jack called out from where he was wand in hand making an ice wall around the snake so it couldn't harm anyone.

Together Harry and Jack looked to Justin to check he was alright, but the third boy just looked a little freaked out.

"What you think you're playing at?" he asked scared before turning and leaving the hall.

Confused Jack looked around and saw everyone else also staring at either him or Harry.

Coming forward Snape, with a look of minor concern on his face, made the snake disappear.

Ron came over to get Harry off the stage while Elisa took Jack's and Annie's hands.

Together, along with Hermione they all left the Great Hall, the crowd parting ways to let them pass.

No one explained anything until they were a few floors up and in an unused classroom.

"You're both Parslemouth's!" Ron said to Jack and Harry "Why didn't you tell us!"

"What?" they asked confused.

"A _Parslemouth_ ," Ron said "You can talk to snakes."

"Oh…" Jack said in realization "No. No I can't talk to snakes."

"But weren't you just doing it back there?" Annie asked confused.

"Nope. Because I wasn't speaking snake," Jack said proudly and before anyone could interrupt said "I was speaking Dragon. And seeing that snakes and dragons are basically the same, except one has legs, can fly and can breath fire while the other can't, I see why you got mixed up."

"Who the bloody hell taught you how to talk to dragons?" Ron asked in a mix of disbelief and wonder wondering if his brother Charlie knew that dragons had their own language.

"My friend who works with dragons, and wrote that book I got for you last year," Jack answered.

"Ok but that doesn't answer how Harry can talk to snakes," Hermione said.

"Well don't ask me" Harry said backing off a little "I've only done it once before and that was when I _accidentally_ released a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo, long story but it was telling me that it had never been to Brazil and then Dudley shoved me out of the way and onto the floor and then, I don't know, it just got loose. That was a few months before I knew I was a wizard."

"So what if they can talk to snakes and or dragons," Elisa said saying that part so Jack didn't correct her "What's the big deal I bet lots of people can do it."

"Oh no they can't," Ron said still a little on edge "It's not really a common gift. Guys this is bad."

"What's bad?" Harry asked offended "Look if we didn't tell that snake to back off of Justin –"

"Oh that's what you said to it," Ron said.

"What you mean?" Harry asked confused "You were all there you heard us."

"They would have heard us speaking in Parsletounge and Dragonese," Jack explained, somehow up on one of the support beams near the ceiling "Which meant to everyone you were hissing and spitting, and I was popping and whistling, and saying words that don't make sense."

"It was freaky," Annie said speaking up now "It sounded like you were egging it on, and the way you were walking up to it, and the look in your eyes…"

"I… spoke a different language?" Harry asked trying to understand. "But I didn't realize…"

"Yep, but I don't see what the big deal is," Jack called from his spot "In my eye, it doesn't matter how we stopped the snake from attacking Justin, and not just Justin but everyone else too, as long as he doesn't get his head bitten off and have to join the Headless Hunt."

"It matters," Hermione said slowly as though thinking of something "Because being able to talk to snakes is what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of that house is a snake."

"Exactly," Ron said "Now everyone's going to think you guys are his descendants or something."

"Well I doubt I am," Jack said coming back down "Because as I have already said I wasn't speaking snake, I was speaking dragon. Plus I come from America and as far as I know Snake-Boy never left the UK."

"But I'm not," Harry said panic on his face.

"You'll find that hard to prove without a DNA test they do at Greengotts," Elisa said explaining she had seen another wizard having one done that summer. "He and the others lived over 1000 years ago, for all we know, you could be."

o0o

After a few more minutes talking everyone went to their common rooms and straight to bed.

Jack stayed up saying he wanted to watch the starts and snow for a bit before he turned in, to which the other boys didn't mind.

Baby Tooth kept him company a little put off that he didn't let her come to the Dueling Club with him.

"Hey no need to be like that," Jack whispered so not to wake anyone "It was a con anyway, set up by Lockhart. Nothing happened. Well except for everyone finding out I can speak Dragonese and Harry can talk to snakes."

The word 'snake' scared Baby a little and she looked around afraid there was one here – a few of her sisters had been eaten my snakes in the past.

After calming her down Jack asked "You think if I wasn't sent to watch over Harry I'd be better suited to be in Slytherin?"

Baby gave him a look that said _'Are you really asking me that question, when it's so obviously a yes?'_

"Hey it's not my fault I had 300 years learning how to be a tricky tricker like Flim and Flam," Jack said speaking of two con-men sprite brothers who nearly always get what they want unless they get found out and will do anything as long as it means they get money in the end.

Just then the two of them heard Harry beating up his pillow in anger from behind his curtains and Jack checked the time, seeing it was getting early – which meant it was getting late.

So with a yawn Jack got off of the window ledge and went to bed himself.

* * *

 **AN: This might be it until the New Year**

 **I'll try to get one more in, but don't get your hopes up**

 **Merry Christmas**


	22. Chapter 22:The Attack on Justin and Nick

The light snow from the night before had turned into a blizzard by morning, meaning the last Herbology lesson of the year was cancelled.

"Great!" Harry said in annoyance pacing in front of the Gryffindor common room's fireplace "Now how am I meant to try and explain to Justin what actually happened at the Dueling Club?"

"Don't know," Jack said by the window wondering how the snow got so bad in just one night "But I doubt he'd have listened, or given you a chance to speak. Being how talkative he is he'd probably have given you a lecture rather than a conversation."

"I don't think you're helping Jack," Hermione, who was playing wizard chess with Ron, said before saying to Harry "If it's bothering you so much go and _find_ him yourself."

(She was in a bit of a bad mood because she was already loosing and now one of Ron's bishops had just taken one of her knights).

For a couple of minutes Harry didn't move.

"If you want I can come too," Jack said getting up "It's getting a bit stuffy in here anyway."

Together they left through the portrait hole wondering where Justin might be.

"Well, I think he's either, in his dormitory/common room being all scared and whimpy like the idiot he is," Jack began counting his fingers "In the library doing some homework, or in the great hall stuffing his gob with food."

"Let's try the library first," Harry said cheering up a little at Jacks descriptions of Justin "Seeing as we don't know where the Hufflepuff common room is or how to get into it, and that it's closer than the hall."

The torches lit in their holders on the walls as the thick snow outside the windows was making the whole castle darker than it normally was.

As they passed Professor McGonagall's classroom they heard her speaking very loudly to one of her students.

"Mr Trench! You were supposed to turn the cushion into a badger. The cushion! Not your desk partner!"

Wanting to see this for himself, Jack took a peek though the door, almost giving himself away as he laughed at the sight of a confused and annoyed looking badger on top of one of the desks, and an even more confused classmate who's wand was still up in their hand next to it.

Jack wanted to stay there a bit longer, but Baby Tooth was tugging as his sleeve and pointing to Harry who was now at the other end of the corridor.

Sighing, Jack nodded and took off after Harry.

o0o

They got to the library and decided to split up seeing as it was a big room full of books.

As Harry went off one way, Jack went the other was and was surprised to see Elisa and her Ravenclaw friends.

He was just about to go and say hello when something they were saying caught his attention.

"So you really think Jack's a good person Elisa?" one of then asked sounding nervous.

"Yes Cindy, I do." Elisa said firmly "Now can we get back to what we're meant to be doing…"

"But Elisa he and Harry could both speak Parseltounge," another girl – this one with red hair – said.

"Technically according to Jack, he was speaking Dragonese," Elisa commented looking up over to the books where she was feeling a draft coming from "Right Jack?"

This made the other girls jump and look over as Jack came around the bookshelves, Baby Tooth on his head glaring at the other girls.

"Hey Elisa," he said blushing a little "Um… Sorry for over hearing you," _'_ _Not sorry'_ he thought "But I was looking for someone else and saw you and wondered why you were in here?"

"Our last Care of Magical Creatures lesson of term was cancelled because of the weather, but we were still given work to do by Professor Kettleburn" Elisa said, being the only one who seemed brave enough to talk to him.

"Well in that case…" Jack said bowing in a princely like fashion keeping his head straight so he had eye contact and Baby wouldn't fall off "Would you like to join me to our special place and do it there instead?"

Looking around at her friends, Elisa nodded and starting packing up her thinks.

"Elisa no!" the girl with red hair said "What if this is a trick, and he's actually going to hurt you?"

"Red, I love this girl who is worthy enough to be a queen," Jack said looking to her, this statement making Elisa blush a little "Do you honestly think I would do anything to harm her on purpose?"

That shut the friends up and as Jack and Elisa were leaving, Baby flew off Jack's head, over to the other girls and blew a large (for her) raspberry at them.

Then turning her back on then and buzzing her wings at them, which as a very high insult in fairy-culture she went to join Jack.

As they reached the door to the library, they saw Harry who was looking a bit peeved about something and looked over where he was spying some Hufflepuff's who were friends of Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Mind if we follow Harry for a bit first?" Jack asked Elisa as they left "Something tells me something not good will come from him being so upset."

Nodding they followed Harry, pausing behind a corner when they saw him talking to Hagrid.

"Second one this term. It's either foxes, or a Blood-Suckin' Bugbear," Hagrid said holding up a dead rooster "An' I need the Headmaster's permission to put a charm around the hen-coop."

"That's strange?" Jack said in a thinking voice, but shugged it off and went off towards the Room of Requirement with Elisa.

"What is, Jack?" Elisa asked wondering.

"Hagrid said that that rooster was _the second one this term_." said Jack "Well why? and why the roosters? Why not the hens? Or the chicks? Or any of the other animals he has?"

They were almost there when Peeves' voice screamed though the halls:

 ** _"ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! ATTACK!"_**

Quickly Jack and Elisa span around and ran towards the commotion, but were blocked from it by everyone who had come from the classrooms.

Professor McGonagall used her wand to gain everyone's attention telling everyone to go back to their classes.

No sooner then she had done that then the Hufflepuff's and Elisa's friends come running from the direction of the library.

" _Caught in the act!_ " Ernie Macmillan said pointing at Harry.

"That will do Macmillan," Professor McGonagall said sharply.

"Oh Elisa are you all right?" Cindy said checking her friend over as the other girl glared at Jack.

"Cindy get off I'm fine!" Elisa said shaking her off looking over towards Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly-Headless Nick.

Nick wasn't ghostly white anymore, instead he was black and unmoving – still hovering, but unmoving.

In the air Peeves was singing loving the chaos this was getting.

 _'_ _Oh Potter you rotter, oh what have you done?_

 _You're killing off students, you think it's good fun…'_

"That's enough Peeves!" McGonagall and Jack said together.

With that Peeves zoomed away backwards, with his tongue out at Harry.

Rolling his eyes, Jack watched as Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department, carried Justin up to the hospital wing.

"Professor what about Nick?" he asked as it looked like no one seemed to know what to do with him.

"Why don't you ask Potter!" Ernie Macmillan said from where he was "Or yourself _Parselmouth_!"

"Ok 1, I'm not a Parselmouth," Jack said trying to stay calm and not hit this idiot "I'm a Dragon Whisperer. 2, Elisa and I were together and a floor and a bit up from here. And 3 How can I ask myself what happened if I don't know what happened?"

"That will do Frost," McGonagall said trying to keep the peace between the students "As for answering your question about Nick…" and she made a large fan appear and gave it to Ernie with instructions to waft the ghost upstairs.

Jack glared at Ernie thinking that he should have been given a little bit more of a punishment, but then thought as to how silly he looked, fanning Nick through the school.

Coming back to here and now, Professor McGonagall said "Come with me Potter. Everyone else please go to your next class."

"Professor," said Harry sounding worried "I swear I didn't –"

"This is out of my hands Potter," she said and started to lead him away.

"You think he's going to be alright?" Elisa said telling her friends she'll come along in a bit.

"Alright?" Jack asked surprised "This is Harry Potter we're talking about, Snowflake, of course he'll be alright. Although…" he said watching the Hufflepuff's leave "I'm not so sure about Ernie Macmillan."

"Just don't turn him into a human popsicle, ok?" Elisa said giving Jack a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving herself, leaving him frozen there not sure what just happened.

In the end it was Baby Tooth pricking him in the thumb that knocked him out and reminded him he still needed to get his books from Gryffindor Tower.

Quickly he ran off new questions about the strange goings at the school, on entering his head.

* * *

 **AN: And that's it for 2018**

 **Don't worry! This story will continue come the new year**

 **But for now that's it**

 **Happy Holidays**

 **U-D123 :)**


	23. Chapter 23: Twas the week before Xmas

The double attack on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick turned what had been nervousness into panic, mostly it because of Nick that caused everyone to worry.

"What can possibly do that to a ghost?" people asked each other in hushed voices afraid the attacker was close by "What could possibly harm someone who was already dead."

"It depends if they are actually dead to begin with," Jack said calmly one morning when he heard this question, getting a lot of attention "If they're dead dead, argo not living, breathing, heart not sending blood around their body anymore-ing, then not a lot can harm them."

"However," he paused to make sure everyone was following his words "If they are living dead, such as ghosts, spirits, zombies, vampires, other monsters, and such then quite a few things can harm them. Not as many things as if they were still alive, but they can still be hurt."

Before anyone could ask how in the world Jack would know all of this he said he had to get off to his lessons ignoring Baby Tooth's tweets about how he nearly blew his cover.

"Aww… no need to be like that little tooth fairy," Peeves' voice called out, making Jack stop and look up "I for one think that that was a perfect explanation about how what happened to Nicky, happened."

"Here to give me some more news on Malfoy?" Jack asked grinning.

"Yes indeedy," Peeves said coming down. "He's been boasting about how his father is working on trying to get Dumbledore sacked all because of these attacks. Makes me think Lucius is the one causing them."

"I doubt that Peeves," Jack said but in a thinking way "But he might have some part in it. Anything else?"

"No," Peeves said pouting "Snapey kicked me out of the dormitories before anything good came from the boys big fat mouth."

Nodding in understanding, Jack thanked Peeves and caught up with Harry Ron and Hermione, as they saw more students going to see Professor McGonagall to change their names to the _**'**_ ** _Going home for Christmas'_** list.

At this Ron said: "At this rate, we'll be the only ones left. Us, the Dale's, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. What a jolly holiday it's going to be."

"Well in my opinion, I'm glad almost all of the school is going home," Jack said not caring how uncaring this sounded. "I'm getting tired of everyone ignoring me and avoiding me as though I have the plague."

"Yeah, and I'm tired of all the muttering and rumors," Harry said agreeing.

Just then Fred and George came up to the two of them and in proud voices walked in front of the boys calling out:

"Make way for the Heirs of Slytherin! Seriously evil pair of young wizards coming through…"

This made Jack roll his eyes but smirk at the same time.

Percy who saw this came over and said firmly "This is not a laughing matter."

"Oh get out of the way Percy," said Fred shoving his brother aside "Jack and Harry are in a hurry."

"Yeah, they're nipping off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with their fanged servant." George said chuckling.

"Actually boys," Jack said freeing himself from Fred's hold "We're heading off to our Charms lesson."

"Well then allow us to escort you so you might spare our lives, Heir of Slytherin," Fred said bowing and he and George led Harry and Jack, and their friends to their lesson.

As they walked towards the classroom they passed Malfoy who looked really annoyed about something.

"It's because he's _bursting_ to say it's really him," said Ron quietly "You know how he hates being shown up and you both are getting praise for his dirty work."

"Not for long," Hermione said in a satisfied tone "The Polyjuice Potion's nearly ready. We'll be getting the truth out of him any day now."

Jack rolled his eyes and ignored it as they reached their class room with Fred and George bowing to him and Harry.

"Arise servants, you have done us good and therefore for now we shall not harm you for disrupting put paths," Jack said his nose in the air looking all posh and fancy like he remembered aristocrats did back in the 1800's.

Giving their thanks, the Twins left and the group went into their lesson.

* * *

During the last few days before Christmas Jack was exploring the school with Luna, Annie and Elisa.

With almost the whole school gone, it gave them almost complete free reign of the place.

Days were mostly set on snowball fights and playing outside, while evenings were them spending time in the Room of Requirement.

At the moment they were in there having some hot chocolate and listening to some Christmas songs while they played some games.

One game they all seemed to like was a Muggle game called _Articulate_.

"Your go Luna," Jack said after moving his and Elisa's piece, handing the cards to her who took the first one and looked where her and Annie's piece was.

"People…" she said nodding to Jack to turn the timer over.

"He's mostly known for coming around Christmas time, he likes red, reindeer, has lots of helpers, um… Cookies…"

"Our cousin Christian" Annie said making everyone look at her confused "What?"

The timer ran out.

"I'm guessing it was suppose to be Santa," Jack said smirking a little as Elisa took the cards as Luna nodded.

"Oh…" Annie said eyes wide blushing a little. "But they way Luna described it it sounded like Chris didn't it sis?"

"That's true," Elisa said agreeing "I think we should move the forward one space for that." she whispered loudly to Jack looking at the younger girls piece which was behind them by 10 places.

"Oh… Very well," Jack said reaching over and moving the piece. "Now come on Elisa, we only need a few more and we win!"

Rolling her eyes Elisa checked where they were, nodded to Luna to turn the time over and started describing her word to Jack.

o0o

After winning, Jack suggested now would be a good time to stop and head to bed.

Agreeing, the girls left too.

Luna and Elisa heading to Ravenclaw's Tower while Jack and Annie headed to Gryffindor's.

As they got there, they heard and saw Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's playing a loud game of Exploding Snap.

* * *

 **AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Sorry it took a while to get this up, but life ha been getting in the way with my parents getting sick meaning I needed to look after them**

 **Hopefully the next part will come up sooner then this one did**

 **:)**


	24. Chapter 24: Christmas and Snow Fairies

The next morning was Christmas Day.

Yawning Jack got up and started to get dressed just as the door opened and a high pitched scream was heard followed by the door slamming shut.

"What's going on?" Ron mumbled sleepily looking around.

"Little Miss Follow-The-Rules, didn't knock before she barged in here," Jack said from his bed smirking a little as he pulled on some pants.

"Well it's not **MY** fault I thought you would all still be in bed!" the door cried out in Hermione's voice.

"Actually it is," Jack replied smirking. "My birth parents had a saying you know. _'One should never assume anything. Because it just makes an **ass** out of **you** and **me** '._"

"Besides Hermione," Ron said going over to let her in now it was safe "You shouldn't even be in here anyway this is the Boys dormitories."

Pouting still a little red with embarrassment, Hermione sat down on Neville's free bed and said she had been up for an hour adding more ingredients to the Polyjuice potion.

"It's ready."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked sitting up.

"Positive."

Rolling his eyes, Jack tuned them out and got to opening his presents.

Among them were: a new jumper from Mrs Weasley, some sweets from Hermione, arty things from Bunny, a small knife from North, some Muggle board-games from Elisa and Annie, a Christmas addition of a magazine called _'The Quibbler'_ featuring him as Jack Frost and his story from Luna (with a note saying her father was the writer of the magazine) and some cake from Hagrid.

Jack was about to see how to play the Muggle board-games when Hedwig and Archimedes flew in the snowy owl holding a package in her beak.6

"Hello," Harry said happily gently stroking her "You get me a present too?"

He took it and unwrapped it finding it was from the Dursley's and that it contained a toothpick and a note asking if he could see if he could stay at Hogwarts for the summer holidays as well.

"Don't really want you around do they?" Jack asked reading the note himself as he gave Archi some treats.

"Yeah well nothing new," Harry said opening his presents.

"Well I doubt you'll be able to stay at Hogwarts, but I can ask my family and see if they'll take you in, they did for me, eventually, but there might be some things that need to be explained before we get there if they say yes."

"If it's that much trouble, forget it," Harry said putting up Mrs. Weasley's card.

Not wanting to forget it, Jack wrote a note and sent Archi off to the Guardians.

* * *

Christmas at Hogwarts was, for lack of a better term, _'Magical'_.

The Great Hall was decorated with 12 ten foot Christmas trees, the food was amazing, the crackers and their prizes were way better than the boring Muggle ones, enchanted warm, non-melting snow was falling from the ceiling, and the carols didn't take up too much time this year.

Jack was half-way though enjoying his gammon when he heard the others around him trying to stifle their laughter and Percy looking confused and asking what was so funny.

Curious Jack looked Percy up and down and saw that someone – possible one of the Twins, had bewitched his prized Prefect badge to now say _'Pinhead'_.

Smirking Jack rolled his eyes left them be, wanting to finish soon so he could go off for a walk around the grounds with Elisa.

As he was finishing up his ice-cream dessert, Jack spotted Hermione grabbing Ron and Harry and lead them out of the Hall, supposedly to go about their plan.

Jack finished his spoonful of frozen cream and chocolate sauce and went to find Elisa at the Ravenclaw table along with her third year girl friends who all looked up as Jack came over.

Wanting to put on a show, Jack cleared his throat and bowed holding out his hand.

"My Lady Elisa Dale, may I just say you are looking extremely beautiful today," he began getting Elisa to blush and her friends to giggle a little, and getting Baby Tooth to roll her eyes, buzzing her wings in slight jealousy "And may I have the honour of taking you for a walk around the school grounds on this wonderful day. That is if your friends allow me to of course."

Elisa looked at her friends remembering that day in the library.

"Ignore my friends Sir Jack, they have no say on what I do with my life," she said getting up and smoothing out her fancy Christmas outfit a little "I would be pleased to join you, but I would need to get my scarf and coat first. Would you like to join me to Ravenclaw Tower so I can get them?"

Nodding Jack straightened up and held out his arm which she took before they left the Hall.

o0o

Jack had never been over to Ravenclaw Tower before, following her up a spiral staircase and was confused when they reached a door with no handle and no keyhole.

The only thing on the aged wooden door was a bronze door knocker in the shape of an eagle.

"How are you meant to get in?" Jack asked curious "Wait outside the window to let someone to _'let down their hair'_?"

"No, Jack," Elisa said rolling her eyes "You need to answer a riddle the door gives you after you knock it using the knocker." she explained pointing to the knocker "It's different everyday and you only get one try at it."

Nodding Jack took a step back to let Elisa concentrate as she knocked on the door.

.

 _'The best gift is more precious than gold, but it cannot be sold_

 _When it breaks it's not ended, for quickly it's mended_

 _It can never be bought, yet is easily sought_

 _What is the perfect gift?'_

.

Elisa thought about it said it a few times to herself, trying to ignore Jack who was saying he knew was it was.

"Agh… Fine Jack, what? What is it?" she asked turning to him.

"It's _'Friendship'_ ," he said beaming happily smirking at her as the door opened.

"Thanks," she said "Now you wait out here, other houses aren't meant to be inside other houses common rooms.

"But I want to see it…" Jack said speaking like a child.

"Just give me a minute, no, give me five minutes," she said and entered, the door closing behind her.

Sighing, Jack took a seat on the top step and started counting.

"One… two… three… four…"

o0o

As Jack was coming to the last few numbers of his 'five minutes' the door opened again and Elisa came out in her winter gear which included midnight blue snow boots, a snow-leopard printed scarf, black gloves, and her winter school cloak which she seemed to have decorated with embroidered snowflakes around the cuffs.

Jack got up quickly and smiled.

"So Jack, where will we go first?" she asked as they started heading down the stairs.

"I was thinking a walk around the lake, and then possibly to see Hagrid if he's back in his hut, and finish up with a walk around the edge if the forest." Jack listed.

"Any chance of a snowball fight?" Elisa asked "I would really like to see if I'm still _Snow Queen_ you know."

"If anyone else is out there and would like to join in too, than we can do that." Jack agreed smiling.

o0o

They were almost out the front door when a girl with long curly blonde hair came up from the dungeons wearing Ravenclaw colours muttering about a couple of stupid second-year Slytherin's.

"Penelope?" Elisa asked recognizing her "What were you doing down there?"

"Um… Just meeting with someone," she said blushing a little "And where do you think you're going?"

"Well, we think we're going to go on a not-date date outside for the rest of the afternoon," Jack said putting his arm around Elisa "You're welcome to join us if you like."

"Maybe, I think I'll spend some time doing homework first, see you later," Penelope said about to turn and head up the stairs when Elisa grabbed her.

"But it's Christmas," she said widening her eyes "Please…"

"No, please not the baby-doll eyes…" Penelope said covering her face so she couldn't see but then peeked to check if Elisa stopped.

She hadn't and now Jack and Baby Tooth were doing it too.

"Fine…" she said sighing saying she will just go and her outdoor things.

"We'll meet outside then!" Elisa said waving her off.

"I didn't know you could do that, Snowflake," Jack said pleased.

"How did you think Annie and I always got Daddy to give us an extra cookie before bedtime?" she asked smirking.

Again they were about to leave when this time Percy Weasley came out from the entrance to the dungeons.

"What were you doing down there?" Jack called out suspicious.

"That is none of your business Frost," he said standing tall before heading upstairs.

"Five sickles that the two of them were seeing each other," Jack said as for the third time, he and Elisa turned to the doors and this time managed to step outside.

"You're on." Elisa said smiling.

o0o

The not-date date was very nice to be honest.

They circled around the lake where Luna Lovegood had been making snow-angels and playing with some snow fairies who were surprised to see Jack with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello fairies," he said smiling holding out his hands for them to land on so they could rest their wings.

They squeaked to him in their own language asking those questions.

"Me lookie not me to take care lightning head. **(I look like this so I can look after Harry Potter)** " Jack told them in whispers.

Wondering why Jack was being so secretive the fairies look around and spotted Elisa.

"Femmie Big-head Jackie's Boggie-boo? **(Is she Master Jack's girlfriend?)** " one of them asked making Jack blush and look anywhere but at Elisa or the fairies.

Taking that as a 'Yes' the fairies flew over to Elisa and started circling her and squeaked a few comments.

"What?" she asked unable to understand Fairy.

"They're saying you're beautiful," Jack said coming around enough to introduce them "This is Periwinkle, Sugar, and Kelly."

"Nice to meet you and um… Thanks." Elisa said smiling wondering what they asked to make Jack go as red as a tomato.

After a few more minutes Jack and Elisa said they needed to leave to carry on with their walk around the grounds.

"So…" Elisa asked once they were a little bit away from Luna and the fairies.

"So…?" Jack asked not sure he wanted to know.

"What did they say to make you go all red like that?"

"They asked a question," Jack said keeping it as that.

"What question was that?" Elisa asked rolling her eyes and snuggling into his arm a little as a cold breeze went by.

"They asked if you were the girl who bested me last year," Jack said sighing dramatically, but Elisa could tell he was lying.

"Uh-huh," she said letting go of him and walking away a little.

"What it's true they asked that," Jack said reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't like lyres Jack Frost," she said crouching down to pick up some snow.

"But I'm not lying," Jack said trying to sound calm "They actually asked me that."

"Was that now, or at some other point in time?" Elisa asked standing up again and taking ten paces away from him.

"It was just now," Jack said nodding to confirm it.

"So, if I went up to a snow fairy and tell it 'I'm your _Boggie-boo_ ' what will it do?" she asked packing the snow she had into a ball.

"It will probably cheer and accept you as its new queen." Jack said shrugging and pausing in surprise as a snowball hit him.

"Oh no you didn't…" he said slowly and quietly looking at her.

"Oh yes I did…" Elisa said smirking and started to make another snowball.

They had just built their forts and were ready to start their snowball fight when Peeves interrupted them telling Jack that Potty, Weasel, and Brownie-Locks had had a few drinks and now Brownie was in the Hospital wing.

"What's the damage then?" Jack asked smirking a little.

"All I heard from Myrtle is that she's not _feline_ all that good," Peeves said laughing and zooming off.

Rolling his eyes Jack said he had to go see his friends.

"Should I come too or will Hermione prefer less people around her?" Elisa asked as they headed back to the castle.

"Probably best if you didn't come, but I'll explain everything when I come out again." Jack said promising, then being a gentle man his parents raised him to be, bowed and kissed her right hand.

Blushing a little Elisa nodded and then went to go find Annie to spend some time with her before the day is over.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this has taken so long - life here has been hectic over this last week with my dad having been taken to hospital**

 **(He should be coming out soon though)**

 **.**

 **Hope everyone is still enjoying this**

 **Love U-D123 😊**


	25. Chapter 25: The Diary

Jack Frost headed to the Hospital Wing a Cheshire Cat worthy grin appearing on his face as he entered and saw Hermione was now half cat herself.

"Made a mistake then did you?" he asked coming over "I told you not to use it, but would you listen?"

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes as she grabbed her pillow and covered her fur covered face.

"Jack, no offence but I don't think you're helping," Harry said as Madam Pomfery came over to see what was wrong.

"What? It's her fault for not checking the hair she used was actually from the student she thought she pulled it from," Jack began in a whisper as the nurse was still there "And I'm sure the book would have said how to define if it was safe to have by the colour and the smell it took when it was added. This is why I suggested asking Peeves to help us instead, it was less dangerous." he finished nodding to himself. And he got the answer two weeks ago."

Feeling it was the boys that was upsetting her patient, Madam Pomfery sent them away.

They did and as they were heading towards Gryffindor Tower Jack asked how much of the potion did Hermione drink?

"About half a beaker full," Ron said "We all did, but Harry and I changed back when the hour was over."

"That's because you added and changed into humans," Jack said thinking "Going by the amount, and how hairy she was, I'd say it will be at least a couple of weeks before she's back to normal."

o0o

When the holidays were over, students were coming to the Hospital to see what was wrong thinking she had been attacked too.

It got so bad that Madam Pomfery got out her changing curtains and placed them around the bed to save her from being seen and mocked for her fury face.

When school started again Harry and Ron were visiting her every night with each day's homework.

Jack only visited occasionally with mixed reasons of _'This was your own fault so you should deal with this yourselves.'_ and _'Madam Pomfery doesn't like me here because I make too much noise and disturb the other patients.'_

At dinner one day a couple of weeks into January, Ron was telling Jack about the _'Get well card'_ Lockhart seemed to have given Hermione.

"And she sleeps with it under her _pillow_!" Ron finished in disgust before he took a bite out his steak pie.

"Well where else would she sleep with it?" Jack asked but agreeing with Ron that he could not believe her.

"In the bin?" Ron asked his mouth full and spraying a bit of pie across the table at Harry "Opps sorry Harry."

"Don't worry Ron; I'm sort of used to it because of Dudley." Harry said taking his glasses off and cleaning them.

Jack was about to ask about this when Ron started complaining (once again) about how much of a twit Lockheart was.

"I mean it wasn't a get well card it was an autograph for Morgana's sake!" he said slamming his fist holding his fork onto the table.

"Oh ho what's this?" Fred's voice said as the twins came over "Is our little baby brother having another tantrum about Lockhart?"

"It certainly seems so," George said leaning forwards and inspecting him like a doctor would. "Now what could have been the reason for it this time?"

"They went to see Hermione and saw she got well card from him," Jack said getting to the point.

"Now Ron, if you're jealous of him getting her a card, then get her one yourself…" Fred said tutting and shaking his head.

Ron just ignored them and mumbled to himself as he carried on eating.

"So what brings you guys over here?" Jack asked taking out a thick lickerish wand, placing it between is first two fingers on his right hand, leaning back and started, sucking on it. A smirk crossing his face betting every gangster boss – real and spiritual, would be so proud of him.

"Well, Mr Frost…" Fred said smirking too "We need your help."

"And what sort of _'help'_ do you need?" Jack asked not caring that everyone around them was starting to stare.

"We believe a certain someone," George said looking to Ron then the top table to where Lockhart was sitting "Has plans to ruin one of your friends birthdays next month."

Everyone was confused about this but Jack seemed to understand as a look of shock seemed to cross his face before he got his poker face back.

"I see. And what exactly do you expect me to do about it?" he asked. "Expect him to do about it?"

"Something to make it not be ruined," the twins said together before coughing and adding "Mr Frost."

"I'll see what I can do," Jack said waving his hand to signal that they could go now.

Nodding the Twins went off to join Lee Jordon and everyone else was broken from the spell seeming place upon them.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked confused as Jack finished the wand and got back to his dinner.

"Nothing for you to be worried about yet Ron," Jack said imaging the look on Cupid's face and the words he would say when he tells him this "Nothing to be worried about yet."

o0o

After dinner Harry, Ron, and Jack were heading up the stairs together to go to bed when they heard Filch complaining about something.

 _'…even more work for me! Mopping all night, like I haven't got enough to do! No, this is the last straw, I'm going to Dumbledore…'_

"What are the chances he's just practising some poetry?" Jack asked too tired to get to do any poking around tonight.

"Not that high," Harry said "Come on…"

The three of them rounded the corner and saw a large puddle of water coming out from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and could her hear crying from inside it.

"Oh _now_ what's wrong with her?" Ron asked getting a big hard punch and a dark look from Jack.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"She is crying Ronald!" he said "A girl, a girl who was still a student here when she died and became a ghost, is crying! You don't ask that sort of question about someone like that! She's still an infant in ghost-years she's probably crying because something went through her and she wasn't expecting it."

"Well only one way to find out," Harry said breaking up the fight before Jack could hurt Ron anymore.

They went inside and saw all the candles were out, and the walls were wet.

They went over to the cubical Myrtle was in the first time they saw her and knocked gently before open it.

"Who's that?" she asked sniffing "Come to throw something else at me?"

"Why would we throw something at you?" Harry asked while Jack was giving Ron a glare.

"Don't ask me," she said coming closer "Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me…"

"But it can't hurt you if someone throws something at you right?" Ron asked "I mean, it will go right through you, wouldn't it?"

Before Myrtle could start crying/screaming some more, Jack had grabbed Ron and pinned him to the ground.

"Oh sure what a fun game for Ghosts and Spirits, Ronald," he said teeth grinding "Let's see is you like it huh? Ten points to me if my fist goes through your stomach!" he said punching Ron in the stomach very hard, knocking the wind out of him "Fifty points to me if I can get my fist though your head!" he said this time aiming for Ron's face but missing because Ron quickly rolled away meaning Jack hit the floor instead.

Before he could do anything else Harry pulled him off Ron and helped the idiot up.

"Who threw it at you Myrtle?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't know," she said liking Jack a little more now he stuck up for her like that "I didn't see them. I was just sitting in the u-bend thinking about death, and it fell though the top of my head. It's over there, it got washed out." she pointed over to the sinks.

Still mad at Ron, Jack went over to look at it.

It seemed to be a rather old looking book possibly a diary by the plain cover.

Harry was about to pick it up for a better check when Ron grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Are you mad, it could be dangerous," he said in a whisper.

"Dangerous?" Harry asked a hint of a laugh in his voice. "Come on, how can it be dangerous?"

"You'd be surprised," Ron said staring at the book "There are some books the Ministry confiscated – Dad told me – there was one that burnt your eyes out. And everyone who read _Sonnets of a Sorcerer_ spoke in limericks for the rest of their lives."

"Yeah and I heard there are some that people just cannot stop reading," Jack said getting out his wand and pointing it at the diary to do a hover charm on it "Everyone just had to do everything one handed and never get any sleep."

Ron nodded to say that this was true.

"All right I get the point," Harry said pulling his hand back.

Nodding Jack said "Wingardium Leviosa" and floated the book over to them, opening it magically and turning it over to see the back.

The faded year told them it was fifty years old and the name on the first page said 'T. M. Riddle'.

"That name's familiar," Jack said thinking "I think I saw it on one of the _'Special Services to the School'_ plates in the trophy room when I did that detention with Filch"

Going through the pages one at a time they saw it was blank.

"He never wrote in it," Harry said a bit disappointed.

"I wonder why someone wanted to flush it away?" said Ron curious.

Jack turned it so the back was facing them again.

There was a printed name of a newsagent's in Vauxhall Road, London.

"He must have been Muggle-born," Harry said "To get a diary from Vauxhall Road."

"Or he was just raised by Muggle like someone else we know," Jack said looking at Harry with an _'I can't believe you'_ look."

"Well it's not much used to us," Ron said about to say something else, but stopped himself as he saw the glare Jack was giving him.

Pulling out a plastic sandwich bag from his pocket, Jack placed the diary inside it, feeling that there was indeed something wrong with this book.

"I think we should tell the teachers about this," he said as they left saying goodbye to Myrtle "And not touch it with our bare hands or write in it. Until we know what's going on."

A little disappointed with those 'rules' Harry and Ron nodded.

"Seeing how late it is, I think we should see the teachers tomorrow." Jack continued when they got to the Common Room "For know it can stay in my trunk."

That night while everyone else was asleep, Jack wrote a letter to Cupid asking him to meet with him within the next few days, and sent it off with Archimedes.


	26. Chapter 26: Cupid's Reply

As Jack had predicted, it took up till the beginning of February before Hermione was back to normal.

On her first night back Harry and Ron showed her T. M. Riddle's diary after Jack made them wear gloves just in case it was dangerous.

"Oooh, it might have hidden powers," she said excited as she took it and flicked through the pages but frowned when she saw there was nothing inside.

While they were busy with that, Jack was over at the window reading the reply he had gotten from Cupid.

-0-0-0-0-

 _Dear Jack_

 _How are you?_

 _Thanks for the warning and I will come to Hogwarts, myself on Valentine's Day to make sure this 'Lockhart' person doesn't ruin my holiday._

 _If you would like to help, make him get really, really sick meaning he can't see to his 'plans'._

 _Cupid._

-0-0-0-0-

"Make him get really, really sick?" Jack asked himself "Well that shouldn't take too long should it Baby?" he asked the little fairy on his shoulder.

Looking around, Jack spotted the Twins and went over to them to request their assistance.

"Ahh my partners in pranking crime…" Jack said grinning "Would you by any chance like to join me in making sure Lockhart get's tragically ill come the 14th?"

"And how would we do that?" Fred asked but already having his acceptance grin on his face.

"We can do it however you like," Jack said getting an idea and a grin that would but the Grinch's to shame "In fact… I might have an idea already…"

Quickly he wrote a note to April asking for some of her prank chocolates from last year and asked if they could come in a heart shaped box.

"That should take a couple of days to arrive," Jack said explaining his plan "When they do, write a card and but both on his desk in that stupid office of his."

"I think I see where you're going with this…" George said grinning himself "Ohohoho This is going to be good…"

* * *

The next day the Trio and Jack went to the trophy room to look at Riddle's special award, only there wasn't that much information on it.

However they did find his name on an old Medal for Magical Merit and on list of old Head Boy's.

"Ugh… Sounds like Percy," Ron said in disgust "Prefect, Head Boy – probably top of every class."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Jack and Hermione say together one glaring at the red-head the other looking hurt.

o0o

As the days started to get longer once again, a new line of hope fell across everyone inside the castle.

There had been no attacks since the ones on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick (both having been asked up what attacked them when they woke up but neither remembering all that much about it).

"Maybe the Heir of Slytherin's lost their confidence?" Annie asked out loud as someone mentioned this "It must be getting riskier and riskier to keep opening it and setting the beast on the students, right?"

"That or they're planning on a bigger attack later," Jack said thinking to himself, still trying to work out just what this 'monster' could be.

"Oy Jack, April's package arrive!" Fred called out from the portrait hole holding the parcel at arms length "And they are ripe. I hope you have something to fix that."

"Oh don't be such a baby Freddy," George came in after him carrying some early birthday presents from April as well. "No offence B.T." he said quickly looking over to Baby Tooth who was buzzing her wings in annoyance and 'glaring at him.

"Well, get to work then boys," Jack said ushering them away "We don't have that long left do we?"

o0o

That night 'borrowing' Harry's invisibility cloak, the Twins and Jack set their trap hoping Lockhart, being the fool that he was would full for it.

"I hope he does," Fred said looking around the room disgusted at almost every inch of the walls was covered in portraits of the dick himself.

"Yeah can you believe how he was acting today with McGonagall?" George asked "Trying to make her believe it was all him that made the attacks stop. I mean honestly…"

"Come on guys, we should get back to the tower," Jack said looking around the room and spotting something very interesting on the desk. "On second thoughts… Do either of you have inching powder on you at the moment? And I mean in the little tub it comes in not you yourselves you twits…" he quickly said knowing what they were going to say.

"Sure we do," Fred answered pouting a little and pulling his tub out "Why?"

"Jack pointed to a bust of the man-they-were-attacking's head, on top of which there was a toupee.

All three getting the same evil idea they poured almost all the powder into the wig and did a charm so every time Lockhart would scratch his head it would turn the wig's hair a different colour.

Pleased they left.

 **(It's only there if you look, but in the movie 'Chamber of Secrets' as Harry and Ron are coming to tell Lockhart about the Chamber, there** _ **is** _**a bust with a wig on the desk)  
**

* * *

The next day at breakfast, they had to keep straight faces until the time was right.

Lockhart came in late looking a bit of a mess, getting stares from everyone, most of them snorting into their cereal.

The man's outfit for some reason was on backwards, his 'hair' was a mix of the brightest of bright colours and he looked a mix of pale and green.

"Oh my Gilderoy," Professor McGonagall said getting up from her seat and coming to meet him "You don't look so good. Perhaps you should go back to your living quarters and spend the next few days in bed…"

"Nonsense Minerva" Lockhart said swaying a little "I'll be fine, just having an off day that's all…"

"Oh but I completely agree with her Professor Lockhart," Madam Pomfery said coming down herself and giving the minimal-ist amount of effort in checking him over "As the Nurse of this school I hereby sentence you to go back to bed for at least three days."

"But then I won't be able to deal with what I had planned for my morale-booster…" he said whining like the child he is "Or! Or teach the students their Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons."

This making almost everybody roll their eyes due to Lockhart's order of priorities.

"I am sure Professor Snape can handle the lessons, Professor Lockhart," Dumbledore said from his seat a small smirk on his lips as he saw the man below him scratching his head and his hair now turning purple "As for your morale-booster, well I'm sure that could wait for when you get better."

"No it can't!" Lockhart said panicked "It needs to happen tomorrow!"

"I am sure, Gilderoy, it can wait for when you're better…" Dumbledore said firmly nodding to Hagrid and asking him to 'escort Lockhart back to his room'.

Once Lockhart was gone almost the whole of the Hall burst out laughing at what just happened and everyone asking one-another if they knew who could have done it.

Jack, Fred, and George grinning the widest grins.

"So what now?" Fred asked finally tucking into his now cold toast.

"We stay up tonight and wait for Cupid to meet us in the common room, and then we help him to get rid of whatever Lockhart had had planned." Jack said.

"Yeah, good plan only, Wood said he wants a Quidditch Practice tonight, remember?" George said.

"Oh yeah…" Jack said forgetting about that. "Just have to make sure it doesn't go as long 10 o'clock."

With that the three of them finished their breakfast and each went about their day.


	27. Chapter 27: The Night Before Valentine's

**Happy Valentines Day!**

 **I hope everyone likes this and will forgive me for making you wait to see what Jack has gotten for Elisa**

 **(Hopefully it will be in the next chapter)**

* * *

After a day of lessons and a couple of hours Quidditch Practice, Jack Fred and George were in the common room with Baby Tooth waiting for their orders from Cupid.

At around 10:15 the fire turned a mix of bright pink, white and red and out from it came a rather good looking teenager with feathered wings, a bow over his shoulder across his body, a quiver of arrows, and rather tight clothes showing off his muscles.

Upon seeing him, Baby over heated and passed out, Jack needing to catch her.

"Tune that power of yours down a bit will you Eros?" Jack asked trying to wake Baby up.

"Oh sorry," Cupid said a thinking look on his face and he became slightly less attractive.

 **(Eros = Greek, Cupid = Roman – they're the same just different names so Jack swaps them every now and again.)**

"Um, what was that?" Fred asked confused guessing that this guy was Cupid.

"Part of the power of being the son of Aphrodite means I can control how much love I can give off my own body," he explained looking towards the little fairy "It mostly affects teenage girls and young women which is why they get so giddy around this holiday. But I can use it against boys and men should I want to or need to. I take it you're the Weasley brothers April and Evie have told me about?"

"Yep" George said holding his hand out first "George and Fred Weasley."

"That doesn't roll off the tongue as well does it?" Jack asked Baby back to being awake, red with embarrassment that it happened. "So what do you want us to do first?" he asked Cupid.

"Well first I think we should go down to the Great Hall and stop those House Elves you have here from overdoing it with that idiot's decorations," he said thinking "I've already told the Dwarfs he hired not to come tomorrow and paid them double to get them to do so. Then we need to gather up all the mail bags, and sort them so my cherubs can deliver them tomorrow to places where the receiver will secretly find them. Honestly the lead Dwarf said Lockhart said that as long as the kid got their letter, he couldn't care less how or where it was delivered."

Agreeing on those ideas, the boys and Baby all went through the school, using the Twins' map to make sure there was a clean route.

* * *

Finally they made it and saw about 20 House Elves decorating each table in reds, pinks, and whites.

Along the walls already were massive banners and bows, and in the corner was a box labelled ' _Confetti_ '.

As they stepped inside all the elves looked up and together blinked twice and then started bowing and curtsying.

"We's be welcoming you sirs," they say together.

After Cupid recovered from his shock on this place, he started to kindly order them to take almost all of it down again.

"Does Sir not like it?" the leader, a rather old looking male Elf who the twins said was called Binky, asked worried.

"It's not that," Cupid said trying not to upset them or set any off onto punishing themselves for failing their Masters. "It's just… As the Spirit of Love, I request you try again following my orders, and allowing us to help."

Agreeing to that, Binky told his fellow elves to take everything down again, some looking a little happy with that.

o0o

After a couple of hours Cupid was happy.

The big massive ribbons were gone.

It was agreed that there would be no heart shaped, or cherub shaped confetti falling from the ceiling.

The banner was smaller with less sickening fancy writing.

And the tables were still decorated but had less things on them – only a ribbon vase of red, pink, and white roses every 20 paces.

As Jack was setting his last vase down on the Ravenclaw table he asked a question that's been annoying him for a while.

"Why is it always these three colors Eros?" he asked getting the Weasley Twins to look up also wondering.

"It goes back to Ancient Greece and Rome, on this holiday young girls and women would tie their hair in pony tails and the color ribbon would tell everyone their status." Cupid said thanking the Elves for their help "White meant she was free for the taking from any boy who might like her. Pink meant she had a date with someone but they weren't together with them yet. And red meant that they were taken and married."

o0o

After explaining that they went to the school's mail room and saw five sacks, one for each house, and one for the teachers of Valentines cards and gifts.

Taking them they went back to the Gryffindor common room, and got to work on sorting them out.

"Hey Jack found one here for you," Fred said holding it out to the boy who was starting to drift off to sleep.

"Huh wha?" he asked rolling off the window seat.

"Found one with your name on it," Fred said "Hope you got something for her…"

"What's this?" Cupid said smirking "Jack Frost has a crush?"

"It's not a crush Eros…" Jack said blushing trying to deafen his ears to the others laughs taking his letter. "I just like her a bit more than I would other girls. And yes Fred for your information I have gotten her something. It's just still upstairs."

"Oh… want to give it to her in person I see…" George asked smiling.

"No…" Jack said slowly "I just didn't want that Lockhart git to get his hands on it."

This went on for a while, but soon it died down and each sack had been sorted into each of the seven years of houses for boys and girls, and the teachers letters were tied to each other.

"Recon we can destroy some of the things for Lockhart?" Jack asked seeing the large pile "If he sees them, his head will get so bit he wouldn't be able to walk though door-ways."

"As much as I would like Jack, no. Sadly we can't. Part of the rules on being the Sprit of Love is that you need to make sure all love letters and gifts get though."

With that he pulled out of the pocket on his quiver a small set of panpipes and blew a tune into it.

Soon four lines of seven cherubs came out of nowhere and bowed before collecting their sacks.

"They should have them all sent by lunch." Cupid said to the boys "I suggest you take the next few hours to catch up on some sleep. I'll deal with the stuff for the teachers."

Agreeing Fred, George, Jack and Baby Tooth said their goodbyes.

"He was fun," Fred said smiling once Cupid had left, giving a yawn.

"Yeah, He better control that 'Good looks' charm around Ginny if she sees him though." George said.

o0o

Up in his room Jack got out Elisa's gift from his trunk so he'd remember it tomorrow and opened the letter he was sure was from her.

.

 _'Your hair as brown as chocolate_

 _Your eyes are that way too_

 _It's a wonderful surprise_

 _Every moment I spend with you_

 _Every day we see each other and I hope you will be mine_

 _Together our love can overcome anything_

 _Please will you be my Valentine?'_

.

Blushing a little at how sweet it was, Jack looked at the gift again wondering if it would be enough.

Baby squeaked that ' _Of course it will'_.

"And you're not grumpy that it's chocolate?" Jack asked smiling settling down to sleep.

Yawning, the fairy shook her head, and went to sleep herself.


	28. Chapter 28: The Singing Valentine

After a few hours of sleep, a shower, and him trying to neatify his hair, Jack grabbed his gift to Elisa and was about to head down when he spotted her Valentine to him.

Getting an idea, he grabbed his writing equipment and wrote a reply.

After going over it he placed it in an envelope, stuck it to the gift and headed down stairs to the great hall.

o0o

In there, there was a mix of emotions to the decorations but Jack was sure they were much better than they would have been if Lockhart had been in charge.

Looking along Ravenclaw's table he could see Elisa along with her friends.

Wanting to get this over with quickly but not wanting her friends to butt in on him, Jack looked for Luna to be postman.

Luckily she was coming into the room as he was looking for her.

"Luna, I need a favour please," he said liking the heart-looking-radishes she as earrings.

"Yes Jack?" she asked in a voice that made Jack think she already new but wanted him to say it.

"Could you please give this gift and letter to Elisa Dale, but not tell her it is from me?" he asked showing her the present.

"But do you not want her to know it's from you?" she asked confused.

"That's for her to work out," he said telling himself he really needed to ask Cupid why those were the rules of his holiday.

"Alright then," she said smiling and taking it to her table and Jack went to his.

o0o

At the Ravenclaw table Elisa's friends had been going on about all the cards and presents they've already gotten so far today and it's just the start of the morning.

"This isn't a competition girls," she said looking at Cindy and Alix (the girl with red hair).

"Excuse me…" Luna's voice spoke out making them look up to see her with a present and a note "This is for you Elisa, only the person who is giving it to you said not to say who they were."

Elisa took the gift having a feeling she knew who it was already due to the blue wrapping paper.

She read the note first.

 _._

 _'_ _With hair that shines like the snow_

 _And pretty ice blue eyes, which are best_

 _I look at you and wonder_

 _Just how to you can I impress_

 _Yes your valentine I will be_

 _Our love can be so true_

 _Together for all eternity_

 _My heart belongs to you.'_

.

Everyone within ear shot aww…ed at the poem and asking who it was from, but Elisa ignored them and opened the present which turned out to be a medium sized blue cushion in the shape of a heart decorated in different snowflakes, and a small box of chocolates.

Smiling Elisa hugged the cushion and looked over to the Gryffindor table smiling as she saw Jack duck down trying to act like he hadn't been watching.

"I'm just going to put this on my bed," she said to her friends, picking up the chocolates and standing up "See you in class." and she left.

o0o

Over with Jack he was welcoming Harry who had come in late and looking a little sleepy.

"What's going on?" he asked sitting down pouring himself some cereal.

Ron who didn't look too impressed at the whole thing pointed his head to the teachers table where Dumbledore stood up to give his morning notices.

"Happy Valentine's Day students," he said calmly "As it turns out a couple of our students last night put this together for you. And if it turns out we all like it perhaps we might do the same next year." he paused to let some of the light cheers from the girls die down.

"I've been told by these students that should anyone want to send cards or gifts to another today, need only to write one, place it in an envelope with the person's name on it, and leave it out in the open." Dumbledore said not explaining how that would help.

* * *

All day long students kept finding new Valentines cards and gifts in their bags and on their beds in their dormitories when they go up for breaks.

On their way to Charms, Ron was asking how Jack could possibly be taking this so well.

"All this lovey-dovey stuff everywhere just makes me feel sick," he said shooing away a couple of first years who were showing each other their cards.

"Hey if these student's hadn't interfered just think how much worse it would be with Lockhart in charge." Jack said spotting a cherub just put something in Harry's bag. "Speaking of which have you guy got anything yet?"

"Nope. Well there wasn't anything in here when I checked earlier," Harry said checking again, Ron didn't seem to care.

Double checking, Harry found he did indeed have something, and pulled it out.

The envelope had a warning on it saying _**'**_ _ **Singing Valentine'**_ so Harry said he would look at it later.

"What's this I see?" came the cold dull voice of Draco Malfoy behind them "Harry Potter has received a Valentine?" he asked snatching it from the boy's hand.

"Give that back Malfoy!" Jack said trying to get it back. "Just because you haven't got one doesn't mean you can snatch them off of others!"

A small crowd was forming which included Annie Dale and Ginny Weasley.

"When I had a look…" the Slytherin said ripping the envelope and opening the card before Jack, Ron, or Harry could stop him.

A voice of a young girl started to sing out the message:

.

 _'_ _His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad_

 _His hair is as dark as a blackboard_

 _I wish he was mine, he's very divine_

 _The hero who concurred the Dark Lord'_

.

Embarrassed Harry snatched the card away from Malfoy, who was laughing so hard he had to be held up by Goyle who was also laughing with Crabbe, stuffed the card back into his bag and went off to Charms.

Percy was coming over to get the students to move along just as Jack punched Draco in the nose and tackled him to the floor.

"JACK!" the eldest Weasley as Hogwarts cried out as he came and pulled him off of Malfoy who was holding his nose muttering about telling his Father about this.

Shaking Percy off not caring about what his supposed punishment was or how many points he might have just lost, Jack went looking for Ginny who had turned as red as her hair and ran off as soon as the Valentine started singing.

Thankfully Annie was with him, and seeing how such good friends she and Ginny were, she had a good idea on where Ginny might be hiding.

o0o

"Ginny?" Jack called out gently as he and Annie came into the hallway just before the kitchens.

"Go away Jack…" Ginny's voice said from behind a stack of barrels. "I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone right now."

"You don't have to talk," Jack said sitting down against the wall "Annie and I just wanted to check that you were alright."

"I'm fine!" she said sniffing a little.

"Ginny, I used to have a little sister," Jack said smiling a little "And now I have a an older sister," he said thinking of Tooth "And I know for a fact, that if girls say _'they're fine'_ that means something's wrong"

Ginny stayed quiet.

"If it makes you feel the littlest bit better," Annie said trying to cheer up her friend "Jack punched Malfoy in the nose so hard it gave him a nosebleed and then tackled him to the ground until Percy came to break up the fight."

"That does make me a little better," Ginny said sniffing the sound of a smile in her voice "But not enough to come out of hiding just yet."

"Well then, Annie, you go to class and tell your teacher what happened," Jack said checking his watch "And Baby Tooth, you stay here and look after her ok?" he told the fairy who nodded and went over to Ginny hugging the girl's face the best she could.

"I'll come back after Charms to make sure you're alright," he continued to where Ginny was, getting "Promise."

"Thanks Jack" she said as he and Annie left.


	29. 29: The Planning of the Revenge Prank

Jack arrived five minutes late to Charms explain in not too clear words why, before he said down.

"How is she?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Not sure, I left Baby Tooth with her," Jack said getting to work on writing down the notes on the board "I'm planning on going to check on her after the lesson. You know… like a _good brother_ would do…" he said emphasizing 'good brother' and looking at Ron who seemed to be having some trouble with his wand.

"Unicorn hair's sticking out again…" he said trying to push it back in not hearing anything that was being said next to him.

Rolling his eyes Jack was about to carry on working when Harry brought up Riddle's diary.

"I had it in my bag because I hadn't returned it to you yet," Harry said quickly knowing that would be Jack's first question "Anyway, I got so mad after what happened on the stairs, as soon as I got the I threw my bag onto the table and one of my ink bottles smashed and went over almost everything. But the diary was completely ink free."

Thinking about this Jack said they should look into it that evening, but to not write into it yet.

o0o

After Charms, as he said he would, Jack went to go check on Ginny but couldn't find her behind the barrels.

"Ginny?" he called out looking around.

Hearing Baby Tooth he turned and saw her coming from behind the picture of the fruit bowel that was the secret entrance to the kitchen.

Following the fairy back inside, he was soon swarmed by the House Elves who worked there.

"We is welcoming you Sir" one, in a different coloured pillowcase toga, said. "How might we be's pleasing you?"

"I'm looking for a first-year Gryffindor named Ginny Weasley." Jack said accepting the biscuits some of the Elves were holding out to him before following the lead elf to the back of the kitchen where Ginny was sitting at a table with a mug of hot-chocolate and some cake.

"Hey chap, feeling better?" he asked kindly.

"A little. Still embarrassed though." she said looking into the mug.

"Well the best way to get over that, I have found over the years, is to do some pranking on those who have embarrassed you." Jack said pulling out a list of possible pranks they could do to Malfoy.

"But won't we get into trouble?" Ginny asked unsure but really wanting to get back at the snob.

"I'm sure Fred and George have already told you this honey but… _You will only get in trouble if you get caught_." Jack said in a whisper even though he knew that what happens in the kitchen stays in the kitchen.

"So," he said helping himself to the biscuits "What would you like dear old big brother Jack to do to that dumb old dragon?"

Smiling Ginny looked up and down the list wanting something just as embarrassing to happen to Malfoy as he made her feel, but something that wouldn't get Jack into too much trouble.

After a while she pointed to one of the listed pranks.

"How soon can you get it done?" she asked grinning the same grin Fred and George gave when they were committing 'crimes'.

"Well seeing the chance I might possibly be given detention for about one or two weeks for physically harming another student and leaving him with a bloody nose…" Jack said in a 'I-don't-care-he-deserved-it' voice, and pulling out a diary of his own to look through it "I'd say something in early March."

"Any chance on making it so the teachers don't know it was you doing it?" Ginny asked having some cake the elves just brought over.

"If we do it while it's still winter, meaning the first 21 days of March, then we can use the lakes own ice," Jack said noting this down "But the best chance of me not being found out, is if I have an alibi meaning someone else will have to be the one to do it. How trusting are you of Peeves?" he asked.

"Not all that trusting but if he's the best option ok" Ginny said nodding "Why?"

"Well one, as I said I would need an alibi meaning others would need to set the prank into action. But also if we ask for his help we could get it done sooner, meaning the alibi can be the detentions." Jack explained.

After a few more minutes of talking and ideas, Jack went to go find Peeves to tell him of this plan.

o0o

"So are you willing to help?" Jack asked as Peeves giggled in excitement liking this _'Get-back-at-you'_ prank.

"Oh yes Jackie," he said doing cartwheels in the air.

"Just remember Peeves, in the center of the lake, make sure it's thick enough so he doesn't fall in, and a blanket with a warming charm on it so he doesn't get sick." Jack said making it clear "And wait until I am doing the detentions."

Saluting him, Peeves whizzed of laughing.

Taking a deep breath, Jack went to go and face Professor Snape thinking he would be the one more likely to give him the detention.

o0o

Jack was about to go down into the dungeon corridor when McGonagall and Snape came out of the Great Hall, both looking mad, but Snape looking madder.

"Frost!" he called clentching his fists as if he wanted to hit the boy.

"Sir," Jack said smiling innocently.

"What is this I hear of you attacking one of my students?" he asked.

"I'm afraid you need to be more specific Professor," Jack said "Not that I have hurt that many Slytherins, but there quite a lot of them so you can see why I don't –"

"Malfoy, Frost!" Snape yelled at him a small crowd coming to see what Jack had done now.

"Oh…" Jack said in an 'sudden-realization' voice "Well Sir, you see it all started with my friends and I going to Charms and me asking if they had gotten any cards yet." Jack began pointing out his grammar skills to which everyone rolled their eyes and McGonagall just told him to carry on.

"Harry pulled one out of his bag, stamped 'Singing Valentine' and said he would look at it later, when Draco Malfoy came and snatched it from him, before illegally – seeing it wasn't addressed to him – opening it for everyone to listen to, and then laughing at it.

'Seeing a first year crying over this and run away embarrassed, suspecting she was the one who sent it, I got mad at him and punched him in the face and tackled him to the floor.

'I mean, wouldn't you do something like that Sir, if someone you disliked was laughing at something someone you were friends with worked so hard on?"

There was a moment silence as everyone looked towards Professor Snape for an answer.

It looked as though he was indeed thinking of something that fitted to what Jack just said, but shook it off before saying.

"One week's detention with me in my office, Frost. Starting tonight."

With that Snape ushered everyone out of the way and went down into the dungeons.

Rolling his eyes a little, Jack then turned to McGonagall to see what she had to say.

Taking a deep breath, she said "I should take at least 60 points off of Gryffindor for you behavior, Frost. But seeing as you were doing it in to a loyalty of a friend and it seems you knew of the consequences seeing how openly you were with Professor Snape, I will only deduct 30 points. But if you do anything like that again to anyone. I will have no choice but to tell the Headmaster and see you are expelled. Am I clear?"

"Yes Professor." Jack said nodding to confirm it.

With that she went back into the Great Hall with Jack soon following before he went to find Ginny at the table.

"Just got the detentions, and Peeves is ready to go." he said in a whisper "Sometime between tonight and next week, you will get your revenge on that dumb Dragon."

"Thanks Jack" she said smiling and hughing him a little before going back to her dinner.


	30. Ch 30 Jack's Detentions With Snape (P1)

That night, after dinner, Jack went down to the dungeons to see Snape about these detentions.

Taking a deep breath and putting on a ' _I'm not doing anything bad'_ mask on his face he knocked on the door and waited until Snape said he could enter.

"Ah, Frost. For your first night's detention you will be relabelling all the potions and their ingredients, in the Student Store cupboard." Snape said from his desk where he was marking homework.

"As in sticking newer labels on them to replace the old ones Sir, or switching the labels around?" Jack asked just wanting to make things clear, but instead got a glare from the Snape.

"The first one you idiot." he said handing Jack a box of Muggle sticky labels and a quill and a pot of ink.

Taking them, Jack went to the cupboard and got to work (only he used his pen instead of the ink and quill).

Jack checked his watch every tenth label wondering when he would be allowed to go.

He had a feeling that Peeves won't do the prank tonight as it would be too soon.

At a quarter to ten, Snape came to check on his work.

"Hm…" he said looking at each bottle and box of ingredients. "You may go, Frost. But remember to come back tomorrow."

"Sure Professor." Jack said giving him a salute before leaving.

* * *

Making it into the Gryffindor common room, he saw Ron, Harry, and Hermione in their pajama's, Riddle's diary on a table in front of them.

"Ahh… you stayed up to see me, that is so sweet," Jack said making them jump.

"Um, not quite," Harry said biting his lip "While you were gone, I went up to the dormitory to get away from the crowd-iness of the common room…"

"And…" Jack asked already feeling like he knew where this was going.

"He found out how to work the diary and it showed him something about the last time when the Chamber of Secrets was opened," Ron said.

"And how do you work it exactly?" Jack asked in a 'disappointed older brother' voice, Baby Tooth hovering next to him.

"By writing in it…" Harry said quietly waiting for the typhoon of a lecture he was expecting from Jack about not listening to him about not writing in it.

But it didn't come. Instead Jack just asked "What did it show you?"

"Basically…" Harry said taking a deep breath "It was Hagrid who opened the Chamber 50 years ago."

"I don't believe that." Jack said right away.

"But the diary said –" Hermione began but was cut off by Jack.

"It 'said' what whatever is inside it wanted Harry to see," he said glaring at the book "Let me ask you this. Can Hagrid speak Snake or Dragon?"

"Well no, but…" Harry said having known the man the longest.

"But nothing," Jack said determined to get his point across "That message that's still on the wall outside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and the story Binns told us, said only the Heir could open the Chamber. Slytherin can speak Snake right? That's why everyone so picky around Harry and me at the moment – although I actually speak Dragon but still – Therefore the Heir is most likely to be able to do that to. Meaning it couldn't have been Hagrid. You following me?"

"But Riddle caught him trying to smuggle a… a sp-spider out of the castle" Ron said shivering a little.

"Can Spiders speak snake Ronald?" Jack asked again "If this 'Monster' is anything, it has to be something in that 'family'. That's probably how Slytherin and the Heir are able to control it."

There was a moment of silence.

"Fine. You lot believe what you want and I'll believe what I want," Jack said too tired to care or set a bet on this. "I'm going to bed."

With that Jack and Baby Tooth went upstairs and looked out of the window into the grounds where he could just see Hagrid's hut next to the forest.

* * *

The next night, again Jack went to the Dungeons for his detentions.

This time he had to wash all the cauldrons from old and burnt on potions.

At first, Jack tried to make a game out of it, but feeling the glare coming from Snape, he soon chose not to.

As he cleaned them, he got to thinking just what in fact was the so called 'monster' in the Chamber was.

For, for the 300 and a bit years he had been around he couldn't think of any snake that could petrify its prey.

It was always either venom, or squeeze to death.

 _'_ _But… those were non-magical snakes,'_ he thought as he finished the 10th cauldron _'_ _Being a magic school, one would think it would be a magic snake right?'_

 _'_ _Ok, so... Ashwinder… We would know if that were the snake because if it were, it would have laid it eggs already and the school would he burnt down.'_ Jack began listing the magical snakes he knew.

 _'_ _Occamy? No they live in India, unless someone brought them here… But still they can't petrify things, and they don't eat humans.'_ Jack thought as he piled up the 30th cauldron.

 _'_ _Runespoor? No this snake is meant to be thousands of years old, no Runespoor could live that long. What with the left and middle head ganging up and biting off the right head when it gets a bit too critical.'_

 _'_ _Can't be a Sea Serpent because this is dry, well meant to be dry land'_ Jack thought thinking of all the rain that Britain normally gets _'But we do have the lake but if there was a Serpent in there I'm sure we'd know about it.'_

Jack was so distracted with his thoughts he hadn't noticed Peeves was trying to get his attention for the last five minutes.

Getting annoyed Peeved got out his massive tiny hammer and hit Jack on the head.

"OW!" Jack yelled rubbing it and glaring at the Poltergeist.

"What is it Frost?" Snape said from his desk where he was going over his lessons for the next day.

"Um, nothing Sir, I just hit my head on the roof of the cauldron I'm currently cleaning." Jack said sounding a little embarrassed to make him think that was what happened.

Rolling his eyes and muttering how dumb kids were Snape carried on with his work while Jack turned to Peeves.

"You done it?" he whispered grinning.

"Yes indeedy!" Peeves said giving off the same grin "And don't worry he's got a blanket with a warming charm on it, and he's in the middle of the lake, and the ice is as thick as the trunk on the Tree of Beginning."

The Tree of Beginning is said to be the world's very first tree, meaning it was millions of years old.

"Oh and they're a decoy dummy in his bed in case Big-nose goes to check on them."

"Good." Jack said smiling and finishing up the last cauldron.

"Sir, I'm done, may I go now?" he asked.

Snape came over to suspect the work.

"Very well Frost, you may go, but come back tomorrow night," he said.

Nodding Jack left at a walk trying to not to seem suspicious but once he was out of the dungeons he raced up to the Gryffindor common-room and looked out the window where he saw a small lump on the ice in the middle of the lake.

Grinning, he quietly went up the girl's stairs to get Ginny to show her.

o0o

"Ginny…" Jack whispered gently shaking her "Ginny…"

Moaning Ginny woke up and was about to ask what he wanted when Jack put his finger to his mouth and told her to follow him.

Quietly Ginny got up and followed Jack down the stairs again and over to the window.

"The Prank has been set," Jack said smiling "In the morning wake up early and I'll take you to the Room of Requirement and we can watch the out play there."

"What about Fred and George?" she asked knowing they would like this "Will we show them too?"

"Show us what?" Fred's voice said behind them as they came in through the portrait hole with bags of sweets from some place called Honeydukes.

With neither Jack nor Ginny really caring about this, they waved the twins over and told them the plan.

"Oh well then we must be up early for that," George said smiling.

Nodding and setting watches, everyone went up to bed.


	31. Chapter 31: Detentions With Snape P2

**AN: So sorry for not updating this sooner, I've been busy doing other things and therefore been unable to find the time to write more chapters.**

* * *

Bright and early next morning, Jack, Ginny, Fred and George woke up and headed for the Room of Requirement when they wished up cameras for the lake and for the Slytherin's second year boy dormitory.

"Who you think will wake up first and realize what's going on?" Jack asked a box of pop-corn in his hand as he looked from one screen to the other

"I'd say Malfoy" Fred said placing some sweets on a table.

"Well then I say Snape and the other Slytheins" George said putting his tribute into the betting pool.

"I think Hagrid will find Malfoy on the lake as he's coming to the school for breakfast" Ginny said putting a couple of pumpkin pasties she just thought up. "What about you Jack?"

"I think I'll go with, They will all go off at the same time." Jack said placing actual money into the pot.

Just then, an alarm clock for one of the other kids went off and the boys started waking up.

As the boys were stretching themselves out, Hagrid left his home and started to come towards the school.

The Twins were starting to worry.

On the screen pointing to the lake, Hagrid paused and looked at it, rubbing his head in confusion.

While on the Slytherin's dormitory Crabbe and Goyle were trying to wake up the dummy.

o0o

 _"_ _Maybe he's sick." Blaise Zabini said from his bed , drawing the curtains to get changed._

 _"_ _But Draco never gets sick" Crabbe said confused._

 _"_ _Well then go get Snape and tell him what's going on," Zabini said in a surprising 'I-don't-care' voice._

 _Nodding Crabbe and Goyle left to get Snape._

o0o

 _Over by the lake Hagrid was calling out the boy who was sleeping in the middle of it._

 _Grumpily Malfoy woke up and started insulting Hagrid for being a loaf of a grounds keeper, when he paused and saw he was on the ice in the middle of the lake._

 _"_ _How in Merlin did I get here?" he asked, trying to get up but falling over again._

 _Hagrid went back to his hut to go get some rope._

o0o

 _Snape had come into the second year's dormitory and went over to Malfoy's bed pulling back the sheets._

 _"_ _What is this?" he asked looking round at the other boys "Where is Mr Malfoy?"_

o0o

In the Room of Requirement, everyone was laughing as the events still play out.

"Well, I'd say Ginny won that betting pool," Jack said getting up to bow to her to show he respected her.

"I thank you Jack," she said smiling as she collected everything. "How long should we stay in here before we head down for breakfast?"

"Give it a few more minutes, I say," George said grinning "We need to get all that laughter out of our systems so we don't become suspicious to everyone."

"Yeah and I think we should head for the library and stay in there for a bit first," Fred added stating they might need alibis as well.

Around 10 – 15 minutes later the screens show that Hagrid had gotten Malfoy off of the lake and they were coming towards the castle, and that Snape was calling the Slytherin House Elves to start searching the castle for the boy.

* * *

In the great hall everyone split up and sat with their friends at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

After a moment, the doors opened and in came Draco Malfoy – still in his pajamas and hugging the blanket around him, followed by Hagrid.

Soon Snape came in as well and asked Malfoy where he was.

By the way he said it and the way he was acting earlier, Jack started to think that maybe he was more than just a teacher to the boy.

"I found him on the ice in the middle of the lake Professor," Hagrid explained after getting the Potion Master's attention.

"On the ice you say?" Snape asked coldly as he turned towards the Gryffindor table baring his eyes into the back of Jack's head as he was eating some toast and marmalade.

o0o

This wasn't the first time Jack had had someone try to read his mind, so he was prepared.

How else was he to keep his pranking plans away from everyone?

o0o

Snarling, Snape gave up when he couldn't pin anything that could set Frost as the one who did this to Malfoy.

Thanking Hagrid with the lowest amount of respect possible, Snape grabbed the blonde boy by the shoulder and started to lead him out of the hall and back to the dungeons.

Once they were gone talk and noise resumed to all five tables.

"Jack," Hermione said getting his attention.

"Yes Brownie-Locks?" Jack asked taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"That had something to do with you didn't it?"

"How could you accuse me of that? Obviously it needed to have happened sometime last night, and I was with Snape doing my detentions. Remember?" Jack said looking as innocent as he could.

Still not believing him, but seeing his point, Hermione dropped the subject and finished her breakfast.

* * *

The day was as boring as ever, in Jack's opinion.

Although he did have to spend most of it trying to avoid Malfoy and Snape, which he was able to do until that evening when he had to come down to the dungeons for the third night of detentions.

To his surprise, Snape was in his outdoor cloak with a basket and there was a second basket on the desk which Jack gathered was for him.

"Tonight, Frost, we'll be going into the Forest to collect some new ingredients to restock the student cupboard and my own personal cupboard." Snape said in a colder voice than normal telling the boy to pick up the second basket.

"But I thought students weren't supposed to go into the Forest Professor," Jack said innocently while clutching his fists, remembering his detention last year.

"Students are not supposed to go into that ridiculous forest alone, Frost," Snape explained as they left.

"So, it's ok if someone, takes us in there, but what if that someone then splits us up in there, would that be alright?" Jack asked carefully.

"What idiot would do that Frost?" Snape asked rolling his eyes at how dumb the boy was thinking he was doing this on purpose.

At last they reached the edge of the woods and soon went inside.

o0o

They went to a part of the forest Jack hadn't been before, it looked more like a herb garden than it being part of the forest.

"You start collecting the do-not-forget-me-nots from over there Frost," Snape said pointing to a patch of flowers "And do be careful not to smell any of them or else you'll give yourself amnesia going back 24 hours."

"Yes Sir" Jack said and went over to the flowers kneeling down to start picking them and looking around for Gaia.

"Sir, if I may ask, how often do you come in here for ingredients?" Jack asked after a bit.

"When and only when I need to Frost," Snape said annoyed that the boy wasn't keeping quiet.

"Do you often have trouble finding the things you want?" Jack ask after another short while.

"No, Frost" Snape said moving on to start collecting a new lot of plants.

"Gaia must be doing a good job then" Jack said this time mumbling to himself.

For the rest of the time they were in the Forest, Jack stayed quiet.

At last the teacher and the student headed back to the castle.

* * *

The next few nights were just as boring and workfull detentions, but during the days, Jack still tried to work out what this magic snake could be.

At last the detentions were over and seeing it was the weekend, Jack choose to stay in bed a little longer today.

He was woken up by the sound of someone Baby Tooth squeaking and someone, by the sound of it, looking for something in the room.

Yawning, Jack sat up and started to pull the curtains of his back.

The person paused and ran towards the door.

Sighing, Jack pointed his want at the door making it freeze shut meaning the person was still in there with him.

"Ginny?" he asked when he looked up "What are you doing in here? And why were you going though Harry's trunk? Looking for some used tissues or something?"

"N… No!" Ginny said embarrassed but didn't answer his other question.

"What's that you're holding behind your back?" Jack asked getting out of bed to come look.

"Nothing." she said trying to hide it better.

"Ginny, I have been trained by two of the world's best con-man, I can tell when people are lying." Jack said holding out his hand for the object.

Frowning, Ginny slowly handing him the object which turned out to be Riddle's Diary.

"Why are you trying to steal this?" he asked.

"I wasn't stealing it," Ginny said quickly "I was trying to get it back."

"Ever heard of _'Asking nicely'_?"

"I grew up with six older brothers, Jack" she said frowning "I learnt to take what I can when I can. Besides," she added "Like you said, _You're only in trouble if you get caught."_

"Well I have caught you," Jack said holding on to the book "But being the nice boy I am, I will let this go if you leave right now, without this book, and don't try to come for it again."

Frowning Ginny nodded and left as soon as she tidied up and Jack unfroze the door.

Seeing he was up now, Jack decided to get dressed in his day-wear and went downstairs to see the second years clumped together in the corner of the common room, each with a list of new subjects they could choose to have for next year.

"I wish we could drop Potions" Harry's voice carried over as Jack came to join them.

"We can't" Ron said gloomily "We keep all our old subjects, or I'd have dropped Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"But that's really important" Hermione said shocked that Ron could even think of such a thing.

"Not the way that bumbasneazel in that classroom downstairs teaches it" Jack said joining them after being handed his new-class0check-list by Percy.

"That what?" they all said confused.

"It's a Pixieish word meaning _**'The most dummist dummy and useless being ever'**_. It's meant to be a swear word because Pixies are a proud raise so they don't like idiots." Jack explained looking over the list.

On the list was:

 **Arithmancy**

 **Care of Magical Creatures**

 **Divination**

 **Muggle Studies**

 **Study of Ancient Runes**

"Not a lot of choices is there?" he asked "Well there is no way I'm doing Divination"

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"That 'Subject' is a ' _You have the skill needed to do it or you don't'_ subject," Jack said leaving it at that.

"I think the only think I want to do is Magical Creatures," he said ticking that "I know enough of Ancient Runes from my dragon friend. And I'm not up for Arithmacy or Muggle Studies."

"Well you need to pick two" Percy said coming over to help.

"Says who?" Jack asked holding the paper away from the oldest Weasley brother there.

"Because that's the rules." Percy said.

"Ha! I'm not sure if you know this Percy, but I'm not really one for following rules." Jack said leaving it at that and heading out to hand in the list to McGonagall.


	32. Chapter 32: The Attack in the Library

It had been a week since the Easter holidays, and the Gryffindor Quidditch Team were back on the pitch practising for their upcoming match against Hufflepuff.

Oliver Wood was insisting on team practices every night after dinner, but Jack and the team beat him down to every-other-night instead.

Still even with that, Jack and Harry agreed there wasn't much time to do anything that wasn't Quidditch or homework.

"I wish Oliver would lighten up with these practices," Jack said as they went up to the dormitories to put their brooms away. "I was supposed to be going on a walk-about-the-school with Elisa tonight, but no… he wanted one more extra practice before tomorrow's match."

"At least they've been getting drier than they were before," Harry said yawning a little, but paused when they opened the door to their room and saw all of both their things were all over the place, and Neville was in the middle of the room looking frantic.

"Guys – I - I don't know who did it, I just found it like this," he said looking at his friends.

Together Jack and Harry went about sorting their things out and checking everything was there.

As they, with the help of Neville remade their beds, Dean, Seamus, and Ron came in.

"Wow, what happened you guys?"

"No idea," Harry said but Jack stayed silent having a good idea what happened, he just didn't want to say it in front of everyone.

Ron mean while was looking at Harry's robes and seeing all the pockets were pulled out.

"Whoever it was seems to have been looking for something," he said "Anything missing?"

After a few minutes, Jack said he had everything accounted for.

Harry on the other hand stated in a whisper "Riddle's diary is gone."

"What?" Ron said not believing it.

Hearing this, Jack quickly ran down to the common room and looked around for a anyone acting suspicious, or rather a certain someone, but he couldn't see her in here.

Seeing Fred and George on the other hand he went to ask them some questions while Harry and Ron talked to Hermione.

"Hey guys, do you know where Ginny is?" he asked.

"Nope," they said together.

"Why?" George asked while Fred looked around the room just in case.

"I think she might have just been going through my and Harry's things looking for something that could be dangerous." Jack said not wanting to explain too much.

"Well when we see her we'll ask" Fred said "Now… What plans do we have for our birthday this year?" he asked.

Rolling his eyes Jack handed a list over.

"I have a few ideas, and have already asked April for the things that are needed." he said as the twins smiled as they read the list.

As they were Jack saw Harry and Ron talking to Hermione.

* * *

The next day, everyone woke up to a bright sunny day and a cool breeze.

"Perfect Quidditch conditions!" Wood said enthusiastically at the Gryffindor table at breakfast loading his team's plates with food while forgetting to give himself anything. "Harry, buck up there, you need a decent breakfast."

"You need to eat something too, Oliver," Elisa, who was there with Luna sitting with Jack to give him good luck. "No point having a good team if the captain isn't up for it too."

Blushing at the advice and the giggles from his fellow Gryffindor's Oliver starting loading his own plate and ate what was on it, keeping his head down.

"Now that's sorted," Elisa said calmly turning to Jack "Worked out what this monster could be yet?"

"No." Jack said looking through his notes "It's got to be some kind of snake related monster, but none of the ones I can think of have the power to petrify their prey."

"Maybe it doesn't," Luna said playing with Baby Tooth "Maybe they just get like that because something else happens or something gets in the way."

Considering this, Jack got up saying he'll meet everyone on the Quidditch Pitch.

A few minutes after he left, Tooth, Aster, North, and Sandy came in and over to Harry and his friends who were arguing on whether they should tell someone about the stolen diary.

"Hey kids, seen Jack?" Bunny asked sitting down.

"He's just gone to investigate something about what Slytherin's Monster could be," Luna spoke up in her usual dreamy voice.

"Ok…" Bunny said not understanding what was just said but dropped it.

Soon it was time for the team to go get their Quidditch things, so Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the Guardians left the Hall to help Harry retrieve his gear.

However as he stepped onto the bottom step of the staircase, Harry stopped and called out: "The voice!"

Looking over his shoulder he said "I just heard it again – didn't you?"

"Voice?" the Guardians asked Bunny looking around and Tooth looking worried.

"Since Halloween, every so often Jack and I hear a voice from somewhere and then someone ends up petrified." Harry explained.

"What?" Tooth, North, and Bunny asked, Sandy just widening his eyes.

Just then Hermione clapped her hand to her forehead.

"Guys, I think I just understood something, I've got to go to the library!"

And she was off without telling anyone what was going on.

* * *

In the library, Jack had heard the voice too and started to look around, making sure nobody else was in here seeing as it sounded the loudest here.

He was carrying his notes and the book he found that might help work things out.

Making sure everything was fine Jack started speaking Dragonese to try and contact it.

 _ **'** **I am Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun, why are you attacking the students of this school?'**_

 _ **'** **It is what my Masssster is ordering me to do…'**_ the voice replied sounding close.

Jack was about to ask another question when Hermione came barging in and went straight towards the Magical Creatures section, right where the voice was coming from.

Worried, Jack grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Hermione don't, I think whatever it is, it's there," he said whispering – well they were in a library.

"What?" she asked worried.

"Just don't go around there without checking first, because I think I've worked out what it is." Jack said showing her the page in the book he had."

As she was reading it Jack went around the bookshelf and keeping his head down spoke to it again.

 _ **'** **Who is your Master, great King of Serpents?'**_

The creature moved to cover Jack with its shadow.

 _ **'**_ ** _My Master is the descendent of my true Master,'_ **the giant snake replied not giving away any information.

Jack cursed in his head, forgetting how much these giant magical creatures liked to speak in riddles.

Really not wanting to play 20 Questions with this thing, Jack was about to try and ask if the creature would just go back to the Chamber of Secrets when he heard two surprised gasps behind him.

Quickly he span around and saw a mirror and the bright big yellow eyes reflected in it.


	33. Chapter 33: The New Rules

Over at the Quidditch pitch everyone was getting worried about the fact the game hadn't started yet.

"Wonder what's taking so long," Aster said out-loud the question everyone was thinking.

"Maybe not all the players are here yet?" Dean Thomas suggested "I mean Jack's still not here is he?"

"I hope nothing bad's happened to him." Tooth said worried.

Just then Sandy got everyone's attention and pointed to the pitch where they could see Professor McGonagall coming in with a megaphone, looking worried.

" **This match has been cancelled. Everyone please return to your house dormitories immediately!"**

As she finished, Oliver Wood came running out of the Gryffindor changing rooms and started to complain about how this will make them lose the cup.

But she wasn't listening, instead, she looked to Harry and told him to follow her.

Getting a bad feeling the Guardians, Elisa, Annie, and Ron came down from the stands and came over to follow her as well.

"Yes… Perhaps you all should come too," she said and started to lead them all back towards the castle and up to the hospital wing.

0o0

"I warn you," she said aiming this more towards the Guardians as they got in there "This might be a bit of a shock."

There lying on three beds all next to each other were Penelope Clearwater, Hermione and…

"JACK!" Tooth screamed and tried to see what was wrong with him.

"What happened?" North asked the teacher.

"I'm sure Mr Potter and his friends told you about these attacks," McGonagall said getting nods in reply "They were all found in the library," she continued "The girls with this," she showed everyone a small hand mirror "And Jack around the corner from them."

"But Jack's not a Muggle Born," Elisa said having trouble controlling herself so she didn't cry "Why would he be attacked?"

"That's what I'd like to know," McGonagall said aiming her eyes at Ron and Harry.

"Don't ask us Professor," Ron said not taking his eyes off of Hermione "All we know is, is that Jack was trying to work out what the monster is."

Elisa looked around "Where's Jack's bag? At breakfast he had a bag because he was going over some notes he wrote out about what he thought this thing is."

"There was no bag Miss Dale," McGonagall said.

There was a moment of silence before the Professor told the students to go to their common rooms allowing the Guardians to stay.

* * *

A few hours later after being given the Mandrake potion, Jack and Hermione went up to their common room accompanied by the Guardians to make sure they were safe.

"Why'd you do that Hermione?" Jack asked as they were almost there "I almost had that thing tell me who was doing this and then you and Penelope gasp and made me look in that dumb mirror."

"I wasn't the one holding the mirror Jack," Hermione said annoyed "She was. And she was the one who gasped."

Rolling his eyes Jack mumbled some words in Pixieish.

"So when you going to tell the teachers what this monster is mate?" Bunny asked curiously.

"In the morning," Jack said yawning a little. "I'm a bit tired at the moment."

They gave the password to the Fat Lady only to hear Lee Jordon's voice called out:

"Why don't they just throw all the Slytherin's out?!"

There were a few nods and murmurs of agreement at this.

Over in a chair in the corner Percy Weasley was looking pale and stunned.

"Percy's in shock" George told Harry quietly "That Ravenclaw girl Penelope Clearwater – she's a Prefect. I don't think he thought the monster would dare attack a Prefect."

"That's not what it is," Jack said as he came over grinning.

"Oh?" Fred asked smirking "And what is it then?"

"Well I'm not sure, but I have a good feeling there might be something going on between them."

It took a second for the twins to understand before big smiles came over their faces.

"Oh is there now?" Fred asked cunningly.

Jack was about to tell them not to tease their brother when Annie came running over and hugged him so hard he almost turned blue.

"Jack oh thank goodneess you're all better, Elisa's going to be so happy, oh but Jack why'd you have to go get attacked, because you that happening, the teachers just came up with all these new rules and they won't let us out of our common rooms after 6 o'clock or do anything on our own, or do anymore evening activities or…"

"Annie… Choking… Not breathing…" Jack managed to get out before she let go of him George catching him before he hit the floor.

"Now…" Jack said calmly once he got his breath back "Calmly, what are these new rules?"

"Basically what she said," Harry said sighing "No going out after 6, we need to be shepherded everywhere by a teacher now, no more Quidditch until further notice, and no more evening activities. And McGonagall said if these attacks don't stop the school will be closed."

"But I had a not-date-date with Elisa next week!" Jack said mad "How are we meant to do that now?"

"I think you're missing the bigger problem here Jack," Bunny said who was still there with North, Tooth, and Sandy.

"This school doesn't teach me anything I don't know already anyway. Besides…" Jack said waving it off "This is far more important."

"Well what about the rest of us?" Hermione said looking annoyed at this boy "Where are we meant to go and learn magic if the school is closed? We can't go home because at least 75% of students are Muggle Borns."

A sigh from Harry made Tooth look over to him "Something wrong honey?"

"It's just, this place seems more like home to me than the Dursley's ever did, and with it being closed that means I'll have to go back to them permanently." Harry explained "There was this kid from 50 years ago, who was basically in the same place I am now, and to stop the school from closing he turned in Hagrid."

"Do you think they suspect Hagrid now then?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but we need to go talk to him, just to be sure." Harry said "I can't believe it's him this time but if he did do it last time he'll know how to get into the Chamber of Secrets and that's a start."

"But the new rules say we're not meant to leave our dormitories except for class," Annie said looking upset.

"We'll find a way to do it," Jack said smiling trying to make her happy again.

"Just don't do anything that puts you in anymore danger ok mate?" Bunny asked Jack who promised he wouldn't.

Suspicious at how easy that was, but taking it, the Guardians left.

"So when we going to see Hagrid, Harry?" he asked right away after they were gone.

"We? But you just promised them…" Harry began to say but was cut off my Jack pulling his hand out from behind his back to show crossed fingers.

"Crosses – doesn't count," he said "Beside _'_ _A promise is only a promise if it is made in blood'_ remember?"

"Fine, just let me go get my father's cloak," Harry said and went up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

"What's a cloak going to do to help us see Hagrid with no one noticing us?" Annie asked confused.

"Because fellow red-head," Fred said smiling patting her on the head which she waved off "It's a special cloak…"

"How would you know?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

"We saw you use it last year when you snuck out to save that dumb rock which was later destroyed 3 days later remember?" George asked.

"Plus we've borrowed it a few times to pull off some pranks," Jack said putting an end to it as Harry came back the cloak under his arms.

"It won't be big enough for all of us," Harry said looking at everyone who was around him.

"Ok, so who's going to go with Harry to see Hagrid?" Jack asked.

There was a few minutes of silence before Fred suggested Rock Paper Scissors.

In the end it was Ron and Jack that won once everyone else went to bed they put on the cloak and headed out to go see Hagrid.


	34. Chapter 34: Dumbledore Get's Suspended

The journey though the castle to the front door took little longer than it normally would, what with all the teachers, Prefects, and ghosts marching up and down the corridors in pairs.

And although no one could see them under the cloak, they could still be heard meaning they had to go even slower, and yet it still didn't stop Ron from stubbing his toe a few yards from where Snape was standing.

Thankfully he sneezed just at the same point Ron swore.

Finally they reach the front door, and funnily enough no one was guarding it, plus the fact that they weren't locked, which confused Jack a little but he didn't say anything.

It was a relief to be met with the nice cool air of the night with the stars and moon looking down on them.

They quickly made it over to Hagrid's house and knocked on the door pulling off the cloak as they got there.

After a few seconds, Hagrid opened the door and was pointing a large crossbow at them with Fang barking loudly behind him.

"Oh," he said lowering the weapon "What're you three doing here?"

"What's that for?" asked Harry, pointing at the crossbow as they stepped inside.

"Nothin', nothin' I just thought…" Hagrid muttered "It doesn't matter… Sit down… I'll make some tea."

"Are you ok Hagrid?" Jack asked keeping watch at the window, just in case someone came "You seem a little not all there tonight."

"I'm fine," he said after nearly accidentally putting out the fire for the second time "Um… Sorry you got petrified, Jack."

"Why? It's not your fault." Jack said smiling.

"Heh yeah…" Hagrid said in an unsure voice of agreement.

Hagrid had just handed Ron and Harry their mugs of boiling water (he had forgotten to add the tea leaves) when Jack came grabbed the boys, got into the corner and threw the cloak over the three of them.

Harry was about to ask what was going on when there came a knocking at the door.

Hagrid check to see if there were hidden before grabbing his crossbow again and opened the door.

"Good evening Hagrid," it was Dumbledore who was with a second man who was wearing a bowler hat "I wonder, may we come in?"

"Of, of course sir," Hagrid said letting them men enter, the three boys noticing how serious looking Dumbledore was.

The stranger, along with his hat was wearing a really odd mix of clothes, Jack thought: a pin-striped suit, a scarlet tie, a long black cloak, and pointed purple boots.

"That's dad's boss," Ron whispered in surprise "Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic."

"Well I doubt he'd be _'_ _Head of the Fashion Industry'_ if he goes around looking like that," Jack said back only to be hushed my Harry so they could hear what was going on.

Hagrid had gone pale and sweaty as he backed himself up into one of his large chairs and looked from Dumbledore to Fudge.

"Bad business Hagrid. Very bad business," the fashion disaster said in a not all that caring (to Jack's opinion) voice. "Had to come, four attacks on Muggle-borns and one on a… what is the Frost boy Dumbledore?"

"He's a Half-blood Cornelius," the Headmaster said in a calm voice.

"Yes well, even though they are all well and fine, things have gone far enough," Fudge continued "Ministry's got to act."

"But I never," Hagrid said looking up at Dumbledore with a mix of pleading and fear on his face "You know I never, Professor Dumbledore sir…"

"I want it understood Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence." Dumbledore said frowning at the other man.

"Look, Albus," Fudge said uncomfortably "Hagrid's record is against him."

This line made Jack growl a little – he hated people pointing fingers at others when they didn't do anything.

He was about to reveal himself and start challenging the man about this, but he was silenced by Harry who whispered "We're not here remember…"

"The Ministry's got to do something – the school governors have been in touch," Fudge continued saying.

"Yet again, Cornelius, I tell you that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest," said Dumbledore.

Jack wondered if that meant that Dumbledore knew what was actually attacking the students and what was going on. And if so why was he just letting it happen?

"Look at it from my point of view" Fudge said playing with his dumb hat "I'm under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen doing something, you're just lucky Albus that the _Daily Profit_ 's not gotten any word about this. If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and nothing more about this will be said. But at this point in time, I've got to take him, Wouldn't be doing my duty otherwise."

"Take me?" Hagrid said trembling a little "Take me where?"

"For a short time only," said Fudge, not meeting Hagrid's eyes – a sign that he was lying, something else that made Jack almost throw the cloak off just to punch the man in the face.

"Not a punishment, just a precaution," Fudge explained "If in that time you're there someone else turns out to be caught doing all this havoc, you'll be let out with a full apology."

"Not Azkaban?" Hagrid croaked not believing this news.

As Hagrid said this, Jack could see the shadows in the corners of the room getting darker and a pair of bright yellow eyes watching them.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Dumbledore opened it this time Harry had to be elbowed into silence as they saw who it was.

Lucius Malfoy strode into Hagrid's hut, wearing a long black traveling cloak **(Seriously what is it with Witches/Wizards and cloaks?)** , and smiling a cold satisfied smile.

Fang started to growl.

"Already here Fudge?" he said approvingly "Good, good…"

"What are you doing here?" said Hagrid furiously "Get out of my house!"

"My dear man, I have no pleasure being in your – d'you call this a house?" Lucius said looking around and looking like he just smelt rotten eggs "No, I am here, because I was told this is where the Headmaster was."

"And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?" said Dumbledore calmly.

" _Dreadful_ thing, Dumbledore," Mr Malfoy said as he took out a long roll of parchment "but the governors feel it's time for you to step down. This is an Order of Suspension – you'll find all 12 signatures on it. After all you do seem to be losing you touch. How many attacks have there been now? 3 more this afternoon am I right? At this rate there'll be no more Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts."

"Technically Lucius, one of the ones attacked today was a Half-Blood," Fudge tried to cut in as Dumbledore read the note. "Besides, suspend Dumbledore? No, no, no… That's the last thing we want just now…"

"The appointment, or suspensions in this case, of a Headmaster is a matter for the governors, Fudge," said Mr Malfoy smoothly. "And as Dumbledore had failed to stop these attacks…"

"Now look, Lucius, if _Dumbledore_ can't stop them I mean to say who can?" Fudge asked worried now.

"That remains to been seen" said Mr Malfoy with a nasty smile. "But as all 12 of us have voted…"

Hagrid jumped to his feet looking mad, his head just grazing the ceiling.

"And how many did yeh have ter threaten an' blackmail before they agreed, Malfoy?" he roared.

"Dear, dear, you know, that temper of yours will lead you into trouble one of these days, Hagrid," said Mr Malfoy "I wouldn't advice yelling at the Azkaban guards like that, they wont like it at all."

"Yeh can't take Dumbledore!" yelled Hagrid "Take him away, and the Muggle-borns wont stand a chance! There'll be killin's next!"

"Not if I can help it…" Jack whispered clutching his fists tightly.

"Calm yourself Hagrid," Dumbledore said sharply before turning to Mr Malfoy "If the governors want me to step down I will. However…"

Now Dumbledore was speaking very slowly and clearly looking towards the corner where the boys were under the cloak.

"You will find that I will only truly have left this school, when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help at Hogwarts will always come to those who ask for it."

"Admirable sentaments," Malfoy said, bowing "We shall truly miss your – er – highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only hope that your successor will manage to prevent any – ah – ' _killin_ 's'."

He strode to the cabin door, opened it, and bowed Dumbledore out.

Fudge was fiddling with his hat again, clearly waiting for Hagrid to go before him, but Hagrid stood his ground and said carefully:

"Well, if anyone wants to find out some stuff then all they'd need to do would be to follow the spiders. That'd lead them right."

Fudge looked at him in confusion and looked around not sure who Hagrid was talking to.

"Ok I'm coming." Hagrid said putting on his moleskin over coat and followed Fudge out when he called back "Oh and someone will need to feed Fang while I'm away!"

The door banged shut and Ron pulled the cloak off the three of them.

"Hagrid's right, with Dumbledore gone, there'd be an attack a day" Ron said "Might as well close the school tonight."

"I doubt that," Jack said petting Fang to calm him down as he was scratching at the door, whining.

After a few minutes to make sure the four men had gone, Jack, Harry, and Ron put the cloak back on and went back to their common room, to find the others had gone to bed.

"You coming Jack?" Ron asked as he and Harry were going up the stairs leaving Jack behind.

"No, I think I'll spend tonight down here" Jack said being welcomed back by a slightly sleepy Baby Tooth.

"Suit yourself," the red-head said and went up.

Once they were gone, Jack turned to look at the darkest corner of the room and saw Pitch come out of the shadows.

"You better treat Hagrid right," Jack said after a bit of silence "I have high reasons to believe he has nothing to do with this Chamber of Secrets nonsense."

"I'll see what I can do," Pitch said "But Dementors were among the first things I made when I became the Bogeyman, so they're hard to control. Plus he has to show some signs of being effected or else those idiots at the 'Ministry' will think something's wrong."

"Fine." Jack said "Give him the best, least amount of pain you can give him."

Nodding Pitch left and Jack climbed into the big armchair by the now almost completely out fire, Baby curling up and falling back to sleep in his hair.


	35. Chapter 35 'Just follow the spiders'

Summer was coming to the castle grounds, clearing up the sky and making all the flowers bloom. But without Hagrid tending to them, it just didn't seem right.

Although the inside of the castle wasn't much better either, with everyone either now scared or depressed.

Jack tried to get everyone happy again, but none of his plans worked.

First he tried to make it snow in the Great Hall and set off a snowball fight, but the weather outside was messing with his powers which were dimmed down already while he was disguised as a human. (Also the teachers reminded everyone they had lessons to go to).

Next he tried pranking Lockhart again, which a lot of people – mainly Gryffindor's, appreciated what with him going around all proud and being a much bigger idiot than before. Saying things like _"I knew it was Hagrid all along, it was only a matter of time before he was caught."_

But the only thing he could think of, was ripping all of the man's clothes to pieces and placing a 'non-repairable charm' on them, and he DID NOT want to see this idiot in nothing but his underwear.

The third thing he tried was set up a prank-trap down one of the main corridors. He was about to start too but he heard a cat meowing and saw it was Mrs Norris. Plus he didn't really have much left in his Pranking Kit seeing he and the Twins used them to target everyone on April Fool's Day, like they did last year.

At the moment Jack was in the Room of Requirement looking for his notes on what he thinks Slytherin's Monster might be.

So far he found an old wardrobe, a bunch of out-of-date broomsticks, some Dueling Dummies, and a load of old timey books.

He was just passing a fake head with a fancy looking tiara on it, when he heard hissing.

Confused he looked around and saw it thinking it looked familiar.

Slowly Jack moved closer and reached out for it, he was about to pick it up, when Baby Tooth called out to him saying she thinks she found the bag.

"Huh, oh, good for you Baby," Jack said putting a large box face down over the tiara, not liking the power it was giving off, and went over to the mini fairy.

o0o

"Ok let's see," Jack said as the two of them left the room and looked at his notes. "All the old theories are still here, but where's the one I had the other day?"

"Something wrong Jakie old boy?" Peeve's voice asked from over his shoulder.

"I'm missing my notes on Basilisk's" Jack said not at all shaken by the mini Poltergeist popping up out of nowhere and landing on his shoulder. "I think that's what's been going round attacking everyone."

"Well I mays know a little bit about what happened to them," Peeves said grinning.

"Oh yeah?" Jack said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I saw a little red haired girl with your stuff going in there," Peeves said pointing to the wall that was the 'doorway' to the Room of Requirement. "And then come back out with it."

"A little red haired girl?" Jack asked thinking "What house was she in?"

"No idea."

"Well there can't be that many, 'little red haired girls' in this school can there?" Jack asked his mind already picking out 2 be he really hopped it was wrong.

"By the way Jackie, ain't you supposed to be a sheep right now and stick with your class?" Peeves asked.

"I'm supposed to, but you know how I am with rules," Jack said grinning "Besides, it's History of Magic at the moment. As long as I'm back before the end of it and before Transfiguration begins, I'll be fine."

* * *

For the last few days, everyone kept their eyes out for spiders meeting up at meals to say what they found.

So far, mainly because there didn't seem to be any spiders left inside the castle and they couldn't go off on their own not much.

o0o

During a Potions lesson, about 2 weeks after Hagrid and Dumbledore left, Jack and the Trio finally learnt why Draco had been strutting around the school looking as if he'd just been made Head Boy.

They were sitting at the desk behind him where they heard him talking to Crabbe and Goyle.

"I always knew Father might be the one who got rid of Dumbledore," he said not bothering to keep his voice down. "I told you the thinks Dumbledore is the worst Headmaster the school's ever had. Maybe now we'll get a decent one who won't allow Half-Bloods or Mudbloods in. Someone who won't want the Chamber of Secrets closed. McGonagall won't last long, she's only filling in."

Jack was glaring at the back of the blonde boy's head wishing he could set all that greasy hair on fire.

At that point Snape came by not bothering to tell Draco off for his disrespectful words.

"Sir," Malfoy said loudly "Sir, why don't you apply for the Headmaster's job?"

"Now, now Malfoy" said Snape, a small smile on his face non-the-less "Professor Dumbledore has only been suspended by the governors. I dare say he'll be back with us soon enough."

"Well seeing as he always fails to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, I doubt he'll be able to get to be Headmaster…" Jack whispered to those around him who cough-laughed in agreement as Malfoy continued praising the Potion Master and Seamus patented to be sick in his own cauldron.

After a few more words from Malfoy, mainly saying that the Mudbloods should pack up their things and him betting the next victim would be found dead, both Jack and Ron had had enough and would have leapt over their desks, grabbed the boy, and punched him repeatedly in the face, if they weren't being held back by Harry, Dean, Neville, and Hermione.

Luckily they didn't need to do it for long as soon the bell rang and in the scramble to get bags and books their attempted assault went unnoticed by Snape.

"Let me at him," Ron said going as red as his hair Harry and Dean still holding onto him "I don't care how bad my wand is, I don't need it I'll kill him with my bare hands."

While Ron was saying this Jack called out to Malfoy if he would like to make a bet on what he just said.

"Excuse me?" Malfoy asked confused.

"You just said you bet 5 galleons the next Muggleborn dies," Jack said clearly "Well I say that they won't die, AND I double it!"

Everyone was now either staring or mumbling to each other on whether this could be a confession on if Jack was the one attacking the other students, all forgetting that he himself had just been attacked barley 2 weeks ago.

Harry, Ron and Hermione on the other hand, who knew very well how good Jack's luck was when he set up bets like this, all just rolled their eyes and continued collecting their things.

Smiling a bit more evily than he already was Malfoy agreed to this little bet.

"Hurry up!" Snape called over the heads of the students, either not caring or not having heard what was just said across the room, glaring mainly at the Gryffindor's as he said the next part, "I have to take you all to Herbology."

And with that they all went in a 2 by 2 line through the castle and out into the grounds.

Once they were out of the castle, Snape left them to continue the rest of the journey themselves. As they did Harry, Ron and Hermione were all giving looks to Jack about what he just did.

"What?" he asked "He set it up, and besides wouldn't it be great and shut him up for a bit when I win?"

"Wait, ' _When_ ' you win?" Ron said confused "Don't you mean ' _If_ '?"

"Nope, ' _When_ ', because I know what the monster is, and I know how it kills/petrifys it's victims, so all I need to do is tell everyone else how to avoid it and there wouldn't be any more deaths. Plus hopefully there won't be any more attacks anyway, and seeing as that part wasn't mentioned if by the end of the year no one else is attacked I win by the fact that everyone has stayed alive. Win-Win!"

At last they reached the greenhouses. Professor Sprout was having them prune the Abyssinian Shrivelfigs today.

Jack and Harry were taking their clippings over to the compost heap when they met Ernie Macmillan. Ernie took a deep breath and said "I just want to say, I'm sorry for ever suspecting you Harry. I know you would never harm Hermione Granger or Jack Frost, and I apologize for everything I said. But I realize now, that you would have never starting attacking people in the first place."

"Took you long enough," Jack said in a 'That was obvious from the start' voice as he dumped is clipping onto the pile and headed back to where he was working, not even waiting for Harry.

After a few minutes, Harry, Ernie, and Hannah came back to all work on the same Shrivelfig as Ron and Hermione - Jack was with Neville, Dean, and Seamus a few pots down but you could still hear them talking (mostly Ernie) trying to get them to maybe think Draco Malfoy was the Heir instead.

Rolling his eyes, Jack carried on with his work only looking up when he head Ron cry out – " _Ouch_!"

Harry was pointing this head over to the window, where Ron was now looking too. About a dozen large spiders were all scurrying across the earth.

Keeping his eyes on them as Harry, Ron, and Hermione started talking in whispers Jack saw they seemed to be heading off towards the Forbidden Forest.

"That's not good" Jack said finally turning back to his plant when Neville asked what was wrong.

"I think sooner or later the Golden Trio are going to go on an expedition, alone, into the Forest. And they might meet a hoard of eight legged freaks in there."

Hearing the name of the old horror movie Seamus looked out the window where the spiders were going "Well then you need to stop them don't you Jack" he said.

Jack stared at Seamus, blinking in surprise.

"Have you met them Seamus?" he asked gesturing to them with his hand "There is no way they are going to not go in there, except if they're tied down to their beds and/or are in the Hospital Wing all having broken legs."

Those around him who could hear snorted and snickered at this agreeing with him.

"Besides," Jack continued lowering his voice a little "If we want to get Hagrid back then apparently we need to go to meet them."

"Well what good would that do?" Dean asked confused.

"No idea, but Hagrid left a hint to follow them to get information about this Chamber of Secrets stuff." Jack said sighing as he tried to think of a nice way to not get the Trio to go in there.

"But wouldn't Gaia be in there too?" Neville asked in a whisper remembering her from last year "Couldn't she help protect them?"

"She only protects the forest," Jack said "She can control it to possibly try and keep them away from the spiders, but I don't think that would help. The only one all spiders talk to is Black Widow, and she's not really a _'Come to to ask for help at the last second'_ person. And seeing how determined they look," here he looked to the others "I say they're going to go in there either tonight or tomorrow."

o0o

At the end of the lesson Professor Sprout escorted the class to their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jack at the back staying close but out of earshot as Harry told Jack about the spiders.

"We'll have to use the Invisibility Cloak again," Harry said "We can take Fang, He's used to going into forest with Hagrid."

"Fang's a wimp remember" Jack said in a slightly uncaring way.

"Um… Isn't there supposed to be werewolves in the Forest?" Ron asked worried.

"Werewolves only come out on the full moon Ronald?" Jack said rolling his eyes as they took their usual seats at the back of Lockhart's classroom.

"Besides there are good things in there, too" Harry said "The centaurs and the unicorns."

"Like we'll be seeing any of them where those spiders are heading." Jack said getting out some earplugs, paper and his pencil to start doodling like he normally does.

He was about to put the earplugs in when Lockhart came in looking more of a prideful idiotic git than he normally was.

Thinking the reason for this should heard, Jack turned his attention to him.

"Come now," Lockhart cried seeing all the frowns he was having "Why all these long faces?"

"Oh, I don't know," Jack said standing up so he was seen "Maybe because out good friend Hagrid was wrongly imprisoned and taken to Azkaban?"

"But Mr Frost," Lock hart said speaking slowly as though speaking to a 5 year old "Don't you realize? The danger has passed."

"Says who?!" Jack, and Dean say together, Jack gripping his wand a bit tighter.

"My dear young man, I highly doubt the Minister of Magic wouldn't have taken Hagrid unless he was 100% sure that he was guilty."

"Oh yes he would!" Jack said getting mad now – he hated it when people were punished for doing nothing wrong "Because that Fudge is as bright as an oil lamp from the 1700's!"

The whole room was silent, blinking in surprise at what Jack just said.

"I flatter myself in that I know a touch more about Hagrid's arrest then you do Mr Frost." Lockhart said smiling that dumb smile of his.

Ron and Jack were both about to confront him on this, when Harry elbowed Jack and kicked Ron hissing "We weren't there remember?"

After a few more _'I always knew it was Hagrid'_ hints and blowing his head up more than it already was, Jack rolled his eyes and plugged his ears really wishing he had his full powers so he could freeze this idiot where he stands with forever-ice (ice that never EVER melts and cannot be smashed) instead of just normal ice.

He was part way through drawing some new patterns for snowflakes when Harry gently nudged his arm and passed him a piece of paper.

 ** _'Let's do it tonight.'_**

Rolling his eyes, Jack answered.

 _ **'No, you Ron and Hermione stay in the castle, I will go alone, I believe I will have a better chance**_ **'** **surviving' _whatever might be in the forest._**

 ** _I promise I will tell you lot everything when I come out.'_**

It was only by the fact that Ron didn't really want to go in there in the first place, and harry knowing how good Jack was at getting out of tricky situations that the boys (after some silent debating) nodded, agreeing to this.

With this, Jack started to plan how he might get out of this one.

 _'Well first'_ he thought _'I will possibly need a way to escape. So take my broom.'_

 _'Next, take my wand in case I need it.'_

 _'Third take some kind of offering to get the Spiders to go after that and not me. Oh and I'll need some sort of gift for Gaia too.'_

As he took these notes and was thinking what might be a good offering, he looked at Baby Tooth.

 _'She's definitely staying behind.'_

By the end of the lesson, Jack had a full plan on what he was going to do.

Now he only hopped it would work.


	36. Chapter 36: Aragog

That evening, Jack asked Fred and George if he can borrow their map.

"I suppose," George said pulling it out. "As long as you give it back."

"Yeah we worked hard trying to work out how to work it when we snatched it from Filch's office"

"How long did it take you?" Jack asked curious.

"About a week" they said together.

Rolling his eyes, Jack took out his wand pressed the tip to the parchment to it: "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

From the tip of his wand, ink splotches appeared, along with the **_'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs'_** opener, and all the little pairs of shoes with name tags attached to them.

"I wish to sneak out into the forest at night, but the teachers are all patrolling the corridors and I don't have an invisibility cloak," Jack said clearly and calmly to the parchment. "Please can you tell me how I can do this."

The three of them waited and soon a message came back.

...

 _'Mr Prongs writes: Find someone who has an invisibility cloak and borrow it from them.'_

 _'Mr Padfoot writes: Go down into the dungeons and sneak out though the secret passage in the Potion Master's store room.'_

 _'Mr Wormtail writes: Go to the kitchens and sneak out using the back door the House Elves use when collecting food from the vegetable patches.'_

 _'Mr Moony writes: Why do you want to go out into the forest at night?'_

 _..._

"I want to go meet someone I believe is living in there, so I can figure out what's going on inside the castle." Jack said answering Moony while ignoring the Twin's blank stares, it seems they didn't know the Map could do this. "And I do know someone who has an Invisibility Cloak, but I don't want to lose it in the forest."

...

 _'Mr Moony writes: What has been happening at Hogwarts, maybe we can help?'_

...

"Someone has opened the Chamber of Secrets," Jack said not sure why he's letting it all out to a bit of enchanted parchment "No one's been too badly hurt, but Hagrid's been taken because the ministry thinks he opened it last time, and so has Dumbledore."

...

 _'Mr Padfoot writes: Hagrid would not have had the skills to open the Chamber. Only a Parselmouth or Dragon Whisperer can get in and control the Monster.'_

...

This made the boys confused, it was almost as if this person knew this for a fact.

"I'm taking my broom, I'm a fast flyer, I've been into the Forest before, and have a friend in there," Jack said trying to get back to the point. "I just need a way to get from Gryffindor tower, to the forest and back, that doesn't include jumping out of windows on my broom." he said looking at the Twins as he said this knowing they would sate this as the fastest and best way not to be seen.

Just then…

...

 _'Mr Prongs writes: But that's the fastest and best way to get to the forest and not be seen if you have no cloak.'_

...

Groaning Jack set his wand down and rubbed his temples a little as the Twins high-fived behind him.

His eyes scanning the replies, Jack saw the suggestions and took a look on the map to see where they let out.

The back door through the kitchens let out close to the castle pointing in the direction of the vegetable patch.

The one under Snape's store room, would let him out next to the lake and close to the trees.

"Ok, so do I want the safe way, or the idiot's way?" Jack asked himself.

But before anymore could be said a new message came up.

...

 _'Mr Wormtail writes: You could always just go out the front door. That is hardly ever locked.'_

...

At this the boys looked on the map at the front doors and saw that only one person was there guarding it. **_'S. Snape'_**.

"So again" Jack said ignoring this suggestion "The safe way or the idiot's way?"

"This depending on if you can get that far," Fred said "In both ways, you'll need to pass Snape to get to them."

"Of course there is still always the Mutton-Head way…" George said opening the window and bowing Jack out of it.

"I am not jumping in or out of windows George…" Jack said trying stay calm about this.

"But Jackie…" Fred said "It makes sense right? I mean we're so high up the only ones who would see you would have to be in the Astrometry Tower, and no one has a class there tonight. So…"

Looking at the map again and not finding any other way out that meant he wouldn't been seen by someone, Jack groaned and said "Fine…"

o0o

Unable to get the ' _offering_ ' for the spiders, or the gift to please Gaia so she'd let him into the Forest like he had planned because he had spent the last few hours trying to choose how to get to the location in the first place, Jack just grabbed his wand, and his broom and made sure Annie had Baby Tooth.

Once everyone went to bed, Jack opened the window in the common room, climbed out, with his broom, and really hoping this would work took to the sky so he was above the clouds and the view of anyone who would be looking outside.

Getting is bearings right, he started heading for the forest, touching down at the edge of it.

Holding onto his broom tightly, he pulled out his wand, lit it and went inside.

He was wondering if he should find Gaia first or follow the spiders on his own, when he saw some running along on the path up ahead.

Slowly Jack started to follow them, but stopped as he saw they were going off the path and into a darker part of the forest.

"Come on Frost, you're doing this for Hagrid…" he told himself, shouldering his broom and was about to continue to follow them, when vines sprang up and blocked his path.

"Gaia, I need to see them." he said knowing who was standing behind him.

"No… You need to get out of here and back up to the school." Gaia, the spirit of all Forests in the World, said her arms crossed and sending a glare at Jack.

"I'm not going until I speak with those spiders," Jack said firmly "Hagrid's been taken and he said to go talk to them to find out what really happened."

After a bit of a stand-off, Gaia gave up asking "Why do you have to be stubborn?"

"I don't know," Jack said shrugging "Probably been hanging around North and Bunny too much."

"Fine," Gaia said snapping her fingers and clearing the way "But I'm coming with you."

"Why?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Because, I will never let my best friend do stupid things alone." Gaia replied before taking the lead.

Seeming like that was a fair deal, Jack shrugged and they carried on going down the trail the spiders were taking, Jack not sure that he liked the fact the surroundings seemed to be getting darker, that the spiders were getting bigger, and that the ground beneath them seemed to be sloping down a little.

They had almost made it to the bottom when something from the shadows grabbed them meaning they were now 10 feet up in the air, Jack's hand still holding tightly to his broom.

Trying not to cry out, or attack the thing in case it made it mad, Jack let the gigantic spider carry him the rest of the way and set him and Gaia down on the forest floor.

Slowly Jack got up and dusted himself off, before helping Gaia up as they heard one of the spiders calling out…

"Aragog! Aragog!"

From the domed centre of this huge web, came a spider about the size of a small elephant. It had greying hairs on its back and all 8 of its eyes were white and cloudy.

 _'He's blind'_ thought Jack who smiled, thinking this might work after all then.

"What is it?" the spider said between clicking his pincers.

"The Guardian of the Forest and a man," the one that had carried Jack here replied.

"Is it Hagrid?"

"A stranger" the one who carried Gaia said.

"Kill him!" Aragog said sounding annoyed "I was sleeping."

"I am Jack Frost," Jack called up clearly "The Spirit of Winter. I am here on orders from Black Widow, to find out what happened 50 years ago at the school to get Hagrid's name cleared for opening the Chamber of Secrets."

There was a pause and a mix of hissing and clicking of pincers at this.

"We have never had a visit from the Spirit of Winter before," Aragog said "Why has Black Widow sent you and not come to find the information out herself?"

"She was busy trying to catch a black cat and ladybird in her web," Jack said trying not to sound as if he was making fun of their _'Goddess'_ as he answered.

"All I will say, Spirit of Winter, is that the Monster is a creature we spiders fear above all others. We do not speak of it. The body of the girl who had died, was found in a bathroom. But I never saw her, I never saw any part of the castle expect the cupboard in which Hagrid kept me in."

Thinking hard, Jack tried thought about what Aragog said and was about to ask more questions when Gaia elbowed him making look around and see the ring of spiders around them was getting smaller, and Aragog was starting to get bored.

"Thank you for your information Aragog," Jack said sounding calm, hand gripping hard on his broom "I will be sure to pass them onto Black Widow. And seeing as you are probably tired, we shall just go."

"Go? I think not, Spirit of Winter," Aragog said "It only takes one person to deliver a message, and while my sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my account, I surely cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst."

The spiders were ganging up on Jack, ignoring Gaia, since she was the Guardian of the Forest in which they had made their home.

"Goodbye, Spirit of Winter…"

Spinning around, Jack looked at all the giant spiders. Quickly mounting his broom, he kicked off, reached for Gaia's hand and shot off into the sky until he was so high the spiders couldn't catch them.

Flying over the trees, Jack came down and landed right outside Hagrid's hut where he let Gaia off.

"Well, I hope you're happy Jack Frost," she said not sounding all that pleased "I hope you almost dying my a hoard of Acromantula's was worth it."

"It was as a matter of fact," Jack said in a slow _'I'm thinking about something'_ voice "He said the girl from before was found in a bathroom. There's only one girl ghost here that could fit that description, but I need to be sure."

"Just don't get yourself killed you idiot," Gaia said and went back into the Forest.

Rolling his eyes, Jack headed back to Gryffindor Tower returning through the window.

o0o

In the common room, he was surprised to see Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Baby Tooth and even Annie were still up waiting for him – in their pajama's but still waiting for him.

"Been watching me have you?" Jack asked seeing the map sticking out of Fred's pocket.

"You could say that" George said "So learn anything."

"You could say that," Jack said grinning as he began to explain what happened, pausing every now at again to let Ron whine and shiver due to his fear.

"So all in all, the most important thing you got out of it was the girl 50 years ago was found in a bathroom?" Hermione asked trying to understand.

"Yes, but just think…" Jack said while gently petting Baby "What if she never left, what if she's still there, what if she's…"

"Moaning Myrtle!" they all said shocked in understanding, their eyes wide.


	37. Chapter 37: Exams!

"All those times we were in there, and she was just three toilets away!" Ron said once more, still annoyed with himself, the next morning "And we could have asked her, and now…"

"Oh quit whining Ron," Jack said more tired than usual and not up for this yet "We'll get a chance to ask her. Besides once I find the notes which were taken from bag that in the library, we won't need to ask her."

"You still haven't found it?" Hermione asked surprised.

"The Lost and Found room is a big place Hermione, and there is _a lot_ of stuff in there." Jack said yawning loudly. "Probably going back, near the start of the Founding of Hogwarts."

"I didn't know this place had a Lost and Found room," Harry said surprised.

"That's because unless you need it, it's not there," Fred answered for Jack, and George carefully pulled the bowl of cereal away from their friend so he wouldn't start using it as a pillow.

Still confused, but needing to get to their lessons everyone finished up and went to class, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jack just making it due to Jack's slow pace.

About 10 minutes into their Transfiguration lesson, just as Jack was drifting off he was brought back by Seamus yelling " _Exams_! We're still getting _exams_?"

There was a loud bang behind Jack, Ron and Harry, as Neville's wand slipped, vanishing one of the legs of he's desk.

As McGonagall fixed it, Jack asked what was going on and Harry said that she just said they'll be starting in one week from today.

At last McGonagall turned to Seamus frowning.

"The whole point of keeping the school open at this time is for you to receive your education," she said calmly, about to say more when Jack gave a loud:

"Yeah right! How is anyone getting taught anything from that idiot Lockhart being here, Professor?" he asked not caring how rude he was being or that everyone was watching him "The only thing he taught us was _'Don't let 2 week held captive Pixies out in the classroom'_. Apart from that all he's done is read out of his dumb book, which I myself believe to be A) All fake, and B) A complete waste of money!"

There was some murmuring and nodding from the other boys and some uneasy looks from the girls.

"Be that as it may Frost," McGonagall said surprisingly calm "I trust you have all been revising hard."

There was more unsure looks on the student's faces, and more muttering, which made McGonagall scowl some more.

"Professor Dumbledore's instructions were to keep the school running as normally as possible," she said "And this includes seeing how much you have learnt this year."

Jack rolled his eyes and turned to look at Harry and Ron, one looking at the pair of white rabbits they were supposed to be changing into slippers having a far off look on his face, and one looking as though he'd just been told to go live in the Forbidden Forest.

"Can you imagine me taking exams with this?" Rom asked them holding up his wand which was starting to shoot out red sparks.

* * *

Three days before their first exam, Professor McGonagall stood up at breakfast and said she had an announcement.

Now normally the hall would have gone quiet at these words, but today there was a lot of shouting from the students trying to guess what the answer was.

"Dumbledore's coming back!" loads of people called out.

"You've caught the Heir of Slytherin!" squealed Alix and Cindy together, from the Ravenclaw table.

"Quidditch matches are back on!" roared Oliver Wood excitedly.

"You're finally getting rid of Professor Lockhart!" Jack roared out the loudest getting a few cheers of agreement to that guess.

Once everyone had settled down, Professor McGonagall spoke up.

But it only turned out that the schools Mandrakes were finally fully grown.

"It wouldn't matter that we never got to ask Myrtle then," Ron said returning to his food. "Besides it's getting so close to the end of the year, it's not like the Heir has time to make another attack right?"

Jack was about to say that Ron shouldn't challenge fate by saying things like that, when Ginny came over looking more shy and nervous than she normally did as she took a seat next to Annie.

"Are you ok Ginny?" he asked carefully.

"I… I need to tell you all something," she said avoiding Harry's eyes, her hands in her lap, playing with a piece of paper.

"Well, spit it out then," Ron said watching her.

But Ginny stayed quiet, rocking backwards and forwards gently, flinching a little as Ron said that.

"Ron. That is no way to speak to your sister," Hermione said annoyed at him, but he didn't seem to care.

Slowly Harry leaned over the Ginny and asked in a whisper:

"Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets?" he asked "Have you seen something? Someone acting oddly?"

After a pause and a deep breath it looked like Ginny was about to say something when…

"If you're done eating I'll take that seat Ginny. I'm starving, I've only just got off patrol duty."

Ginny jumped, the piece of paper falling to the ground, a frightened look on her face, and ran off.

Annie was quick to follow to check she was alright.

"Percy!" said Ron angrily "She was about to tell us something important."

Jack drowned out the nose of the redheaded brothers fighting and reached down to see what was on the bit of paper Ginny had.

To his surprise it was his notes on the Basilisk.

"Guys, I'm just going to go and check up on her too," he said getting up "See you in class."

Only he couldn't seem to find her all day.

* * *

"I think we should still ask Myrtle what she knows about all this" Harry said to Ron and Jack that morning in Defense against the Dark Arts.

"How?" Ron asked trying not to fall asleep.

"Really Ron?" Jack asked rolling his eyes "Who's leading us to our next class?"

At this Ron looked up to see Lockhart who at this moment was fighting off an imaginary Manticore.

o0o

On the way to the next class as planned out, the boy's tricked Lockhart into leaving them since it was only one more corridor to go, let the others go ahead, Hermione included so she would take the notes they would be able to copy later, and then headed for Myrtle's bathroom.

They were almost there when…

"Potter! Weasley! Frost! What do you think you are doing?"

It was Professor McGonagall and she did not look happy.

"We were looking for you Professor," Jack said stepping forward.

"Me?" she asked, a mix of surprised and and curious and looked around "And why Frost, would you look for me here?"

"Well Professor, we didn't know where you were, but seeing as this was the scene of the first attack we thought you, being the wonderful and brave, and smart teacher you are, would be here, or have someone here, watching while Mr Filch wasn't doing it." Jack said using all his skills of flattery and praise so Professor McGonagall wouldn't be mad at them.

"That still doesn't explain why you are looking for me and not with your class." she said but her mood seemed a little better.

Harry and Ron stayed quiet.

"We are looking for you, Professor," Jack said pulling out his notes on the Basilisk and showing them to her "Because that day when I was attacked in the library. I found out this… was what has been attacking everyone. But when I came round these notes were missing, and I only got them back this morning at breakfast."

Professor McGonagall read over the notes on the giant snake, slowly connecting that everything did seem to match up.

"If this is the creature Frost, and it does as you say _'Kill victims by looking into their eyes'_ …" McGonagall read out "How is it that no one is dead?"

"Because…" Harry spoke up thinking "No one did look it in the eye Professor. Not directly at least. Colin saw it through his camera. And Justin must have seen it through Nearly-Headless Nick."

"Nick got the full blast of it, but as he's a ghost already, he couldn't die again. He can get hurt, or offended when people walk through him, or ask him how he died in public, but he can't die again." Jack said helping with the explaining "and the girls and I had the mirror."

"And Mrs Norris?" Ron asked speaking up "I'm sure she didn't have a camera, a mirror, or a ghost with her, you two."

"The water," Jack spoke up after a bit of thinking "There was water on the floor that night, from when Moaning Myrtle flooded the bathroom because of what Peeves said to her at Nick's Deathday Party."

"And do you have any theory as to how it's been getting around, Frost?" she asked.

"I've been hearing something inside the walls Professor," Harry spoke up, to which Jack agreed.

"It's either using ancient secret passages, or, it's using the plumping." Jack said confidently "Also after every attack, there had been spiders running away from the victim." he added for more evidence "And the Basilisk is the Spiders natural enemy on account for then having four pairs of eyes, instead of just two."

"And Hagrid's roosters were all killed by something, or someone," Harry said after reading the notes himself "If the cry of a rooster is what kills it, the person controlling it wouldn't want one around."

Professor McGonagall was looking a mix of confused and worried now as it was adding up to the fact that the Chamber of Secrets might actually be real.

"But…" she said looking at the notes, then the boys and then the message on the wall. "But the Chamber of Secrets if a legend. It doesn't exist."

"All legends have to have some line of truth in them Professor," Jack said smiling, loving it when he was right about things like this. "They need to be, for their stories to get started in the first place. It's the listener's choice to choose wither they believe in the story or not."

"And if it is real Frost," she asked a little shakily, but getting a hold of herself. "Where exactly do you think the entrance to it is?"

"Right behind that door, Professor," Jack said, stepping aside, and pointing towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.


	38. Chapter 38: The Kidnapping and the Fraud

**_Previously…  
_**

 _"And if it is real Frost," she asked a little shakily, but getting a hold of herself. "Where exactly do you think the entrance to it is?"_

 _"Right behind that door, Professor," Jack said, stepping aside, and pointing towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
_

* * *

Slowly Professor McGonagall moved towards the bathroom door, ignoring the 'Out of Order' sign.

She was about to go inside when a Gryffindor House elf popped up and curtsied to her.

"Sorry's to be disturbing you Ma'am, but we is believing that two first years are missing." she said looking up at her with her big brown eyes.

"What?" Professor McGonagall asked a mix of fear, and anger on her face. "Who?"

"We is thinking it is Ginny Weasley, and Annie Dale." the house elf answered ignoring Ron and Jack's cries, and carried on "Neither has been seen since breakfast, and neither were in any of their classes."

"Then get all the Elves looking for them, Dawn," Professor McGonagall said before Dawn disappeared and she turned to the boys "You three return to class now. I need to see if this is true or not."

"But Professor," Ron said sounding worried.

"Now! Weasley!" she ordered and left.

"Come on," Jack said heading for class "We can come back later. Best not to get the school thinking we're missing too."

Nodding Harry and Ron followed Jack to their class room, sneaking in quietly and not talking to Hermione until after class.

They were about to go and see Myrtle themselves at break, but the bell never came.

Instead Professor McGonagall's voice rang out through the halls, sounding rather panicky:

 _"All students return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."_

"What do we do?" Ron asked getting more worried for Ginny.

"Follow me," Jack said heading for the Room of Requirement, requesting a screen viewing the staff room.

Everyone was so worried about what might have happened nobody asked Jack what this place was, or how he knew it was here.

Inside there was a large mirror like screen which Jack reached out and set it for staff room, rewinding it a little.

They watched the teachers entering the room; some looking puzzled, some downright scared, the last to arrive was Professor McGonagall looking more worried than she was before.

"It has happened," she said the silent staff room. "a pair of students have been taken, by the monster, into the Chamber itself."

Little Professor Flitwick let out a squeal, while Professor Sprout clapped her hand over her mouth, and Professor Snape gripped the back of his chair harder than necessary.

"How can you be sure?" he asked.

"The Heir of Slytherin, left another message right underneath the first." Professor McGonagall, who was looking very white, said " _'Their skeletons shall lie in the Chamber for ever'._ "

Flitwick burst into tears.

"But who are they?" Madam Hooch asked "Which students Minerva?"

"Ginny Weasley, and Annie Dale." said Professor McGonagall.

o0o

Behind them Harry, Hermione, and Jack could hear Ron collapse to the ground.

Jack felt like killing something, but knew now wasn't the time for it, and only kept himself from doing it because Baby was there patting her tiny hand against his cheek.

Jack was about to get up to race to Myrtle's bathroom to save both girls on his own when the staff room door opened.

For a moment, Jack, and Harry it seemed, thought it might be Dumbledore, but it wasn't.

It was that idiot Lockhart, saying he had been sleeping when the announcement was given.

"Still think he's all that perfect Hermione?" Jack asked not caring that he didn't get an answer.

o0o

"Just the man." Snape said stepping forward and surprisingly looking pleased. "The very man. Two girls have been taken by the monster Lockhart. Into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."

"My… My moment?" Lockhart asked looking confused.

"That's right Gilderoy," chipped in Professor Sprout "Weren't you saying just the other day that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"I – well – I mean…" Lockhart spluttered.

"Didn't you tell me, only this morning, you were sure you knew what was inside it?" Professor Flitwick piped in.

"Yes, I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," said Snape. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given free reign from the start?"

There were small identical smirks on the Heads of Houses faces, Professor McGonagall must have let them in on what Jack had found out.

Mean while Lockhart was getting more stoney faced and more and more pale.

"I… I really never… You must have misunderstood me…"

"Oh I think we all understood you perfectly Gilderoy, but just in case you need reminding, Jack Frost has some how worked out what the monster is, and has an idea where the entrance is." Professor McGonagall said. "If you promise to keep him safe, I suppose I'd let him join you in rescuing the two girls that were taken."

o0o

In the Room of Requirement, Jack gave a small laugh "Ha! I don't need protecting from that fake. If they let me, I can do it all by myself."

Baby Tooth squeaked giving off the message of _'This is no time to be like that'_.

"Oh come on Baby you know it's true. I was the main reason we were able to defeat Pitch remember?" he whispered as the others kept watching the screen.

o0o

"Well, then I'll just be in my office getting… Getting ready." Lockhart said and left.

o0o

"He's going to try and run for it." Jack said knowing just the kind of person Lockhart was.

"He wouldn't do that," Hermione said as the screen went black "He's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Oh, just like the last one wouldn't have Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head?" Jack asked in a mix of sarcasm and making a point.

"He has a point" Harry said trying to get Ron up.

"Besides even if he isn't he'll need us to tell him everything," Jack said and left, Harry and Ron quickly following him.

"Where's Brownie-Locks?" Jack asked as they rushed to Lockhart's room.

"She trusts him too much, so she's going back to the Common Room." Ron said rolling his eyes.

The three of them reached the classroom and saw the large painting of Lockhart, painting another Lockhart had vanished, and could hear lots of noise and bangs from behind the office door.

"Wands out, but keep them hidden," Jack said pulling out his own and hiding it behind his back before knocking on the door.

There was silence from the other side of the door, soon followed by hurried footsteps and the door opening a little for them to see Lockhart's worried, scared looking face.

"Oh, Mr Potter… Mr Weasley… and Mr Frost, yes I was just about to come looking for you actually..." he said giving off the dumb smile.

"Really sir?" Jack asked in a _'I don't know what's going on'_ voice "Why? All Professor McGonagall told me was to see you and help you try and get Ginny and Annie back."

"Oh… um… Did she?" Lockhart asked losing his grip on the door and letting the boys come in a little more.

"Yes sir." Jack said ignoring all the suitcases and books and other things all over the place. "And Ron is here because Ginny is his sister, Big Brother instincts you know, and Harry his here because he can open the entrance to the Chamber for us."

"Well, that will surely be helpful but…" Lockhart said trying to think of something before Ron asked:

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Oh um yes, urgent call unavoidable, got to go," Lockhart said turning back to his suitcases.

"What about my sister?!"

"And what about Annie?!" Harry asked getting just as mad.

"Well, as to that – most unfortunate," said Lockhart avoiding their eyes as he started pulled out a desk drawer and poured the condense into his bag."No one regrets more than I."

"Then why sir…" Jack said pulling his want out and poking him in the back with it, nodding to Rona and Harry to do the same "Are you running away like a scared little baby Did-Dik? **(AN, These are real life creatures that get scared really easily)** "

"Especially after all the things you wrote in your books," Harry added, gripping his wand just as tight as Jack was his.

"Books can be misleading," Lockhart said not answering Jack's question.

"You wrote them!" Harry shouted.

"My boy, have some common sense!" Lockhart said spinning around looking more frazzled than before. "My books wouldn't have sold for nearly as much if people didn't think _I_ had done all those things! No one want to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. Why he'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a hare lip, I mean come on…"

"So, you've just been taken credit for what a load of other people have done." Jack said in a non-surprised, mad sort of voice.

"Jack… Jack," Lockhart said shaking his head "It's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing it…" he would have carried on if Baby Tooth, having turned red in the face hadn't come up to him and started attacking him in squeaks and sharp pricks with her beak and wagging her finger at him.

Harry and Ron were surprised, but Jack knew exactly why she was so angry.

The Tooth Fairy looked after everyone's memories, all over the world, and this man, was taking them away.

"Baby, that's enough," Jack said gently after a while and she had gotten Lockhart to curl up into a ball on the floor. "Go and tell Tooth what happened. We'll let her get a few words in for him before she gets to work sorting this out. I promise."

Huffing and giving one last glare at the man on the floor Baby Tooth left.

"Now. Professor…" Jack said pointing his want at him signaling for him to stand. "You are going to leave you wand here, and we are all going to go to the Chamber of Secrets and rescue Annie, and Ginny. Understand?"

Slowly, fear dripping off him by the bucket load, Lockhart stood up and followed Harry and Ron, and being prodded forward by Jack, out of his classroom, along the corridor, down the stairs; pass the messages on the wall and to Moaning Myrtles bathroom.


	39. Chapter 39: Down the Pipe

**AN: Early Christmas Present for all you readers.**

 **I will try and get another chapter out before New Years, but i am not making any promises.**

* * *

Quietly, Lockhart trying to get out of it once again, they stepped inside the bathroom where they could hear Myrtle crying to herself in her cubicle.

They went over to it, and saw her sitting on top of the cistern of her toilet.

"Hello Myrtle," Jack said getting her to look up at them.

"Oh, it's you…" she said sniffing a little, looking at the boys, ignoring the teacher, and turning back to Jack "What do you want this time?"

"To ask you, Myrtle Elizabeth Warren," Jack said bowing slightly to show his manners "How you came to join us in the After-Life."

Myrtle blushed a little but seemed very happy to tell them the story.

"Ooooh… it was dreadful," she said "It happened right here in this very cubical. I was hiding here, crying because Olive Hornby had been making fun of my glasses again, she was always picking on me. I had spent all day in here," she added before carrying on "The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in."

As Myrtle told them about her bully, Jack sent a side glare at Ron who was avoiding his eyes obviously remembering he had once sent Hermione into a bathroom where she spent all day crying to herself for things he had said.

"They said something funny," Myrtle carried on "A kind of strange made up language. But what got me was that it was a boy speaking, so I unlocked and opened the door to tell him to go away, and then… I died."

"Just like that?" Ron asked eyes wide in surprise "How?"

"No idea," Myrtle said shrugging "All I remember is seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes. Then my whole body sort of seized up, and I was soon floating away…" she said looking between Jack and Harry, ignoring Ron and Lockhart "And then I came back again, I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby you see. Ooooh… she was sorry she ever laughed at my glasses."

"Where exactly did you see the eyes?" Jack asked looking around.

Myrtle pointed to the sinks, more specifically the one in front of her cubicle.

As Ron kept an eye on Lockhart, Jack and Harry went to have a closer look, soon finding a small snake etched into the side of the tap.

"That tap's never worked," Myrtle said as they tried it.

"Do you want to or shall I?" Jack asked coming to the same silent conclusion as Harry, that _this_ was entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

"I will," Harry said and closed his eyes to concentrate. "Open up."

Nothing happened.

"English" Ron said from beside Lockhart, still pointing his wand at him.

"Harry, you know what a snake is right?" Jack asked smirking a little when he got an eye-roll and a nod. "How they move, how they sound, how they react when people get near them."

Again Harry just nodded.

"Well then picture all of that in your mind," Jack said calmly using his fingers to point to the sides of his own head for emphasis "Imagine that there is a real live snake here, and that you are talking to it. Ignore us, we don't exist," Jack carried on not believing he just said that. "It's just you and the snake. Now try again."

Taking a deep breath after a few seconds Harry nodded and then said **_'Open up!'_** in perfect Parseltongue.

There was a loud _'CLUNK'_ and the tap started glowing and spinning. Next second, the sink began to move, actually sinking into the ground leaving a large pipe which a piece of grating slide across from to allow access to.

Slowly Lockhart and the boys came over and looked into it, all wondering how deep it was.

"I'm going down there," Jack said in confidence looking to the others for their say seeing that the boys were nodding, and the man looked more pale than ever.

"Well… you hardly seem to need me," Lockhart said with a small smile, turning for the door to the bathroom "I'll just…"

"Not so fast _Sir_ " Jack said pointing his wand at him "We need a dummy to make sure if this pipe is safe."

Slowly the poor excuse for a teacher came forward and sat at the edge of the pipe.

"Boys… Boys what good would it do?" he asked looking at each of them in turn.

"It will make sure it's safe for us to follow you," Jack answered poking the man in the back with his wand "And/or distract anything that might be down there long enough for us to get to the girls and back out."

"But I really don't think…" Lockhart began but this time Ron just pushed him and his cries were heard as he slid out of sight.

Soon the cries ended and after a few seconds Lockhart's voice called up "It really is quite filthy down here…"

"Well he seems to be alright," Jack said sounding disappointed, looking up at the sound of giggles from Myrtle.

"You're not like the other boys Jack," she said as Harry took off down the pipe.

"Well that's because I'm not, like most other boys," Jack said smiling "I'm way more handsome, and smart, and know how to treat girls and ghost and other spirits with respect." he said looking over to Ron whose red hair had just vanished too.

" _Other_ spirits?" Myrtle said a little confused then after a little thinking asked "Are you one of us too?"

Jack was about to reply when Ron called up to him to hurry up.

"I'll explain when we come back, and after we get this sorted out." Jack said bowing to her again before calling for the wind through the window to lift him up and shove him down the pipe.

o0o

His ride down was, Jack was guessing, more cushioned than the others thanks to Gale's protection.

But the further down he went, thanks to the other pipes and in fact how far down he was going the less power she had, soon the pipe started to level out and he came sliding out onto a damp floor of a pipe large, enough to stand up in, that was decorated with hundreds of thousands of miniature mammal and rodent skeletons.

"Whew I thought that would never stop," he said getting up and dusting off his robes as if nothing exciting was happening.

"We must be miles under the school," Harry said looking around, his voice echoing down the tunnel.

"Under the lake probably," Ron said agreeing.

"Any idea how to get back up this?" Harry asked looking back up the pipe.

"We'll tackle that challenge when we come to it." Jack said pulling out his wand and turning to the dark tunnel before them "Come on. _Lumos_." and he, Harry, Lockhart, and Ron all set off, their footsteps on the wet floor the only noise that could be heard except the occasional _'drip… drip…'_ of water from the ceiling.

Harry had lit his wand as well, but Ron thought it best not to light his one due to how bad it had been acting up lately.

However even with two lit wands, Jack's for some reason shining brighter than Harry's, the search party had to move a little at a time.

"Remember," Jack said quietly although his voice bounced back as if he was speaking normally "Any sign of movement close your eyes straight away."

They carried on and only stopped as they jumped at the sound of a loud _crunch_ as Ron stepped on a rat's skull.

Calming down, they carried on.

A little further down they paused again as Ron said "Guys… they're something up there..."

Looking though squinted eyes, Harry tried speaking to it telling it they were just passing through, but nothing happened.

"Maybe it's asleep?" Ron said coming over.

"No. It's part of a snake's skin," Jack said realizing what it was and opened his eyes fully again as there was no danger.

"That Basilisk must be 50 foot long, or more," Ron said staring at the thing before them.

Just then there was a thud as Lockhart fainted.

Rolling his eyes, Ron went over to him, kicking him and saying "Get up!"

At once, Lockhart bounced back up, grabbed Ron's wand and threw him over to join Jack and Harry, who's wands were now pointing at him in return.

"The adventure ends here boys…" the man said grinning quite evilly in Jack's opinion "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, I shall tell them I was too late to save the girls, and I shall tell them how you all tragically lost your memories at the mere sight of them."

Grinding his teeth, Jack shot out a blast of cold winter air from his wand, just as Lockhart fired his spell at them, causing him to hit the back wall and an mini explosion to happen which caused a cave in, leaving Ron, who had dived forward to get out of the way of a falling rock, and Lockhart on one side and Jack and Harry on the other.

"RON!" Harry called out not sure how well his friend can hear him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm here!" Ron answered coughing a little "And I'm ok, this git's not though. And he's broken my wand!"

There was a loud thud and a small _'Ow'_.

"Well serves him right for trying to erase our memories," Jack in a non caring way "I only just got mine back, there was no way I was going to lose them again without a good damn fight."

"What now?" Ron asked "I can't get through; this will take ages to move without magic."

"It might be safer though," Jack said looking at the rocks, the walls and ceiling that all had cracks in them "At least by hand you can test the rocks before yanking them out meaning you won't cause any more to fall."

"Ron, start trying to move the rocks," Harry said after checking his watch "Jack and I will carry on. If we're not back in an hour, go back and try and get some help."

"Right," Ron said sounding a little nervous, but if that was due to what Harry just said or wondering where to start, was never found out.

Together Jack and Harry set off further into the tunnel, the distant noise of Ron moving the rocks fading quickly.

The tunnel turned once more and again went on for ages. Jack was just wondering when it would end when they reached a wall on top of which stood two carved snakes who were coiling around each other, whose eyes were made of emeralds.

Jack and Harry approached it, both looking up into the eyes, Jack feeling as though he was being scanned by them.

"You need help here?" he asked looking to Harry who shook his head.

 ** _'Open!'_** Harry said in a faint hiss.

The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves sliding out of sight, allowing Jack and a shaking from head to toe Harry, to step inside.


	40. Chapter 40: Meeting Tom Riddle

Before going in too far, Jack and Harry looked around, listening for any signs of the Basilisk but it didn't seem to be there.

Still, together they quietly made their way inside, wands in hand, and soon found Ginny and Annie lying on the cold stone floor, their eyes closed, but feeling cold and not breathing as much as they should.

"Ginny! Annie!" they boys called out shaking them lightly to try and make them to try and wake them up, Harry dropping his wand to lift Ginny into a sitting position, Jack still holding on to his.

"Annie come on, time for some breakfast cookies and chocolate pancakes…" he said remembering from last summer this was what woke her up the best.

But nothing happened.

"They won't wake." a new voice said making the boys look around and saw another boy – half there half not there almost as if he was a ghost, but he wasn't a ghost – sitting on top of one of the huge snake heads watching them.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, carefully lying Annie back down and placing his cloak on her to keep her warm.

"And why do you mean they won't wake?" Harry asked placing his cloak on Ginny.

The boy came down and looked at Jack to answer his question first "I, am a memory. preserved in a diary for 50 years. Back then I was known by the name of Tom Riddle."

Jack looked over the girls and saw that Ginny was hugging the little black diary that he Ron and Harry found in Myrtle's bathroom.

Tom then turned to Harry to answer his question.

"And they won't wake, because they're in too deep a sleep."

"Then we need to get them out of here, and quick, there's a Basilisk," Harry said trying to hoist Ginny up and looking for his wand. "Did you see?"

Tom had it in his hands, twirling it in his fingers.

"Thanks," Harry said reaching out for it but Tom didn't give it back.

"Listen," Jack said from where he was getting mad at this guy, Annie in his arms already "We really need to get out of here. If that legless lizard comes by…"

"First of all it's a snake," Tom said looking a bit put off at having to correct Jack about this "And second. It won't come until it is called."

"A snake huh?" Jack said raising an eyebrow "Then how can it blink to keep its master safe from its death-stare? Why does its tummy scales match its back? Why does it have visible ear holes on the side of its head? And why is its lower jaw fused together?"

"I know that that thing is a snake, because I am its Master!" Tom yelled using Harry's wand to fire something at Jack who quickly used his wand to shield himself and Annie, but the force made him lose his balance and fall back a little, his wand flying out his hand and reach.

"What do you mean you're its Master?" Harry asked setting Ginny back onto the floor. "And how did the girls get like this?"

Glaring at Jack for a bit, Tom pocketed Harry's wand and began to answer the second question, ignoring the first one.

"Well, that's an interesting question. And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason why Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger." Tom paused looking down at Ginny a cruel smirk on his face that turned to a look of disgust as he turned to Annie.

"That Mudblood is only here because she was found Ginny writing her farewell on the wall in front of the bathroom where the entrance was. And I couldn't have that, so I made Ginny place a spell on her to make her come along too."

"Don't you dare call Annie a ' _Mudblood'_!" Jack yelled from where he was on the ground hugging the girl in question to protect her.

"What do you mean when you answered about Ginny?" Harry asked confused and not sure he liked this guy.

"The diary," Tom answered pointing to it " _My_ diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes: How her brothers _tease_ her. How she had to come to school with second-hand robes and books. How no one paid her any attention. How…" here he paused and looked mainly at Harry "How she didn't think that famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever love her."

All the time Jack was looking around the chamber, drowning out the jerk's voice, trying to find a way out or at least a chance to escape.

When Tom Riddle mocked that Ginny wrote there she didn't get any attention, Jack half wanted to freeze him into a giant ice-cube, but in his human form, especially without his wand, Jack didn't have the power for that.

Nor was he going to try, what with Annie still knocked out and in his lap.

Seeing what looked like a giant door at the end of the chamber where the statue of Slytherin's (Jack was guessing since this _was_ his Secret Chamber) mouth was, Jack carefully set Annie on the floor and was about to go and inspect it when Riddle said:

"Haven't you figured it out yet, Harry Potter? Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. Strangled the roosters. Set the serpent of Slytherin on the Mudbloods, that meddling idiot," here he looked over to Jack who let out a loud ' **HEY**!' and the Squib's cat."

"No," Harry whispered looking at Jack who signaled to keep Riddle busy and distracted.

And once Riddle went back to being a perfect James Bond villain by mono-logging and giving away his plan, again, Jack quietly got up, grabbed his wand and went over to door.

o0o

Jack had reached the door and first tried knocking on it, lightly of course because otherwise Riddle would hear him, but nothing answered and the doors stayed shut.

Sighing, next Jack tried pushing it open himself, but still it stayed shut.

"How do I open this door?" he asked looking up at it and seeing snake on the keystone of the arch.

Looking back at Harry and Riddle, Jack saw Tom writing something in the air, but they still seemed to not be paying him attention so quietly Jack asked in Dragonese **'How do I open this door?'**

Writing appeared on the door, in a hand so fancy and in a long dead language that Jack thankfully knew.

 _'To open this door, if that is what you seek_

 _To look inside and take a peek_

 _Use the knowledge you should know_

 _Of who I am and in you will go_

 _Just be wary of my friend_

 _Otherwise you will come to a cold dark end'_

Reading the message over a few times, Jack tried to think hard about what he knew about Slytherin that might help.

1, he liked green.

2, he liked snakes.

3, he picked out those who were cunning, and tricky, and pure-blooded because he thought everyone else wasn't worthy enough to be there.

4, he could speak Parseltongue.

That's it.

But Jack couldn't speak it, and Tom and Harry were both too busy gossiping to help him.

But then he remembered what _Mr Padfoot_ had said on the Map.

 _"_ _Only a Parselmouth or Dragon Whisperer can get in and control the Monster…"_ Jack said and thinking he was about to try and ask the door to open in Dragonese, when Riddle called out in his loud voice obviously not noticing – or maybe caring, that Jack was there:

 _' **Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four!** ' _

There was a loud thud, and slowly the door opened, and something inside was eager to come out.

* * *

 **AN. The points that Jack made about the Basilisk were actually from a channel on youtube called 'Snake Discovery' who give evidence that (the movie Basilisk at least) this 'snake' is actually just a legless lizard.**


	41. Chapter 41 The Battle in the Chamber

Jack went back over to Annie and placed her with Ginny on the far side of the chamber making sure they were in a safe place, then drawing out his wand, went to join Harry, surprised to see he had a phoenix on his shoulder, and the shorting hat in his hand, who was backing up until he hit the Chamber wall, his eyes shut.

Taking his hand Jack got ready to run if need be, already icing over his eyes so he could look at the Basilisk but not die.

Feeling a waft of warm air fly past him, Jack saw the phoenix take flight.

"Coward!" he whispered, but then turned to Riddle who was speaking in English again.

"Now, let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, heir to Salazar Slytherin, again famous Harry Potter, his friend, and the best weapons Dumbledore could give them."

"Wait…" Jack said looking to Harry who still had his eyes closed "He's the Heir of Slytherin?"

Harry nodded concentrating too much on listening and preparing to run to speak.

"And he's Moldy Wart?" Jack asked raising his voice so Riddle could hear him.

Harry nodded again.

Soon the Basilisk was out and Riddle was saying **_'Kill them. But start with that one…'_** he said pointing to Jack glaring at him.

"Parseltongue won't save you or your friend this time Potter! It only obeys me!" Riddle called as Jack and Harry – still holding hands, ran for it.

Looking around Jack found a safe-ish place for Harry and lead him over to it, making him crouch down so he would be harder to find.

"Stay here, don't move, and keep your eyes shut until I say it's safe." Jack said slowly letting go of the boys hand.

"Where are you going? What are you going to do?" Harry asked quickly grabbing Jack's hand again.

"To answer both questions," Jack said sounding as if he was standing very tall and proud "I'm going to put my Dragon Training and Dragonese to the test. Which hopefully hasn't gone rusty over the many years of me not using it."

"But!" Harry said getting up.

"Just stay there…" Jack said pushing the boy down again wondering if he should freeze his feet to the ground "You have to believe in me…"

Taking a deep breath, Harry nodded and stayed put.

With that Jack got up and walked out, hands where the Basilisk can see them, wand in the belt of his trousers.

 **'** **I mean you no harm King of Serpents!'** he called out in Dragonese keeping his distance and looking just past the reptiles head.

 **'** **You are the boy who spoke to me before…'** the Basilisk said coming closer and sniffing Jack coiling around him.

 **'** **Yes. And I am doing so again, to ask you leave my friends and I alone.'** Jack said in a requesting / order making voice.

 **'** **But my Master…'** the Basilisk said turning its head to where Tom Riddle was standing.

 **'** **Your Master was Salazar Slytherin. Not this boy who has been using you to harm the students of the school your Master and his friends built Millennia ago.'** Jack said slowly reaching out and petting the reptile **'By guess, is that your Master placed you here so you could protect the students should any danger come to them. Correct?'**

The Basilisk nodded, its eyes closed so it wouldn't petrify Jack a second time.

 **'** **Well what that** boy **over there is doing, is not protecting. He is harming. He is running your name, and your Master's name though the mud, and making everyone hate him more than they do already because of what the kid has been doing the last 50 years.'**

This made the Basilisk hiss in anger at this, but the nice cold touch of this boy's hand, along with him using Dragonese rather than Parseltongue, was keeping it from attacking the Riddle boy.

 ** _'_** ** _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!'_** Riddle's whiny scream cried out. **_'You're supposed to be killing him! Not letting him pet you like you're a weak little Garter Snake!'_**

 **'** **Ignore him,'** Jack said looking over at Riddle loving how mad he was getting **'You're a good Basilisk, right? And definitely not a snake, right?'**

At this the Basilisk shook it's head and used its tail to point out all the reasons why it wasn't a snake, pointing to its ears, its eyes, and its jaw.

"Jack!" Harry called out, still in his corner with his eyes closed. "Jack what's going on?"

"Everything ok Harry, but stay there a little longer." Jack called back looking at Riddle who seemed to have had enough and was heading towards the girls.

"Your job is to protect the students right?" he asked in human so he wouldn't get the words wrong because this was very important.

The Basilisk nodded and looked around and saw Riddle.

"There are 2 first years over there, and he's about to try and harm them." Jack said firmly, pulling his wand out. "Now, I think the best way is to…"

But the Basilisk had already slithered off to protect the girls.

"Hey come back! We need a plan!" Jack said quietly, then paused in surprise "Wow, never thought I'd hear myself say that."

Quickly Jack started running over to help, wand tight in his fist and everything, but the Basilisk didn't seem to want him near the fight, always pushing him away with its tail.

Riddle was fighting it with Harry's wand, which was working reasonably well for him.

Looking around for another way to help, Jack spotted the Sorting hat, which Harry must have dropped while they were running away, and a phoenix pecking at it.

Running over to it he grabbed it and went back to Harry.

"What's going on?" Harry asked when he felt Jack return.

"Riddle and the Basilisk are fighting each other, it doesn't seem to want me to help, the phoenix was pecking at the hat, and the girls are still knocked out." Jack recited then looked to the bird. "What's so important about the Hat?"

But the bird stayed quiet and just stared at Harry.

Confused but feeling it was the right thing to do Jack placed the hat onto Harry's head and waited.

"Hey, Jack, what? Ow!" Harry said as something hit his head before he pulled the hat off to reveal a beautiful looking sword with rubies in its handle.

Jack reached for it but quickly pulled back crying out a little as it burned him.

"Oh so I can have a staff but not a sword?" he said letting the phoenix cry onto his hand to heal it.

"What you talking about?" Harry said slowly opening his eyes and seeing the sword awe on his face.

A cry from the Basilisk made both boys look up and saw that Riddle had blinded it and was about to make the kill.

"We need to stop him," Jack said "And by we, I mean you, because it seems I can't hold that." he explained, pointing to the sword.

"Ok… But how?" Harry asked looking around not sure what to do then he saw the girls and Ginny with the little black book. "The diary… We need to destroy the diary."

"We need to get it first," Jack said not questioning what Harry was planning to do thinking it would mean the job will be done faster.

"Keep Riddle distracted," Harry said hoping this would work.

Nodding Jack got up and went back into the fight.

"You're a real coward you know that!" he called out to Riddle "Blinding your enemy like that just because she was better at fighting that you are."

"I, am no coward, boy!" Riddle said firmly pointing Harry's wand onto him and firing a blast that would have really hurt Jack had he not jumped out of the way.

"Prove it. Fight me, fists only, no wands, right here, right now!" Jack said putting his wand away and getting ready to fight.

"Ha, and why would I do that?"

"To prove you're not a coward…" Jack said loudly and slowly "What you're so old you're hearing and memory' already going? Oh and I had so many fun things I was going to say to you…"

Getting mad (well madder) Riddle pocketed Harry's wand lifted up his fists and started to run towards Jack.

While they were fighting Harry came over to the girls pulling the book out of Ginny's arms.

He was about to cut it in half with the sword, when a hiss behind him made him turn to see the Basilisk.

 ** _'_** ** _I am not here to harm them,'_** Harry said gently **_'I am here to destroy the book, that Riddle came out of.'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Place weapon in my mouth,'_** the Basilisk said opening its mouth so Harry could do that.

Unsure but trusting the beast, Harry laid the sword along its tongue and let it bite down onto the blade.

Harry watched surprised that it didn't break.

 ** _'_** ** _What was that for?'_** he asked taking the sword back, not seeing a difference in it.

 ** _'_** ** _It will make destroying the book easier.'_** the Basilisk said gently nudging Harry towards it.

Confused but trusting it, Harry stepped forward, checked that Jack was still keeping Riddle busy and like a knight killing a dragon, stabbed the book with the tip of the sword pushing it in deeper.

Riddle had been about to give Jack a punch that would have giving him a very bad black eyes when he screamed in pain and seemed to start disappearing.

Jack got in a few more punches, grabbed Harry's wand and ran back to him and the girls to see the little black book leaking ink as though it was blood.

A few more screams and then after a blast, Riddle was gone.

Panting, Harry pulled the sword out of the diary and fell to his knees next to the girls.

Jack mean while was petting the Basilisk and asking if she would be ok.

Nodding, she said her eyes would get better over time and asked how the first years were.

"Still asleep, but Ginny is looking a lot better than she was before" Jack said after checking on them.

"Your eyes would probably heal faster if Fawks cried on them," Harry said remembering what Dumbledore had said about them having healing powers.

But the Basilisk just shook her head **_'That won't work. Only time, and a shedding of my old skin would make my eyes better again.'_**

"But you can get around fine until then?" Jack asked in a caring/concerned way.

Nodding and proving it, the Basilisk went back in a straight line into the cave where she came from, hissing a final goodbye, before the door closed.

It took a few minutes for the girls to start waking up.

"Jack – Harry – I'm sorry – I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I _couldn't_ say it in front of Percy. It was me, I did it…"

"No you didn't," Jack said calmly gently hugging her "You just made a bad decision on having a book of a stranger as a friend instead of having real ones." he said turning her slowly to Annie, who was looking around the place a little confused as to how she got there.

Tears in her eyes, Ginny carefully got up went over to Annie and hugged her tightly muttering how sorry she was.

"Come one you lot," Harry said picking up the dirary, the sword, and the Shorting Hat "Let's get out of here."

"I'm going to be expelled!" Ginny wept sniffing a little as Jack helped both girls to their feet. "I've been looking forward to coming ever since Bill came and now I'll have to leave and – _what will Mum and Dad say?"_

"They'll probably be too happy finding out you're ok to worry about anything like that," Jack said having some idea about how parents acted in times like this.

"What about Elisa?" Annie said quietly "She'll treat me like a baby now won't she? She won't ever let me do anything for myself again."

"She might for a while, but I'm sure if you prove you can handle yourself you'll be fine." Jack said as they walked back down the tunnel, Fawks leading they way.

* * *

 **AN: There we are... First one of the new year (finally)**

 **And the Basilisk lives.** **Thanks to those who answered my question on this.**

 **If you're wondering why the Sword of Gryffindor burnt Jack, it's because he's not 'A true Gryffindor' - My meaning of this is that he's not a decedent of him.**

 **That or it might have something to do with him being a spirit - nor really sure what to pick.**


	42. Chapter 42: Back Up to the School

After a few minutes of silent walking down the tunnel, where the only noise was their footsteps echoing around the walls, the distant sound of someone slowly moving rocks reached their ears.

"RON!" Harry called out running towards the wall "Ginny's ok, I've got her, and Jack has Annie."

A strangled cheer was heard as the four turned the bend and saw Ron's face looking through the hole he had made in the wall.

"Ginny!" he said happily reaching out a hand and helping her come to him first. "You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened?"

He tried to hug her but she shook him off sobbing.

"But you're ok, Ginny" said Ron beaming and Annie came through next. "It's over now, it's – where did that bird come from?"

Fawkes had just came through himself.

"He's Dumbledore's," Harry explained squeezing through himself, followed by Jack.

"And why do you have a _sword_?" Ron asked staring at the weapon in his best friend's hand.

"I'll explain when we're all out of here," Harry said with a sideways glance at Ginny who looked like she was about to start crying again.

"But -"

"Ronald, he said _'later'_ " Jack said firmly in his big brother voice he always reserved for Emma when she wanted to do something but he had a job to do first. "And not a few seconds 'later', but _'When we are out of here, and back up at the school'_ later. Ok?"

"Where's Lockhart?" Harry asked looking around and not seeing the man anywhere.

"Back there," Ron said thumbing over his shoulder to further back down the tunnel. "He's in a bad way. Come and see."

"Oh he's more likely to be in a worse way when Tooth gets a hold of him." Jack muttered to himself wondering if he could magic up a camera to record it all.

o0o

At the base of the stairs, Lockhart was sitting down, knees together as innocent as a child might be, looking around and humming to himself.

"Oh hello," he said when he saw them "Strange place this isn't it? Do any of you live here?"

"Um, no…" Harry said answering for all of them as Ron said:

"His memory's gone. The Memory Charm backfired. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are."

"Well serves the git right," Jack said obviously not caring and walked past the man to look at the slide/pipe they came down.

"Yeah well, I told him to come and wait here," Ron said in an almost agreeing with Jack voice "He's a danger to himself."

Harry went to join Jack before looking over to Ron "Any idea how we're going to get back up this?"

Ron shook his head, but Fawkes came over and offered his tail to Harry.

"It looks like he wants you to grab on…" Ron said looking surprised "But you're much too heavy for a bird to fly up there."

"Fawkes isn't an ordinary bird," Harry said before turning to the others and explaining that they all needed to hold on to each other.

"While I bet I would love the experience," Jack said stepping away from the group a little "Why not just ask the place for some stairs in Parseltongue?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked obviously not understanding.

"That Chamber was obviously more than just a home for the Basilisk," Jack said pointing back down the corridor they came from. "It was a place where Slytherin could get away from everything going up in the school. Us needing to remember the Chamber was built way before plumbing came along and therefore the entrance wasn't always in a girls toilet.

"Meaning, since I highly doubt that he had a phoenix with him every time he came down here, there had to be some way for him himself to get back up to the entrance of the pipe."

Everyone blinking in surprise at all these obvious facts, all eyes (except for Lockhart as he was playing with a rat's skull to pass the time) turned to Harry.

"Um… ok but how do I ask for them?" he said looking to Jack.

"I don't know, just say 'Stairs' in Parseltongue and see what happens." Jack said shrugging.

"Even if something does happen Jack," Annie said looking up the very long pipe "Can I fly up on Fawkes. Please…"

"I guess, but wait for us up there, and don't let go of his tail until your feet are on the ground again ok?" Jack said setting the measures and getting a big smile and a nod from Annie.

Taking a deep breath, Harry imagined a real snake was in front of him, just like Jack told him how to before and after a deep breath said:

 ** _"_** ** _Stairs."_**

It took a few seconds, but one by one a lone line of spiral stairs popped out going all the way up to the top.

"That's a lot of stairs…" Ron said looking up at them.

"Well come on," Jack said taking charge and starting to walk up the stairs. Harry and Ginny followed him but Annie, Ron and Lockhart all grabbed onto Fawkes.

"Amazing!" they heard Lockhart say "This is just like magic!"

Rolling his eyes Jack carried on walking.

o0o

When they reached the top they saw Moaning Myrtle who frowned when she say them.

"You're both still alive?" she said turning from the boys.

"No need to sound so disappointed," Harry said helping Ginny out before the entrance closed itself.

"Well, it's just if you did die down there… You'd be welcome to share my toilet." she said grinning a little.

"As kind as on offer that is," Jack said after glaring at Ron to keep quiet "I already have a place in mind where I'd like to stay, but I would come and visit this bathroom for sure."

"You said you would explain what you meant by _'Other spirits'_ when you came back," Myrtle said remembering.

"I said when we got back and got everything sorted out," Jack said saying he'd come by tomorrow.

"Oh alright…" she said and said goodbye as the left, Ron teasing Ginny about competing for Harry.

But Ginny was still upset from the whole thing so she wasn't listening.

"Where now?" Annie asked looking up and down the hallway.

Harry pointed to Fawkes who was leading them, looking back every now and again to see if they were following, finally coming to a stop outside Professor McGonagall's office.

After taking a deep breath, Harry knocked and pushed open the door.


End file.
